


This is Love? (english version)

by Stephlou2930



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 58,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephlou2930/pseuds/Stephlou2930
Summary: Sometimes we feel we no longer deserve love but life puts us to the test and we can only succumb to feeling.This is what Carol and Therese have had to understand so differently in extraction, life and family but in reality they belong to one another.





	1. Capitolo 1

"Carol you can't go on like this, your father will hunt you!" Said Linda seriously worried.

"This is the third night in a row that you don't go home and in the morning you don't go to the firm, you think your father can continue to let you do this wild life, you have to think about the family and above all about creating one"

"I already had a family, that phase of my life died with her," Carol said as she freed herself from her clothes to soak in the bathtub. The mother collected them following her from one room to another trying to make her think "You can't keep thinking about her, life goes on" she said

Carol stopped abruptly, turned to her mother and said: "my life belonged to her, without her I am nothing. I don't care what my father thinks, so I want to continue whether she likes it or not. The company can give it as a gift if you believe. "And he immersed himself in boiling water, sighing, inhaling the sweet scents of Salts.

"You're stubborn, she wouldn't have wanted me to self-destruct. We have no fault of her illness, and even you could do nothing for her except love her to the end. "Linda said, finally leaving her alone.

Carol sighed then plunged her head into the water trying to forget the words that her mother had thrown in her face without filters and tried to relax.

It wasn't long before they knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come on," she shouted

Abby hummed in "Carol are you in the bathroom? Are you presentable? "

"Abby quit being demure we both know you're not at all"

"I was asking for you," she said, laughing

"Why are you here?" She asked

"I wanted to invite you to a new place," she said, rubbing her hands. "It's called" Sweet nights "belongs to Harge"

"You mean a brothel if it belongs to Harge," Carol said, laughing

"There is still fun"

"It's okay if you want to accompany you but we'll have to come back soon, my family is apprehensive about my way of life and thinking about it, they believe you are a bad influence for me"

"What do they have against me? I am a loyal friend. Tonight I'll be so thoughtful that I'll let you choose first "

"Actually, I'm the one who helps you pick up," she said, pleased

"With that body you find it is simple for you"

"The hard part is not having sex but finding someone to share the existence with," Carol said with a little sadness.

"The time will come when you'll forget the past," said Abby

"I don't want to forget the past is part of my life, I just want to find some serenity again," she said interrupting her.

"Are you staying for lunch?" She continued

"Certainly a good meal never refuses," said Abby, waiting for Carol to get dressed.

"Where is the Genevieve girl I hired yesterday?" Harge asked in an authoritative tone.

"I sent her to the kitchen to help," she said annoyed

"Call her, I have to talk to her, a morsel so it's wasted in the kitchen," he said, grinning.

Therese was peeling potatoes when Genevieve snorted in. "Therese, Harge wants to talk to you, come on," she said, taking her by the arm and taking her aside  
"Therese, Harge wants to take you out of the kitchen and send you to the living room."

"Isn't it something good?" She asked. "Do you want to promote me waitress?"

"Good heavens, how old are you?" She said, raising her eyes to the sky.

"Twenty-three," she said candidly

"Where did you say you came from?"

"I have Czech origins"

"So here is the reason for so much naivety, did you have a Catholic education?"

"Sisters raised me"

"In this case I don't know if it's good"

"But what does it mean to be a waitress?"

"Harge wants you to start as a waitress and then please customers, do you understand what I mean?"

"I'm not that kind of woman," she said screaming

"Shut up, don't scream. If she knows I warned you, he'll beat me up! "

"Forgive me. But now what do I do? ”She asked apprehensively

"Listen to what he wants and try not to make his angry, we'll think of something to avoid the worst"

Therese abandoned Genevieve and went to Harge.

"Good evening Mr. Aird asked for me? Churches fearful

"Yes, Therese. Come sit down, have a drink with me. ”And he filled her glass with Whiskey.

"Alcohol makes me bad. In a good way though, "the girl said

The man laughed aloud "Good, good to know. I called to offer you a new job. "

"I feel good in the kitchen, I don't need it," said Therese to make him give up.

I helped you come to America, I paid for your trip, I gave you food and lodging and the least you can do is please me. "He said in an authoritative tone.

"It is not my intention to make his angry. I will work and pay for everything. "She said, hoping to get by.

"Well then and decided. From tonight you will start as a waitress and if things go as I think we will soon make money both you and me "he said rubbing his hands.

"I'll just be a waitress, right?" She asked, hoping to be right.

"For the moment yes, then we'll see" he said smugly "Genevieve will instruct you and give you the uniform, go look for her"

Therese stood up and did as she was told.

"Good morning Mrs. Ross, Mr. Ross "Abby greeted Carol's parents

"Good morning dear, how are you?" Carol's mother Linda started

"Very well, I came to see Carol to invite her home tonight, my parents are away and I didn't want to spend an evening boring myself"

"Well, in the meantime do you have lunch with us?" She asked to set the table

"Gladly," the woman replied with a smile

"Carol, when are you going to come to the company?" John Ross thundered, sipping his Whiskey.

"Dad I was very busy, but don't worry I know my duties and I will solve the problems that my absence gave you"

John considered himself satisfied by his daughter's words but continued: "This way of living scares me. You are fickle and stubborn you must find peace, a balance and you can only get it by creating a family "

"Dad don't start, it's not my intention for the moment, you have to give up"

"I will not live forever and you are no longer so young; then with your tastes it's even more difficult "

"Good heavens John, stop it. We have a guest and I don't think she is interested in our family problems and above all in our daughter's preferences "

"All right, I just want you to think more about your future," he said and the discussion ended

Lunch was friendly and Carol's parents finally left the two women for a walk.

"Where do you want to go for coffee?" Abby asked

"Where do you prefer but first stop where I can buy cigarettes" said Carol

"Therese," Dannie called, "could you please go to the tobacconist's corner to get the cigarette supply for tonight? I still have to prepare liquor and if Harge knows I'm late, he fires me! "

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it" and ran away.

She picked up three whole boxes of tobaccos and ran out of the shop without looking at herself in front of a woman who was about to enter the shop and in a moment she found herself on the ground with all the cigarettes scattered on the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more careful, I'm so sorry!" She continued to apologize until her hand rested on Carol's hand collecting packages. Their eyes met and neither of them gave up their grip.

"Carol I thought you wanted a single pack of cigarettes," Abby began, laughing openly.

Therese looked away embarrassed as Carol scolded Abby for her statement.

"You must excuse her, she has an exuberant character but is harmless. Did you hurt yourself? ”She asked apprehensively.

"No. I just hit my lower back, ”she said, blushing

"Oh, don't worry, Carol will be able to relieve your pain, she has golden hands." Abby continued to make fun of her friend.

"Hey, you want to stop it. Your games are not welcome, keep going. ”Carol boomed. Then she turned to Therese, who was still gathering cigarettes.

"Let me help you," she said lovingly

Therese smiled at Carol's kindness, showing flashy dimples in her cheeks.

Carol already loved them. She stared at her until Abby blew the horn "Do you want to help her or admire her?" She said, sensing her friend's weakness.

This time Carol ignored her friend, picked up her cigarettes, placed them in the boxes she retrieved from the girl's hands.

"No. You don't have to, it's not necessary. "

"I caused the accident, let me help you. It's the least I can do, "she said, smiling at her

Therese whispered a shy thank you adjusting her hair behind her ear with her hand.

"I'll be right back," she said, turning to Abby, who was laughing happily.

They entered the back of the club and Carol placed the boxes on the counter in front of Dannie.

"Hi," Dannie began, "What can I do for you," he said slyly.

"Nothing at all helped the girl, the boxes were too heavy for her." Carol said as if to scold him.

"Therese, were the boxes heavy?" He said as if to tease her.

"The fact is that I fell and she helped me ..." she said embarrassed 

"There is no need to make a fuss, now I am at my destination, isn't it?" Said Carol so as not to cause her trouble.

"Hi, Miss Ross is early," Harge said as he approached "We're not open yet"

"I'm not here for the club but for ..." "What's your name, baby?" She said to the girl

"Therese," the girl said

"I'm here for Therese," she specified

"Ah, well, I'm glad," he said smugly. "Therese will be here later if she wants to."

"I hope for honest duties," the blonde said

"Of course, she starts tonight as a waitress," the man said

"Then we'll see Therese tonight," said Carol, smiling at the girl as she left.

"Wait!" Therese rushed towards Carol "your cigarettes and thanks"

"Thank you, later" and winked at her.

"I still have to wait," said Abby annoyed "I see you've already towed"

"What are you saying, Therese is too young" she said with a smile

"As if it really was a problem for you!" She said laughing


	2. Capitolo 2

"A girl so young in the hands of that unscrupulous man. How did it end there? ”Carol thought as she lit a cigarette.

"Suddenly you became thoughtful, what's wrong?" Said Abby

"I want that coffee," said Carol

"I'll settle for you right away, let's make good girls, let's go to the club to tease" dad's daughters "," said Abby enthusiastically.

"Let's go wherever you want, I just want a good coffee"

They entered the Tennis Club and immediately their presence aroused interest.

"Carol how long, I didn't know you would come I would have asked you to play with me," said Emma Brown, a rich heiress, always in love with Carol.

"Hi Emma, I'm just here for a coffee and for the company of course," she said to be kind.

"You always know how to make yourself forgive," the woman said

"Stay with us?" Abby asked, wanting to know the latest gossip on the upper floors.

"Unfortunately I have an appointment with the seamstress, she has to make me the dress for your party," she said referring to Carol.

"My party?" Carol asked curiously

"Oh, maybe I shouldn't have, it had to be a surprise. I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it sooner or later I would have known. I'm the birthday girl, isn't it? "

"Sure. Your mother sent an invitation to the most important families in the city and abroad "

"It will be fun then" Abby laughed heartily.

"I really think so," said Emma. "I hope you will give me some attention at the event, you know how much I care about you."

"How could I not," said Carol, smiling at her

"Well I leave you, good continuation" and left.

"Do you know anything about this story?" Carol asked Abby

"Well, your mother invited me, it's for your birthday," said her friend.

"You know I don't like celebrating my birthday, not anymore"

"Come on Carol, you're her only daughter let me spoil you, even for her it's not easy"

You know what the purpose of the Abby party is "

"she wants you to get married, and what's wrong with meeting new people? Then I'll be there too and we'll have fun and if you get bored we'll go away soon "

"Okay, now I don't want to think about it. Don't tell her anything, I will also give her a surprise "

Abby looked at the clock, drank the coveted coffee and returned to the Villa.

Carol returned home and prepared a small bag to spend the night away from home, she was about to leave when her mother stopped her: "Carol, won't you come home again tonight?"

"Abby told you I would spend the night at her house, did you forget it?"

"It's not good company for you, it just wants to have fun," her worried mother said

"What's wrong with it? She is a sincere friend and with her exuberance she cheers up my days "

"Aren't you in love with her?" She asked seriously

"Mom, Abby is Abby. And no, I'm not in love with her and we don't have any kind of relationship except a sincere friendship. We've known each other for a lifetime. I would say that we are like sisters now "

Linda gave a sigh of relief. "She is a dear woman, but too exuberant"

"It's her nature, I hope she never changes" and kissed her goodnight.

"Be careful and don't get in trouble"

"Agreed," Carol replied to calm her.

"Carol is not worth it, you are fantastic! You play dirty, you know, when you wear red they crowd like the bulls of Pamplona! "Said Abby

"Don't talk nonsense, it's not a dress that makes the woman but beautiful you are born!" She said to make fun of her friend.

"Touché!" She replied smiling at her

They entered the club and Abby immediately eyed Genevieve.

"Wow, did you see the red one? I hope it's not your type because it's definitely mine, "she shouted into Carol's ear as the music was deafening.

Harge saw them enter and immediately came forward to show them the place.

"Can I offer you the first ride? I reserved a private room for you, I knew you would come, "he said, turning to Carol.

"We just want to take a look," said the annoyed blonde for his interest

"It will be worth it, I assure you," the man said, smiling

He led them to their table and brought in the best bourbon he had.

Abby was happy to see that it was Genevieve who served so she could make the first move.

Carol was not used to looking for company, she accompanied Abby to distract herself, not to think and instead ended up getting drunk so that the memories would not crowd her thoughts.

Harge noticed that Carol was already bored so he sent her an old friend: Elene.

"Good evening, can I drink with you?" The woman said to the blonde

"I'm not looking for company, I just want to drink," said Carol

"I'm not looking for problems so be kind Carol, spend some time with me, Harge is such an asshole!" She said sincerely.

"I like sincere people. You can sit down if you want and drink with me "said Carol already a little bit bright.

Abby managed to dance and have fun with Genevieve and even got her phone number. Genevieve was just a waitress but Abby didn't make class distinctions, if she liked a woman it had to be hers.

Since the redhead was busy with Abby, Harge called Therese to serve the two women facoltose.

"Therese, bring another bottle of bourbon in the private room, be reserved, condescending and pretend not to see anything they do" he instructed 

Therese didn't know who was in the private room, she went to Dannie and asked for bourbon.

"Dannie to whom is the Privè reserved?" She asked

"To the rich, spoiled and idle. They take a break to have fun and drink. Genevieve has made conquests with one of the women. Elene is with your friend, the one who helped you with tobacco boxes today "

"Who, Carol?" She said, blushing just thinking of the woman.

"Yes, really you. She came to have fun and she seems to like Elene's company "

At those words Therese felt a disturbance. She didn't like the idea that Carol was a superficial and frivolous woman and that she could have fun with anyone, at least she didn't give her that impression. In the afternoon she showed herself to be kind and loving and respectful of others. She could not believe Dannie's words so she decided to see for herself if it was really her.

Elene was not a prostitute, she just had to make sure that the customers had fun and spent their money on liquor for Harge's joy, but Carol really liked her and would have gladly exceeded her rules of not having sex with clients if she blonde had wanted.

Carol seemed to be absent and her melancholy gaze struck Elene.

"Do you want us to go somewhere else?" She said stroking her leg, winking.

"I don't want ties or sentimentality, if you want me, you have to stick to my rules," said Carol, feeling the woman's desire.

"Exciting," said Elene and straddled Carol's body and then wanted to kiss her.

Carol stopped her impetus by placing a finger on her lips "Kisses everywhere but no on the mouth" she said

"Too many limitations, I hope at least you are generous in pleasure"

"No one has ever complained," she said boldly and started kissing her neck causing shivers on the woman's skin as she began to moan with satisfaction at the approach.

Abby danced with Genevieve, so Carol and Elene were alone in the private room.

Carol was shining but aware of what she wanted. She began to undress the woman by unbuttoning her dress, depriving her of her bra, placing wet kisses along her neck, on her collarbone, stroking her breasts while the woman panted with excitement.

Therese was about to enter but stopped in the doorway. She was speechless at the scene before her. She didn't know what to do: she had to deliver the bourbon but she was too embarrassed by the situation.

Elene arched her body forward to facilitate Carol's grip, which, moving forward to correct their position, noticed Therese's presence.

She smiled at her without saying anything, looking into her eyes, continuing to satisfy the woman above her who after a while began to moan with satisfaction. Therese's breathing became deep and her face lit but she didn't say a word and so did Carol. After she reached the limit, Elene recovered: "Do you want me to spare you? I would like that very much. "She said, turning to the blonde.

"It's not necessary, I'm more than satisfied," she said, licking her fingers, still keeping her gaze fixed on Therese.

Abby and Genevieve came in, hitting the girl who dropped the glasses from the tray. Elene finally turned conscious of the situation that had arisen.

"Therese, are you here too?" Said Abby, smiling at her

Therese handed her the bourbon in her hands and ran off.

"But what happened here?" Said Genevieve

"It looks like we were having sex in three" said Elene "right Carol?"

"What are you complaining about, didn't you like?" She said laughing

"Yes, but I don't like sharing your attention," said the woman, continuing to adjust her dress

"Carol you are unique" said Abby "You really have ... .."

"Pass me the bourbon, I have a certain thirst" she said without giving any other explanation.

Therese was upset. Not from what she had seen but from what she had felt. She ran to the bathroom: it was all wet and she felt ashamed for it.

"Poor Therese you will have upset her," Genevieve said

"Is she so innocent?" Abby asked

"Not for what she saw but for what awaits her. Harge wants her to work in the room, "she said and she was scared.

Carol put down her glass and went out.

"Where are you going, Carol?" Abby asked

"To freshen up, I'll be right back," she said, winking at her, then turned to Elene "don't go away"

Elene smiled at her.

Therese was washing her hands in front of the sink. Carol entered and stood behind her. Therese noticed her presence and couldn't look up to look at her.

"Forgive me, I didn't want to embarrass you. I'm a bit shining and your eyes remind me of someone dear to me. "She said" I shouldn't have taken advantage of you "

"I'm not so naive" she took courage "I knew what was happening and I didn't go away"

"So you liked what you saw?" Carol said with a wink

"I only looked at you," said Therese, blushing

"You know me? They know me well here. I will not have tothink about me. You are young and know nothing of life yet "

Therese looked annoyed. "Although I was young I spent a lot of them, don't underestimate me"

"I won't," said Carol, smiling at her

Therese smiled back and again those dimples popped out that Carol couldn't resist.

Therese blushed as their looks continued.

"They're waiting for me," she said to break the embarrassment and left the room.

Carol nodded, then looked at herself in the mirror. "Carol, what are you doing?" she thought.


	3. Capitolo 3

Abby saw Therese coming back to the bar and noticed that Carol was following her with her eyes. She approached the blonde.

"Carol, she are young, do you really want her?" She asked seriously

"Abby was just a daydream, her eyes, those dimples remind me of her. I don't want to disturb her, nor take advantage of her.” She said reaching Elene.

The evening passed quietly between talk and dance, at least for Abby. Carol was caught up in her thoughts.

"Stay with me." Elene said "My room is in the building next door." She said, turning to Carol. "Harge provides its premises to check on us"

"It's from him!" Abby said

"You must not become attached to me. I have no ties. "Carol said

"I know well. We'll sleep only if that's what you want," she said lovingly.

Carol nodded, partly because Abby was with Genevieve and didn't want to be a mood breaker.

Carol woke up early, Elene was naked beside her sleeping soundly after a night of hot sex.

She had woken up by the screams of a man tapping on the door of the next room.

"Open small, I'm back for you!" He tried to get himself open through the door but he was about to lose his patience. "I know you're there and I won't leave until you open this damn door!"

Carol was getting impatient. "Another sexist asshole," she thought as she dressed.

"Therese if you don't open the door I swear I'll throw it down"

Hearing Therese's name, Carol rushed out.

"Hey, you think it's the way to wake people up!" She said angrily.

"Who the fuck are you?" I do what I want. Go and cook me two eggs or I'll get you out of here. "He said to Carol.

The blonde was now really angry. "Who do you think you are, God come down to earth?"

"All this shit is mine and if I want I send you to beat in the street!"

Both Elene and Therese heard the screams of the two and both went out the door

"What happens? Elene said, turning to Carol

"This asshole wants you to fuck his ass," Carol said, taking him by the collar of his shirt and hitting him in the groin with a knee.

The man collapsed in pain, surprised by the agility and strength of the woman.

"Richard, stop it!" Therese said, surprised to see Carol there.

"Richard, she is Carol Ross!" Said Elene to calm the man trying to hit the blonde. But you want because he was drunk and clumsy in his movements, you want Carol to be agile and quick, he only managed to make himself look ridiculous.

Dannie also felt the commotion and tried to calm the souls. "Calm down Richard, she's Carol Ross!" He repeated to the still bewildered man. Dannie helped him up and dragged him away apologizing to Carol.

"Who the fuck is that man?" Carol asked Elene.

"He is Richard, Harge's nephew, he believes we are his property and is now fixed with Therese," she said, looking at the woman. 

"Thing? Is it so Therese? "Carol asked.

"He was just drunk, but he's harmless. You don't have to worry. I'm sorry you woke up, go back to bed, "she said sadly.

Carol realized that Therese was not going down that she was in Elene's company but for her own good she could not deny it.

"Let's go back to the room," said Elene. "I'm pretty hungry," she said, taking Carol by the arm.

"Goodbye Therese, and stay away from that guy," she said worriedly.

Therese could not even greet her, a tear ran down her face but she took courage and wiped it away immediately so as not to start crying.

"What kind of trouble does that guy have?" Carol asked Elene.

"He's just a bully, being Harge's nephew he believes he can do whatever he wants"

"Why did he get fixated on the girl?"

"Therese is Czech, she had to have a job to stay in America. Harge helped her get to America and offered her a job but I don't think she's going to be a waitress for long. He has other plans for her "

"What are you trying to tell me? "

"He wants to make her an entertainer and his nephew wants to be the first to be" entertained ". It is the practice here."

"Are you kidding?" Carol said in horror.

"Not at all. But enough with Harge, Richard and Therese, let's take care of ourselves ”and approached the blonde caressing her chest.

"I'm sorry I have to go," Carol dismissed.

Elene snorted, "Will we see each other tonight?" She said disappointed

"I don't know, we'll see. And she went out.

She knocked on Therese's door. The girl opened and surprised she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Let's go have breakfast," she said without preamble.

"Weren't you busy with Elene?" She said annoyed.

Carol entered, took a coat that was on the coat rack, and took Therese by the hand and took her away.

"I hate being contradicted, we'll drink a coffee together, I have to talk to you," she said softly, knowing she couldn't expect anything from the girl.

Was Therese surprised, Carol had left Elene to have coffee with her? She didn't know what to think but was happy to go along with her.

"We can take it to the club, Dannie makes a special coffee"

"No, don't worry, I'll take you to a place where coffee is an art," she said, smiling at her.

Carol still held the girl's hand in hers, their closeness seemed so normal to Teresa and she was already so happy.

Carol called a taxi, opened the door for Therese and then occupied the seat next to her without a word, reported the destination to the taxi driver and The journey went on in silence.

Therese looked out the window and occasionally looked at the figure of the woman next to her, watching her white skin, her determined features, and only after meeting her eyes did she look down.

Carol took her hand again: "We're almost there," she said, reassuring her. she understood her discomfort.

Therese nodded, smiling.

They entered the driveway of Carol's villa but did not arrive at the main house.

Carol paid the taxi and headed for the depéndance. Therese remained a still moment, still, admiring the garden and the majesty of the villa.

"Hey, sleeping beauty? Come with me, "she said, leading her away

They entered the house. Carol hadn't been there for two years. Everything remained the same. She opened the curtains and the French windows to let in the light. The house was furnished in an industrial vintage style that suited the strong character of Carol.

"Come in, I'll make you that coffee," she said, taking the supplies. She took a grinder and began to grind the coffee beans. The aroma spread in the air and Therese thought she was at home.

"Did you bring me here for coffee? She asked bravely

"No, I wanted to talk to you. I don't want you to stay in that club, it's not a place for you, "she said, handing her the coffee

"I'm not a naive. I owe a lot to Harge. "

"You don't owe his anything, she just wants to take advantage of you," she said looking into her eyes. "And then what kind of relationship do you have with Richard?"

"Why do you want to know?" She asked her

Carol approached her, putting her hands on her shoulders and tightening her grip.

"He's a fucking bastard and I won't let him ... .."

"Carol are you?" She asked, snooping inside.

Linda had seen the windows open and had come to check.

"You haven't been here for years," she said in surprise. Her gaze turned to Therese who was one step away from Carol who had her shoulders.

"Good morning, did I interrupt something? I am Linda Ross, Carol's mother. "

Therese stepped back but couldn't help but blush.

"I'm Therese, Therese Belivet, it's a pleasure," she said embarrassed

"Mom Therese is a friend of mine, I was making her a coffee"

"I thought you didn't bring your friends here, then she's so young!"

"Mom, don't be rude, Therese is just a friend I want to help"

"Excuse me Therese, I have a blunt character but I didn't want to be intrusive or disrespectful"

"Don't worry, Carol exaggerates," she said, smiling at her dimples.

"What are you doing, Therese?" Linda asked, sipping the coffee prepared by Carol.

"I'm a waitress"

"Interesting. By the way Carol this coffee is delicious. Therese, you know it's been a long time since she made a coffee personally, you have to be a special person "

"Mom stop talking nonsense, I wanted to do it and I did it. And if you want to know I came here to avoid your intrusiveness. Anyway, we were leaving, "she said

She took Therese by the hand and dragged her away. Therese had only time to say goodbye to the woman.

"I'll take you home," she said a little irritated at the intrusion of her mother.

"You have to apologize for being nosy," she said, loosening her grip

"She's a mother, she only wants the best for you," said Therese

Carol stopped instantly looking at the girl "Mia also said the same," she said in surprise.

"Who is Mia?" Therese asked

"It was my wife" she said with sadness in her heart "Now she is no longer with us"

Therese whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't know ..."

"It doesn't matter, come on let's take the bike"

"Actually I have never been on a bike ..."

"Don't worry, I won't run, stick to me and you'll come back safe and sound," she said, smiling at her.

Carol owned a Harley-Davidson Fat Bob but took one of her helmets before climbing into it and handed it to Therese who put it on.

She couldn't button it. Carol, seeing her in difficulty, closed her straps lovingly and Therese smiled at her. Carol succeeded for the first time in caressing those delicious dimples. Therese restrained her hand on the face now lit by emotion.

"If you weren't so young!" The blonde whispered.

"Carol ..."

"We have to go" and put heron the saddle "Hold on tight" she said mounting on the bike, wearing the other helmet.

Therese clung to the woman's body, her hands encircling the blonde's waist, her breasts resting on her back, her head bowed to her side resting on her shoulders, she felt her skin tremble and her breath stopped and then felt the throb of her heart coming to her throat and blood boiling in her chest, but she wasn't sure it was for fear of speed.


	4. Capitolo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very happy to write here and be a part of you and I am sorry that because of my bad English my stories are not always easily understood. I don't have the possibility to have my work translated by someone. You will need to be patient. I will try to do my best but I would like you to be sincere and help me improve.  
> Tell me what you like and what you don't. if you like my works and if you can understand them. it's not easy for me but I do it with love.  
> Thanks to those who want to read and comment as well as help me improve.

Carol accompanied Therese out to the club to meet Abby as she left Genevieve's apartment.

The women greeted each other lovingly with a kiss. Therese blushed and watched them envying their resourcefulness.

Carol greeted the girl smiling at her "Next time I'll take you for a ride, we still have to finish our conversation."

Therese nodded and added: "maybe for lunch"

Carol laughed openly "Maybe in your house?" She said bluntly

"Do you think I can't cook?" Said Therese

"I didn't say that, I think you're good at so many things, but you shouldn't be dating with me; I'm not a good company for you "

"I don't think so and approached her with a kiss on the cheek"

"Hey, hey, what's going on out there?" Said Abby, wanting to tease them.

"I was thankful for the sweet coffee that Carol prepared for me at home’s her" Therese said happily

"Did he really take you to her house?" Said Abby surprised looking at her friend.

"I just made her a coffee!" Carol said with a snort

"I have been waiting for your coffee for two years!" Said Abby

"You never it asked me!" Carol justified herself

"Not at all I don't think you ever did it to me because I don't have green eyes and sweet dimples!"

"Abby!" Said Carol

Therese looked at Carol and smiled at her lovingly, waving her hand and then go into the building with Genevieve.

"Therese to Harge and Richard won't like you attending Carol, try to avoid showing yourself with her"

"Why never?"

"Richard is angry because of what happened this morning, he says that Carol will pay for that. Be careful"

"Richard is a fool!" He said, not wanting to ruin her day.

Carol and Abby stopped for lunch together in their favorite restaurant.

"What's happening to you, Carol?" Abby asked

"What are you talking about?" Carol knowing what her friend wanted to say

"I'm talking about Therese," Abby said impatiently

"She reminds me a lot of Mia, that's all and I want to help her"

"You are not sincere with yourself. I saw how you look at her and how she looks at you "

"She's young, she likes having attention, she still doesn't know what she wants and what love is," said Carol, accessing a cigarette.

"If you don't feel for her, you should avoid hurting her because she is young"

"The problem is not there, too many boys are buzzing around, that Dannie and Richard's asshole. The girl is not interested in me.

"Then you're blind," Abby said

Abby, what can she want from a 31-year-old woman who has already been married, has a life of a mess and can't forget her dead wife? We have nothing that unites us, if not a physical attraction. And like you said, I don't want to hurt her. "

"So you like her?" Said Abby in surprise

"Didn't you listen to what I told you? I don't want to go back to the topic anymore. I'll help her and then I'll let her go. "

"Why do you think you no longer deserve a true love? Mia wanted you to remarry "

"Just Abby seems to talk to my mother!"

"About your mother, look who's coming, your lover"

"Carol, if you hadn't arrived before I would say you are following me! What a delightful coincidence, "said Emma, meeting the blonde of her dreams.

"Hi Emma, it's good to see you again," said Carol simply

"Basically we all have to have lunch," said Abby teasingly

"Carol, if I didn't know that you are old friends, I'd say Abby is courting you, she's always with you!"

"We're just having lunch and then we're like sisters," said Abby, taking Carol's hand and bringing it to her chest to irritate the woman.

Carol laughed amused.

"You haven't really changed Abby Gerhard, you're always irritating! Carol I hope we will have lunch together sometimes "

"Of course, as soon as my commitments allow me"

"Or when Linda invites you home to force Carol to your company," said Abby

Emma ignored the comment as Carol kicked her under the table and Abby jumped in pain "Ouch!”

"Be kind to Abby," said Carol. "Emma will see you soon, I wish you a good lunch."

"Well we'll see each other soon, I'll count on it" and left

"Why did you hit me?" Abby asked

"You're getting too exuberant, love has a strange effect on you," Carol said, referring to Genevieve.

"Oh yes, I'm very happy. You saw that redhead! And a real redhead Carol, very passionate! "

"Forget the details I'm just happy that it makes you feel good," said her friend

"She does," she said, smiling

"Good" and turned off the cigarette and then went to the Company.

Carol worked for the rest of the day to the satisfaction of her father who had her called to his office.

"Carol is nice to see you at work, I'm very satisfied!" He told her, pouring her some bourbon

"I'm glad you approve of my work, but there is certainly another reason why you called me, isn't it?" She said, sipping her drink.

John laughed openly "You're all your mother, even if I don't talk, you already know what I have in mind!"

"Well, I'm all ears"

"I would like to serial entity that you thought about re-creating your life "

"What's wrong with what I have?" Carol said, pretending not to understand

"Carol your mother and I are very worried about you"

"I think we already had this conversation, I don't want to get married again"

"Wait up. It's not about forgetting Mia. We know how much you loved her, but your life has to find a balance, you have to start living and loving yourself "

"You don't have to worry about me, it's all right," she said calmly

"Carol, I learned that you had a discussion with Harge Aird's grandson, you frequent its nightclubs and and one of his maids, do you think this is our pleasure?"

"Are you checking me out? I think I was a good, responsible and loving daughter, I don't deserve to be treated like that, "she said in irritation

"I just want to know that this is not the life you want" said John "We will organize a party for your birthday, there will be several women and men, you know that I will accept any choice but I want you to be happy and not alone" he said, finishing his bourbon.

"Do you want me to decide my birthday?"

"I just want you to attend someone, to try at least, do it for your mother"

"It's all so ridiculous," she laughed sarcastically

"Carol is ridiculous that you go with a 23-year-old waitress who doesn't even have a green card and works in a nightclub. You must also think about your social position and to us "now they were shaking. "Don't talk like that about her," Carol said, raising her voice

"Carol thinks well about what you do" warned her father

"I like Therese's company and no one can stop me from seeing her again" and went out ignoring her father's screams.

"Finally I see you again," Richard said as he approached the bar where Therese was tidying up for the evening.

"Richard I see you're sober tonight what is it?" Said Therese

"It is with you that I want to celebrate" he said "A communication has arrived from the Immigration Office that concerns you"

Therese looked at him worriedly.

"Do you know that without this job they would have already thrown you out of the country?"

"Of course I know, I'm working hard for this," said the determined girl

"I have another solution, Terry" the boy said "a definitive solution for this matter"

Therese knew that Richard was not bad but his ideas were questionable.

"What do you have in mind?" The girl asked

"Therese marry me and you will get citizenship"

Therese was speechless.

"You know baby, you've always liked me. And you know that if you don't marry me, my uncle won't let you stay "

"Richard, you know I don't love you, we're friends, and I love you but not the way you want to"

"You will learn to love me," the boy said

"Think for a moment, please"

"Your visa expires in six months, we will get married in three so there will be no problems"

"Richard is not the one I love. You can't force me "and started to leave

"Is that for that woman true? Carol Ross, "he said pulling at her arms.

"Leave me Richard" the girl tried to escape the boy's grip

"Hey Richard let her go," said Harge

"Uncle I talked to her about my proposal and she's so stubborn!"

"Don't worry, let it reflect. Isn't that so Therese? I don't think you want to be expelled or end up like the girls working at the club? "He said laughing

Therese's eyes filled with tears and she ran away to her room.

"Therese, what happened to you?" Genevieve asked, seeing her crying in the corridor

"I'm in trouble, very serious trouble and I don't know how to get out of it," she said sobbing

"Come on, tell me everything" and they enter her room.


	5. Capitolo 5

"My goodness! I knew Harge wanted to exploit your naivety and beauty but I didn't think Richard could blackmail you for having you! "

"I don't know what to do, how to get out of it"

"I advise you to indulge them for now. Let them think you're thinking about it and you could accept, in the meantime we'll look for a solution. "

"Why are you helping me?"

"At the time I didn't have the help of anyone and look what happened to me! You are a dear girl you do not deserve the crude Richard as a husband! "

Therese smiled at the comment of her friend who embraced her to comfort her.

"Are you coming for dinner?" Linda asked Carol that was tidying up the dependance

"No, I will return to live here if you don't mind," she said determinedly

"There is something wrong?"

"I'm tired of your intrusiveness in my life"

"You are our daughter and we care about you"

"Then respect my choices and don't intrude"

"It's that girl who's changing you, it's not like that"

"Why do you all have it with Therese? We are not together and I don't have sex with her "

"Really? You never brought anyone here and you only made coffee for Mia "

"Enough mom, I don't have to ask anyone's permission, this is my home"

"I'm not saying you should ask me for permission but at least make me share in what makes you happy"

"Therese is a friend, she makes me happy; she is in trouble and I will help her "

"Isn't it because she looks so impressive to Mia?"

Carol stopped for a moment.

"Yes, she looks like her but this is not the reason why ... ..Mia was unique, nobody can replace it"

"Forgive me, I didn't want to make you sad. Your father told you about the party. Do you want to tell me who you would like to come? "

"Of course Abby and I don't know, I'll let you know."

"I also invited Emma Brown, she is a dear girl who cares about you"

Carol looked at her and rolled her eyes

"Okay, okay I don't insist but at least keep it in mind"

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a car.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Dannie asked Therese

"Yes, leave me here, thank you" and got out of the car.

Carol opened the window to see who had arrived. She was surprised to see the young woman.

"Therese, are you okay?" She asked apprehensively

"Yes, I just wanted to see you. You are busy?"

"No, come in as well" and rushed to the door

Linda looked at Carol raising her eyebrows as if to say "I knew it".

"Oh, good morning Mrs. Ross," said Therese as she entered the house

"Good morning dear, I am happy to see you so soon," she said to try to get into the girl's likes.

Linda wanted to meet her, to understand what her daughter found in her.

"She is very kind, I came to see Carol"

"I see you didn't come empty-handed," the woman said

"I promised Carol that I would offer her dinner, so I went shopping"

"You shouldn't have, you're very kind," said Carol, taking the bags Therese still had in her hands.

"Mom do you want to stay for dinner too?"

"No, don't worry I go away, it was a pleasure, Therese," she said, turning to the girl.

"See you later"

"Well, I didn't expect you," said Carol to the young woman

"Forgive me I should have called but I didn't have your number"

"No, don't misunderstand me, you're a welcome surprise, you saved me an evening of discussions with mine"

"Really? They look so kind ”

"I am, but they want to condition my life and I don't let anyone do it," she said looking into her eyes

"What would you have done if I hadn't been at home?" She asked curiously

"I would have expected," she said without hesitation

"Would you have waited for me? Therese what? "She said worriedly

"Nothing to worry about, I just wanted to see you and spend some time together if that's ok with you"

"Of course it's good for me" Carol took her hand "come on, I'll show you the kitchen, didn't you want to cook for me?" She said, taking her to the other room

"What good are you preparing for me?" She asked peering through the bags

"Well no! You'll have to wait over there is a surprise. I just need to know if you're allergic to seafood and if you like eating Italian."

"No. "I don't suffer from allergies and I love Italian food," she said, smiling at her

"Well then I'll go to work," she said happily

"If you need help just call me, I'll go arranging the table"

Theirs was not a romantic encounter, Carol put neither candles nor music was more familiar and intimate.

After arranging the table, Carol went up to the bedroom and picked up Mia's last letter from her drawer that she had written to her before the tragedy.

She needed to feel her support again, her words of encouragement to life.

She spent a few moments with the letter in her hand: she could still smell her perfume or the voice of honey that pronounced her name.

she opened the sheet neatly folded in three parts and read:

"My sweet love, I'm thinking of you tonight as every day, on this sleepless night you are beside me as always and this hurts me. It hurts me to leave you like this, without a reason or a reason that can cheer you up or give you the will to go ahead and be happy.

I look at you in the dark knowing every line of your face, every curve of your body and I know that I won't be able to hear your breath on mine, your love enter my soul and invade my heart. What I would give to have another night with you, but my strength has abandoned me and my body is now at an end.

I was not wrong to love you, and this is what makes me sad because you are part of me and I know that my feelings will never leave you.

I'll always be with you.

Promise me that you will not be satisfied, that you will think what you really want and you will satisfy your desires;

Promise me to let the sun in even when you want to live alone in the dark of night, don't get in trouble and never lie to yourself

try to let yourself go

with you I learned to love and I believe that ours is love

and this is to love

be happy, I will always be in you. "

A tear fell on her face but she immediately wiped it with her hand. She would not have cried, those were words of love, they were Mia's sentimental will and she would respect her wishes. She would start living. She put the letter away and went down to Therese's kitchen in a new spirit.

"Chef is everything ready? I have a certain hunger! ”She began entering the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm running the pasta, time to season it," said Therese

Carol came up behind her and inhaled the scent of her hair.

Therese noticed the gesture and narrowed her eyes and then turned and handed her the plate.

"It smells delicious!" Said the blonde

"I hope you like them"

"Of course I like them, you cooked them for me" and they went to the table.

Therese waited for Carol to taste the pasta and then start eating too.

"They are delicious. Where did you learn to cook? "

"The nuns taught me. I grew up in an orphanage. My parents died in a car accident when I was very young "

"Oh sorry. You had a difficult childhood "

"Difficult but not complaining. I could soon learn life what you reserve. But basically you have to accept the ugly to appreciate beautiful things, don't you think? "

"Sure." And she nodded "What were you doing in your country?"

"I worked as a babysitter, a waitress, a cook but in reality I am a photographer"

"Really? You'll have to show me some of your work, I'm very curious "

"Of course I'd like it."

"And what do you do? Everyone knows you and says that yours is a prestigious and well-known family "

"Yes, but my job is boring: I work in the family company and we deal with the production and sale of liquor and whiskey all over the country and abroad"

"So you also travel around the world?" She asked curiously

"Yes, more when I was a girl. I haven't moved for three or four years, since Mia became ill. "She said, shifting her gaze to a photo that stood over the glass.

"Is she?" Therese asked timidly

"Yes," she answered softly

Therese stood up and walked over to the photo "A beautiful woman, with kind eyes," she said, stroking the photo.

"Yes, she was." Carol stood up too, approaching the girl "I never accepted life without her, we were very happy together, but now ..."

They knocked on the door.

Carol went to open it.

"Hi Carol, then it's true that you moved here. I talked to your mother and ... oh, but you're in the company "

"Yes Abby, I moved here and Therese came to cook for me," she said impatiently

"I'm sorry I interrupted your dinner, I wanted to invite you to the club; but I see that you are busy "

"Tonight I will not come, I want a home evening" she told her friend.

"All right. Therese, if you want, I'll wait for you and take you back, "Abby said to see the two women react.

"I should first help to tidy up, it's not polite to leave after putting the kitchen in a mess," the girl said, starting to clear the table.

"Not at all, Therese won't come with you," said Carol categorically

Both women looked at her expectantly.

"I will be the one to accompany her, the evening is not over I still have to prepare my famous coffee!" she said to soften the tones.

"Well, I'll finally taste it," said Abby

"Actually you don't deserve it," said Carol, laughing.

Therese watched the two women laugh and joke, wanted to talk to Carol, wanted to know things in order to make a decision but she didn't want to ruin the evening with her and decided not to reveal anything about blackmail or Richard.

Carol began to grind the coffee, took the mocha, filled it with fresh water, placed the mixture in the funnel and placed the machine on the fire.

"Do you want cream too?" I have nothing for dessert. "she asked Therese

"It would be great!" Said Therese

As soon as the aroma was ready it warmed the atmosphere, Carol handed Abby a cup and then prepared the one for Therese:

Coffee, double cream and a splash of bitter cocoa on top. 

"Wow Carol, this coffee is really a work of art. But what is the secret? "

"I learned in Naples to do it, but I can't tell you my secret, if I told you I should kill you" and laughed

Therese drank the coffee savoring the taste and did not notice that the cream had marked her upper lip.

"Therese you have two nice white mustaches," said Abby, laughing.

Carol approached the young woman with a napkin, gently raised her chin with her hand and cleaned it.

It was a very loving gesture that made Therese blush.

" You're okay," said Carol, sitting back in her favorite chair.

Abby watched Carol and realized that something had changed. It was calmer, more serene. Therese was the antidote to her pain and she was happy about it.

"It was late for me, Genevieve is waiting for me and I can't wait to see her," she said enthusiastically. "Sure you don't want a ride, Therese?"

Therese and Carol looked into each other's eyes and without looking at Abby, Therese replied, "No, I will stay, thank you"

Carol smiled openly and led Abby to the door.

"Carol, tell me you know what you're doing," said Abby

"I do not know. I never knew it, "she said greeting her.

She came back to Therese "Would you like to see a movie with me?" She said to extend the evening with her.  
"Yes, I'd like to" and moved into the living room.

"The choice is yours" and showed her a whole DVD department.

"Carol but you have a movie collection!" She said in surprise

"I like cinema, choose the one you prefer."

Therese chose "The curious case of Benjamin Button"

"Why is that right?"

"It's a love story and then it lasts almost three hours" she said with a smile

"Excellent choice," said Carol

They did not arrive at the end of the film. Therese slept on Carol's shoulder as she sipped her drink and watched her sleep peacefully. After a while she got up and, unwilling to wake the young woman, took a blanket and covered it to prevent it from catching cold; then she went to the bedroom to rest, but could not sleep. Therese was in her thoughts.

After a while Therese woke up. It took a while to figure out where she was, then she remembered she was in Carol's house. She got up, went up the stairs and reached Carol's bedroom. Open the door. The moonlight illuminated the room from the window. Carol raised herself on the bust "Therese ..."

"Can I sleep next to you?" She said timidly

"Yes," said Carol, moving up the blanket to make room for her.

Therese freed herself of her pants and shirt by staying in the top and slip and took a seat next to the blonde. Carol welcomed her, embracing her, the young woman's face between her neck and clavicle and her arm around her body up to her back, her legs intertwined. Carol finally found her peace and fell asleep listening to the rhythm of their hearts.


	6. Capitolo 6

Carol woke up early. She watched Therese for a while. The light filtered through the shutters and she could admire her sweet features, her skin like white paper on which to embroider sweet signs of love, breathe her breath that warmed her face. She was in the throes of waking her up and starting to kiss her and feel the warmth of her body to love her

But she decided to suppress her desires and go take a quick shower, prepare her breakfast and spend the day together. She would talk to her and ask how she felt.

Linda came into the house with donuts as a cup of peace. She climbed the stairs and feeling the flow of tap water she thought her daughter was in the shower.

She went into the room and to her surprise found Therese in Carol's bed and Carol in a bathrobe that looked at her.

"What are you doing here mom?" She said dragging her out of the room so as not to wake Therese.

"Carol, the woman in your bed is Therese, isn't she?" She asked for confirmation

"Yes Mom is Therese. But it's not as it seems "she said as if to justify herself.

She had no problem admitting that Therese liked her but she was afraid that her mother might take her away from her because she considered her a bad choice socially.

"Do you have a nightclub maid in your bed and I shouldn't think you slept together?" She said sarcastically.

"Mom we didn't have sex, we just slept," she said angrily

"You don't have a guest room, or do you think it was born yesterday ?!"

"Don't scream, let's go into the kitchen to talk"

"You don't want her to wake up, do you?"

Therese meanwhile woke up rubbing her eyes and heard the screams of the two women.

"Yes, I don't want her to wake up and know that you have prejudices about her?"

"Are you interested?" The mother asked

Carol hesitated then said, "No, I don't care about it sentimentally if you want to know, how can you think I can get engaged to a waitress!"

Carol lied but could not do anything else, did not know Therese's feelings and did not want to create other problems for her.

"Well, now I'm calmer" said the mother "I brought you the donuts"

"It wasn't necessary, but thanks"

Now Carol just wanted her mother to leave to stay with Therese.

"Will you come for lunch?"

"I do not know. I have to work."

Therese rushed into the room, dressed again, and go out one of the downstairs French windows. Now her eyes were full of tears.

A little later Carol went up to the bedroom but found it empty.

"Therese!" She called "Therese" had no answer. She understood that she had lost her.

Therese went home where she met Abby and Genevieve.

"Therese, already back, I thought you were with Carol?" Abby asked

The girl's eyes were swollen from crying and she ignored the question as she entered her apartment: she didn't want to see anyone, or give explanations.

"What happened to her?" Said Genevieve "Wasn't she at Carol's house?"

"Yes, she was there last night and I suppose she spent the night there. They were so happy together, "said Abby

"I'm so sorry for Therese, she faces too many problems for her young age"

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked

Genevieve didn't know if she could tell in which situation the girl was without asking her permission but then she thought she could help her.

Abby was speechless. "We need to talk to her, know what happened and help her," said Abby

"It is also why I like you," said the redhead, printing a kiss on her mouth.

Therese buried her face in her pillow as if to suffocate her pain.

Why had Carol's words hurt so much? After all, he couldn't expect anything from her except a friendship. They had dined together, watched a movie, spent an evening together as good friends.

None of them had expressed different feelings and sleeping together had only appeased their need for affection and given respite to the harsh reality.

So why did she feel that way? She felt widespread pain on her body, her hands were cold and her eyes burned with too many tears.

She heard a knock at the door she didn't know who could look for her at that time, but she didn't want to answer.

Genevieve understood her state of mind and decided to leave her alone; she would try to talk to her later.

Abby decided to join Carol.

Carol had stayed at home, had continued to drink and smoke feeling helpless. What could she have asked such a young girl who now appeared in life? She felt empty.

Abby came in from the back calling her: "Carol, are you there?" She found her friend sitting in her chair in the dark with her hands in her hair as if holding the weight of her pain.

"Carol, what happens to you? Why are you in the dark and in this pitiful state? "

"I lost her before I could have her ..." she said in a faint voice.

"Carol ... .." Abby came up and welcomed her friend in her arms "Tell me what happened"

Carol told everything: the evening with Therese, the dinner, the film, the night she spent in pamper themself and then the conversation with the mother and the escape of the girl after having heard them, the fear of having ruined everything.

Abby listened to everything without replying and when Carol finished her monologue she said to her: "Do you want to keep crying on yourself without fighting for what you love? Do you really want to give up? Do you care about Therese?

"Yes," said Carol without hesitation.

"What are you waiting for to clarify things? Get ready let's go to the club and you'll talk to her, "she said in an authoritative tone.

Therese had put on her uniform and began her work of preparing the club. Richard crept up to her and wrapped her hips around her to kiss her but she was faster and pushed him to the ground in fear.

"Richard, what the hell did you think you were doing?"

"I just wanted to surprise you and greet you properly," he said standing up

"Well you got what you deserve," she replied irritably

"I like women with character," he said, laughing

She glared at him.

"Have you thought about my proposal?"

"I'm thinking about it," she said without conviction

"Well, it suits you. Think that you will be the mistress of all this, besides being the queen of my heart! "

Therese raised her eyes to the puffing sky "I only know that now is the time to clean up to start the evening" she said bored. she set to work trying not to think about anything.

"Okay, baby, I'll see you later," Richard said, sending her a kiss she ignored.

The evening began with the usual deafening music, the dancers preparing for the show and Harge for welcoming the wealthy thirsty clientele eager to have fun.

Abby and Carol were greeted by Genevieve who accompanied them in the private room.

"Did you see Therese?" Carol asked

"No, I've been trying to talk to her all day."

Carol asked to speak with Harge.

Harge rushed with the usual portion of spirits.

"Good evening, it's a pleasure to see you again. What can I do for you, do you have any particular requests? "

"Yes" said Carol "I want Therese to be my company tonight"

"I'm sorry, but Therese cannot entertain anyone, soon she will be Richard's wife, my nephew, so you will understand that I cannot satisfy you. If you want to call Elene in addition to Genevieve I see she has already started the evening with Miss Gerhard "

Carol opened her eyes at that revelation, grabbed the man's collar by the collar and yelled, "What the fuck are you telling me, Therese with Richard?"

"The two have always been in love so they will soon get married"

Carol felt like dizziness then she told him "Well, bring me the best bourbon you have and call Therese, I won't touch her with a finger but I need to talk to her" and she threw some large bills on the table, "These are for the time that will lose with me, I do not want to be disturbed by anyone ".

Harge greedily gathered the bills, nodded and disappeared.

"Do you think it will take your gesture well?" Said Abby

"I have no other choice, she wouldn't have talked to me, and Harge's asshole would have kept me from approaching her if she didn't have what he wanted most. Please leave us alone when it arrives ".

"Okay, but if you need me I'll be nearby," said her friend.

Genevieve approached Carol looking into her eyes "Don't hurt her, please"

"I just want her good," she said determinedly.

The women came out and Carol waited.

"Therese, you have to go into the private room and bring the best bourbon we have, they have specifically asked for you"

"Who asked about my Therese?" Richard said arrogantly

"Stay calm, boy. I guaranteed that Therese will serve Mrs Ross and her friend tonight "

Therese was amazed, Carol had returned and asked for her.

"No, I can't go. I'm not that kind of woman. "

"Right," said Richard, "send Elene, usually it's she who satisfies her desires."

Therese was irritated to hear those words but she herself witnessed their effusions in the past.

"Enough, I decide who should do what" thundered Harge "Therese I don't care whether you want to or not; you will do what I asked. As for you Richard, don't think about getting close to the private room, Carol Ross assured me that she just wants to talk to the girl so don't look for trouble, she's our best customer and belongs to the most prestigious family in the country so I'd think twice about making her angry "

Therese obeyed but before he left Richard went up to her and said to her "If she is the reason why you don't want me, I swear to God I'll kill you and I'm not kidding," he said looking into her eyes.

Therese entered the private room and found Carol sitting on the white living room that tormented her hands. As soon as she saw her he stood up and greeted her.

"Hi, Therese," she whispered

"Good evening, I brought you the bourbon as you requested" and placed it on the table.

Carol rubbed her hands over each other as if to give herself strength. "You left without saying goodbye this morning," she said to begin

"I couldn't after what I heard," she said without looking at her. Therese if she was sure that if she met her gaze she would capitulate but she had to be strong to avoid the worst; now she also feared Richard's reaction and didn't want anything bad to happen to Carol.

"What you heard is not the truth," she said approaching the girl who voluntarily backed away to avoid any contact.

Carol understood her discomfort and stopped. "Therese, please listen to me," she said almost like a plea.

"I can't" replied the girl "You belong to a prestigious family and we have nothing that unites us except a tragic past"

"I can't change your past but I can help you improve your future if you want to listen to me"

Therese shook her head to deny that possibility.

"I can't accept your help either as a friend or like ..." she could not continue. "Soon my life will change radically"

Carol remembered Harge's words "Is it true that you will marry Richard?" she said without preamble.

Therese looked down "Yes"

Carol leaped forward, taking her by the wrist, bringing her closer "Look into my eyes and tell me again."

Therese tried to wriggle "Let me go, please" and she realized that she would have to lie to save her, she forced herself and looking her in the eyes she said: "Yes, me and ...."

Carol could not listen any further, took her in her arms and kissed her.


	7. Capitolo 7

Both had wanted it so much. Their lips matched naturally. Therese could hardly breathe as Carol she hugged her. But she was happy.

At that moment only Carol existed: her desire to drown in her, to feel her chills under her skin, to listen to the blood pumping in her veins and enjoy the moans of pleasure.

She wanted to stay that way, motionless in her embrace at the mercy of her lust, her thirst for love. But she could not support what her dreams were: she would bring her to ruin.

Her palms on her chest tried to loosen the grip of love, her lips cooled as she abandoned her warm touch and her breathing slowly regained her normal rhythm.

"Let me go Carol, please" she tried to give strength to those painful words.

"No, now I'm sure it's not her you want," she said looking into her eyes.

Therese relied on all her common sense. "You can't force me to love you!" She said

"You're shaking," said Carol, caressing her neck, crossing the fabric at her sides with her fingers, bringing her back to her, pulling her by the pelvis. She raised her leg and carried it behind her side to gain access to her hidden skin. She could smell her excitement and her breathing change the rhythm again.

"I can't Carol," the young woman whispered, pushing her away, forcing her hands on the blonde's shoulders to push her away

But Carol pushed her torso forward, picking Therese's lower lip with her teeth, breathing hard into her mouth, then joining their lips again, the tongues melting and savoring again the delicious taste of bourbon spreading in their palate.

Therese felt Carol's fingers caressing the skin between her legs and then slipping inside her wet underwear.

"Tell me yes," she said between her lips

"Carol someone is coming ..." she said, pushing her away

Carol fell on the bench still with shortness of breath, Therese took control of her body and adjusted her dress. Elene entered, looking first at one and then at the other woman.

"I see you were already having fun," she said, laughing

"We were just talking," said Therese, blushing

"Of course, that sign you have on your neck did it to you with words" and looked at Carol.

The woman stood up, recovering her confidence "Are you jealous?" She said, offering her a bourbon glass.

"Since you have company, I can also leave," Therese said to Carol

"No" replied the blonde "We have not finished talking"

"We have nothing more to tell us," Therese replied sadly

"Therese, wait!" Carol shouted as the girl ran away.

"A difficult prey the girl" Elene taunted

Richard saw Therese cross the hall and immediately joined her.

he took her by the arm and asked "What did he want?"

"Talk," she said without looking at him

"About what?"

"She wanted to offer me a job"

"You already have a job"

"In a night club!" Therese said emphasizing the absurdity of the thing

"It will be for a while once we get married ..." suddenly Richard stopped. He opened his eyes and squeezed Therese's arm tightly. "Was it she?" He shouted. He had noticed the sign Therese had on her neck.

"Richard waits!" She shouted as the man headed for the private room

Harge also saw the infuriated boy and followed him. Abby saw the scene and followed the three.

Richard came in like a fury "Who the fuck do you think you are to fuck my girlfriend!" He said, heading towards Carol

Carol was not intimidated. As Richard hurled himself toward her to hit her, Carol dodged him and took the bourbon bottle and hit him in the head. He fell like a sack of potatoes on the floor.

"What happened here?" Harge asked the women present

"This asshole wanted to attack me," said Carol

"Therese, why did Richard want to hit her?" He asked, sensing that she was the problem.

"He was jealous. He believed that ... "

Everyone noticed the sign on her neck

"Therese who did that to you?"

Therese blushed.

"It was me" said Genevieve "You asked me to instruct her"

Everyone looked at Therese

Carol didn't look away from the brunette who didn't dare look at her.

"Well it was a misunderstanding. I'm sorry I interrupted the evening. Now I take away this beast in love and you can continue having fun, "he said, putting it on his shoulders.

Elene began: "Of course you two are in trouble," referring to Carol and Therese.

"We're nothing," said Therese as she cried out.

Carol wanted to join her but Abby stopped her "Carol, take it easy you will have way to explain to you, I don't think it's time now"

Carol knew she was right.

Once awake Richard was still furious. "That bitch will pay me for it!" He said speaking to Harge

"Don't be stupid. We cannot afford to have against the Ross family they would let us take away the license and the supply of liquor and good life farewell; rather keep your girlfriend in check and if Carol wants her company leave herdo you soon get tired, as with all the others. "

"But I don't want to uncle ...."

"Just Richard what you expect! you know well that Therese doesn't want you but she will be your bride anyway and when that happens you can tame her as you like; now we have to think about business! "

Richard nodded but wanted revenge.

Therese ran home where she could cry her pain. Genevieve joined her.

"Therese, what happened?" She asked even though she could imagine.

"I love her! You understand, I love her but I can't tell her "she said crying" Richard told me that if I reject him they will not only send me away from the country but kill Carol, and I can't allow it "

"Therese why don't you talk to her? Could you find a solution together? "

"She comes from a prestigious family, they would never accept an orphan who works as a waitress in a night club"

"You must not think them. Does Carol love you? "

"She wants me, she wants me, I didn't let her talk, she wanted me to listen to her but ..."

"Yes, but instead of talking, it came to the facts!" She said laughing

"She kissed me and wanted ... but then Elene came in and I stopped her"

"What did you decide to do? I don't think Richard believes my story and will seek revenge "

"I don't know, maybe if I accepted his proposal, he would leave her in peace"

"Therese is not fair, you deserve to be happy"

"My happiness is not in this life"

"Abby don't want to lose her too!" Carol said to her friend "I love her"

" love her?" Asked Abby "Really?"

"Do you think I are made of stone? I don't care that she is young, that she is a waitress and that she doesn't have a family, I love her for what she is: she is sweet, courageous, shy but determined woman and I want her to know my feelings. I'm sure she doesn't love Richard. "

"What makes you think so?"

"I kissed her"

"and?"

"And she returned my kiss and then we were about to love each other but Elene came in"

"Carol may have wanted to just have sex with you, after all, she can't resist your advances"

"No, it's not like that, the only thing she told me was that she couldn't; she didn't say she didn't love me but she couldn't. I must be able to talk to her as soon as possible and alone "

"Yes but certainly not here and then after what happened Richard will follow her everywhere."

They stood in silence thinking.

"Well, I have an idea."

"What do you have in mind" asked her friend curiously

"My mother is planning a party, right?

"It will be enough to invite the Aird family to the party and I will let them believe that my attention is directed towards another woman, so Richard will calm down and I will be able to talk quietly with Therese"

"The Aird at your party? Your parents will have a heart attack! "

"It is necessary, and you will help me"

"I think we'll get into trouble, but that's fine"


	8. Capitolo 8

"Carol I hope you're joking," Linda said at lunch

"You asked me who I wanted at the party, well I want to invite the Aird family"

"They are disreputable people," said John

"But they're harmless," said Abby, who was a guest for the day

"Why do you insist?" The mother asked

"They are our customers and I know Richard Semco's girlfriend the grandson of Harge Aird"

"Who is this poor girl?" Asked the curious father

"Her name is Therese, Therese Belivet, mom knows her," said Carol

"Is Therese the girlfriend of that man?" She said with a smile "I'm glad"

Carol looked at her as if to reproach her.

"I wanted to say she is alone in the world so I am happy that there are those who take care of her"

"What do you know she has no family?" Carol asked, irritating "You haven't done any research on her?"

"Carol is not important now," Abby said to calm her friend and avoid a discussion that would have ruined their plans.

"Oh, yes," the blonde said, sensing the suggestion.

"Well, after all they are our customers" said John "and it's your party, for me they can come"

"Yes, but I want you to personally invite Emma, Emma Brown"

"All right," Carol said without hesitation

"Okay?" Replied the satisfied mother "What is this change due to?"

"I'm just happy for the party and then you asked me to think about going out with her, didn't I?

"Yes, it's true. Finally listen to my advice, I really like it ”and the dinner continued in harmony.

"Terry, forgive me, I shouldn't have reacted like this," Richard said, knocking on the door to the girl's room

Therese decided to open the door for him.

"Richard what do you want?"

"Ask your forgiveness and take you out to dinner"

"I have to work tonight," said the brunette to avoid going out alone with him.

"Come on, don't let yourself be prayed. I am sorry and I want you to know me for my qualities and not for my jealousy ”he said gently

"All right." Therese said. The girl had decided to go along with him to avoid other problems and above all to defend Carol.

"Well I'll come and get you at 9 p. m. Dress well that I take you to a nice place. "

"I was surprised by your invitation, Carol," Emma said, smiling.

"I promised you a dinner. I am a woman of my word, "said Carol as she entered the hall of the city's most famous Italian restaurant.

"I didn't think you would have invited me so soon and without Abby's company"

Carol laughed heartily. "Some meetings must be private," she said to tease her curiosity

"I'm glad you think so" and went to their reserved table next to the panoramic terrace.

Richard and Therese came to the restaurant and Therese was impressed by the environment: it had a magnificent view and the luxury furnishings made it clear that it was a very expensive place.

"Therese, you're so beautiful tonight," said Richard

"You're kind," said the young woman

"You can order what you want"

Therese smiled at him politely, now aware that she had to bind himself to this man for life.

"You were right, my mother is organizing a party in my honor, for my birthday" she told Emma to invite her officially "I know you already had the invitation but I wanted to tell you that I am very pleased if you want to come"

"Carol so confuse me, the magnificent Carol Ross who invites me personally to her party, I must think therefore that I am not indifferent to you"

"How could you go unnoticed?" Carol said with a smile. Emma was a prey all too easy to catch but Carol didn't want to make her suffer, she just wanted her to be her regular companion for a night to make her plan.

Richard started talking about his plans for the future, the club, a possible trip to Paris, even how many children he wanted with Therese. The girl answered him barely, nodding to his proposals but in reality her thoughts were turned elsewhere.

Therese thought about how nice it would be to spend the evening with Carol in that restaurant, having a view of the city so romantic, they would have dined, talked about their future and then they would return home together.

Her daydreams were ruined by Richard's words "Look who's here tonight. Even sexy lady is in good company! "

Therese turned and saw Carol with Emma. The woman who accompanied her was beautiful. Blackberry, blue eyes, high; she wore a high-fashion dress that accentuated the curves of her body and was very sophisticated.

Carol was beautiful: her golden hair was loose on her shoulders, a green dress that highlighted the color of her gray eyes and highlighted her toned figure. They looked like two goddesses in comparison. She was speechless at their sight.

"Of course no one escapes her, it's worse than a man!" Said Richard, laughing

"What makes you think it's a romantic date and not a job?" She said, clutching the napkin in her hands.

"I don't think there is anything professional in their meeting there are candles, champagne and their table is reserved. Look at the he even takes her hand! "said the smug boy.

Therese could no longer look, she stood up and said, "I'll go to the bathroom for a moment," and without waiting for an answer, she walked in a hurry, didn't want Richard to notice that she was going to cry.

In escaping the sight of the boy Therese crossed a waiter and colliding with him he made him drop an ordination attracting the attention of the room including that of Carol.

Their eyes met for a moment, then Therese disappeared embarrassed into the ladies' room, while Carol incredulous turned to look at the room to see who Therese had come from. She saw Richard sitting there waiting for her and her face lit up with rage, she clenched her palms in a fist, apologized to Emma and joined the young woman.

Therese was in front of the sink rinsing her face as if to erase the image of Carol with that woman, and when she looked up, she found Carol behind her.

Her eyes widened in surprise, wincing.

"Therese, forgive me. It was not my intention to scare you "she said gently" I saw you and I could not resist: I wanted to see you alone even for a moment, "she said approaching the girl.

Therese raised her palm as if to stop her progress. "No, please don't come near me or I wouldn't even be able to talk," she said with a whisper.

"Therese we need to talk"

"Carol, we have nothing to tell us"

"You're beautiful," she told her, looking down at her figure.

Therese felt a warmth fill her body with the only glance of the blonde and her face blushed for the pleasure of her attentions but tried to recover immediately.

"I see you're in good company. Your friend is beautiful. "She said to make her understand that they had not gone unnoticed.

"Are you jealous?" Carol asked, pleased

"Why should I be. You can do what you want, with whomever you want. You are a free woman, as I am "

"Therese you know that I have no eyes for you" she said touching her fingers with her hand.

Theresa shivered at her touch but tried to move away from her immediately.

"Wait," she pleaded, taking her hand

Therese tried to escape her grip but Carol was stronger.

"I have to go, Richard is waiting for me," she said without looking at her

"Let that idiot wait" got nervous just hearing his name "Tell me he didn't kiss you, he didn't touch you, please" she asked pulling her to him.

"Soon it will be my husband Carol, you have to get over it," she said looking into her eyes

"No, you can't do it, you can't and kissed she"

A delicate kiss that became increasingly passionate as they joined their bodies, now joined to one another. Therese wanted to scream her love but as soon as she realized the mistake she made she withdrew and slapped her.

"Never do it again," she said panting with excitement

"I don't believe your words, you want me as I want you; I feel it every time I look at you, I touch you, your body speaks for you, you can't lie to me "

At those words Therese fled, tried to calm herself and reach Richard who was waiting impatiently.

"Everything good? I saw you had a little accident, "said Richard, laughing at the incident

"Oh yes." Therese replied with her face lit by Carol's kisses.

"You feel embarrassed, Therese, you're still blushing. Do not worry. Nothing serious has happened and I will pay the damages, "he said to cheer her up

"Carol, are you okay? I thought you had abandoned me, "the brunette said with a smile

"How could I? You are the most beautiful woman in the room, "she told her to please her and be forgiven for waiting.

"You really are a seductress"

"But it's also why you like me, don't you?" Emma smiled at her, nodding.

"Do you want dessert?"

"No. I would like to go away if you don't mind "

"All right. But we will have to greet your friend, I owe her an apology "

"Wouldn't it be better not to disturb you?" She said because she didn't want to face Carol's gaze yet

"It would be offensive, he saw us now. Then she is one of our suppliers and best customers "

They paid the bill. Richard walked over to Carol's table with Therese by her side.

"Good evening, Miss Ross, I'm glad to see you here," he said with a bright smile

"Oh, good evening Richard. I see you're still alive, "said Carol boldly

"Yes," he said, laughing

"Carol won't introduce me to your friends?" Emma said

"Forgive me. He is Richard Semco and she is ... "

"Therese, my girlfriend," the boy said, anticipating her

Carol frowned but tried to hold back her disappointment.

"I am Emma, Emma Brown. A dear friend of Carol's and took the blonde's hand in hers.

Her gesture did not go unnoticed by either Richard or Therese.

"I'm glad to meet you" said the smug boy "We just wanted to say goodbye and I just wanted to apologize for the other day"

"I have already forgotten what happened" Carol said through clenched teeth "I hope you are quieter now" and looked first at Emma and then Therese

"Of course, I wish you a good evening," he said taking his leave

Therese stayed in silence. She no longer knew what to think. Did Carol love her? Or did she consider it one of the many achievements to add to her women's collection? Shortly before she had kissed her with such ardor and now caressed the hand of another woman. She was confused, she was jealous.

"I was really wrong about that woman, maybe you should have accepted her job proposal and consolidated your friendship, it could be useful"

Therese wasn't listening, she was caught up in her thoughts.

"It was a nice evening and I had a lot of fun," said Emma as she got out of Carol's car.

"I'm glad," replied the blonde

"Would you like to come in for a last drink?" Asked the brunette who was looking for something else.

"It's better to finish the evening here. I have to work early tomorrow. "Carol justified herself

Emma didn't give up and went over to Carol to kiss her.

Carol gently moved her face kissing her cheek: "I think it's too early, we must first get to know each other and understand what we want from each other," she said, smiling at her

"I already know who I want," the brunette replied

Carol laughed "Goodnight Emma!"

"Goodnight Carol"

Carol called Abby.

"Where are you?" Asked the blonde

"In your opinion? I'm at the club with Genevieve. "

"Well I'm coming"

Richard took Therese to the club and they met Carol as they were entering.

"Miss Ross, but wasn't she already in good company?" Richard asked, greeting her again.

"Emma is just a family friend," she said aloud, she wanted Therese to hear.

"They're always all friends," Richard replied, laughing

"I was looking for Harge, is he here?"

"I think so. I can help you if you have any special requests "

"I came to invite you to my party. In reality, my parents are keen to celebrate my birthday and I would like my friends with me, "she said, winking at Therese.

"Do you want us at your party?" The surprised boy asked.

"Sure, I spend more time here than at home you can say"

"I certainly can't deny you, you like Elene's company, right!" Richard said without thinking the comment could be out of place.

"I like good company," replied the blonde

"Well we must celebrate this unexpected but welcome invitation. Therese goes to call Elene while I order some champagne "

Therese didn't want to, but was forced to consent to the boy's request and headed for Elene's room.

"Wait, Therese," Carol said. "I want to come with you and call her. Do you mind Richard if I go into Elene's room? "she said to please her.

"No, Therese will make your way. I wait for you in the private room "

They started along the corridor of the room that led to the apartments.

"Therese take me where we can talk"

"I'm not going to be alone with you," the girl replied

"what's wrong? Are you angry with me?"

"Angry? You flirt with any woman you present in front of you! I saw how that Emma looked at you, as she wanted you. she did nothing but touch you all the time! "

"So you did nothing but look at each other all the time?" Said the happy blonde

Therese blushed. "You don't have to make fun of me"

"Do you think she wants to make fun of you?" Carol said seriously. "Therese I could never. I will ...

At that moment Elene came out of her room "Carol, were you looking for me?"

Carol was still looking at Therese leaning against the wall in front of her, eyes down on the floor and hers on her red mouth looking like oxygen.

"Yes, I wanted to have fun" and looked up at the woman who was talking.

"Well, do you prefer in public or in my room?"

"Let's go into the room," she said to see the girl's reaction

"Carol, Richard is waiting for you," said Therese

Carol smiled, she knew that Therese was jealous and had shown that she cared about her.

"Don't worry, Richard will understand," said Elene. "Or do you want to join us? Would you like it? "

Therese turned her back on them and pouted away.

Carol entered Elene's room. "Nice room" Elene hugged Carol from behind, moving her hands under her shirt, caressing her breasts "You must feel my bed is comfortable" said the woman who wanted nothing more than to have sex with Carol.

"Wait Elene, we need to talk," the blonde said

"We can't do that later," the brunette implored, kissing her behind her neck where she knew he was sensitive.

"It wouldn't be right," said Carol, stopping her assault.

"Do you think I don't know what you want to tell me? It's not me you want, "the woman said with a half smile

"Is it so obvious?"

"Even a blind man would see it"

"You're a dear girl and I don't want to tease you. What happened between us was nice and fun but I can't anymore. Now I have feelings that I must respect. "

"Okay, I understand. She is a lucky woman even though she may not know it yet "

"I just wanted to make her jealous," said Carol

"I would say that you made her so angry. I will keep the game but promise me that when you come here I will always be the one to keep you company "

"Sure. Did you have doubts! Indeed I will also invite you to my party "

They went out and reached the private room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you think ;)


	9. Capitolo 9

Richard was already aroused, he had already drunk a lot. Therese sat beside him annoyed. She was thinking of Carol, of what they had said and of the turn the evening had taken.

Abby had joined them and Genevieve was with her.

"If I know Carol well, it will take some time to get back," Genevieve said

"She's very passionate and it looks like Elene teases her a lot," Abby said to test Therese's patience.

"After all she's single she can do whatever she wants," Richard said

"Not at all she knows we're waiting for her. she's rude. "she is not an animal," said Therese irritably.

"I assure you that sometimes it can be, she is insatiable" said Elene entering hand in hand with the blonde.

Carol laughed at this statement.

"My dear, I finally see you!" Said Abby

"I was very busy tonight," the blonde said, winking at her

"She already didn't know how to divide. Emma, Elene ... "Therese said to provoke her

"Did you betray me already?" Said Elene leaning on the blonde's lap and handing her a bourbon glass.

"I'm sensitive to beauty," she said, "but when I fall in love it's for life," she said, looking Therese in the eye.

"How can you talk about love if you can't keep your hands in check?" Therese said, raising her voice

"You can see she's not in love right now," Richard said as he drained another beer.

"Either my love is unrequited and I react like this" the blonde justified herself

"Dear, I always love you," said Elene, kissing her neck

"Emma has serious intentions with Carol, even her mother likes it," Abby said

"Who would you choose between the two?" Asked Genevieve

Elene looked at her slyly, pinching her side as if to say she wasn't wrong.

Everyone waited for Carol's reply.

"Who knows how to kiss better," the blonde said, laughing

Said Abby "Everyone knows, even the men, that Carol Ross does not kiss her adventures but only the woman of life."

"Really?" Richard asked, laughing

"Yes, it's true. The kiss is the most intimate act that can be there. Sex is animalistic, it's passion, it's the completion of love but the kiss transmits the emotions of the soul, it's pure poetry. "Carol said looking at Therese.

Therese blushed. There had been passionate kisses between them and she didn't know this side of the woman.

"Do you want water?" Carol told her, seeing her "it looks like you're going on fire!" She knew what the girl was thinking.

Richard had dozed off, couldn't hold up all that alcohol.

Therese watched the boy sleep, then turned to the blonde and said, "You're a hypocrite."

Carol stood up and walked over to her "Am I a hypocrite because I want you? Why am I looking for you? Why do you dream? "She said a few inches from her face now.

"No, you are a hypocrite because you keep looking for me, to profess your love for me but you have sex with other women!" Therese said wishing that Carol would kiss her, while her lips trembled with desire.

"You are a hypocrite! You want to marry a man without loving him, to stay in this country to be a waitress! "Said Carol exasperated

"You don't know the truth," she said to justify herself

"The time has come for you to talk to me. Let me help you. You have to trust me. ”She said pulling her to her

"I don't want them hurting you ..." Therese whispered "What do you want to do?" She asked, watching Richard, who was now sleeping soundly.

"I want you to tell me everything, I want to know your thoughts, share your problems. I want you to talk to me without reservation, please, ”the blonde said

"Tell them all Therese!" Genevieve intervened

"No, not here!" She said looking at Richard still asleep; but she feared Carol's reaction.

"Abby, give me my keys" she asked her friend

Abby tossed her the keys that the blonde took in her hands.

"Come on, come with me." Carol said taking Therese by the hand and dragging her out.

"Where are we going?" Asked the brunette

"Where no one can disturb us," said the blonde. "Don't worry, no one will know, Abby and the others will take care of Richard if he should wake up."

Therese calmed down and followed her.

They entered a luxury hotel. The director greeted Carol and it was not necessary to register Therese who realized the power of Carol.

The room was a real top floor apartment. It had a great view of the city.

Carol turned on the lights with her voice and made Therese sit in the living room which was the size of the girl's studio.

"Do you want something to drink, to eat?" Carol asked her thoughtfully.

"I am fine thanks"

"Tell me all"

"It is true that Harge Aird helped me enter the country and offered me a job as a waitress to get the green card but a problem was born ..."

"Thing?"

"Harge wanted me to work in the dining room as an entertainer. I refused. The immigration office wanted to send me away because it didn't appear that I worked anymore. "

"Why didn't you come to me for help?" Carol asked

"I didn't know you well and I was ashamed"

"You're a fool. But now I can help you. "

"No, you can't," said Therese, looking down

"Why?" Asked the blonde

"Richard fell in love with me"

"You love him?" Carol asked apprehensively

"No," she said firmly

Carol smiled at her happily.

"But nothing changes. We'll get married in three months "

"You can not"

"I must do it"

"Why?"

"They will send me away and ..."

"I will not allow it" Carol approached Therese

"You can't stop them, if I don't agree to marry Richard he will hurt you"

"Why should he," she asked in surprise

"Because he knows what I feel for you and I have to respect the pact"

"Therese, how do you feel about me?"

"It does not matter"

"Do they blackmail you because of me and shouldn't matter?"

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you"

"I'll be the one who'll pound that asshole!" Carol shouted as she headed for the door to reach him and tell him all the colors.

"No, please don't leave," she said, walling in the front door.

"Let me out, I want to break that asshole ass!"

Therese hugged Carol, resting her head on the blonde's chest, holding her tight.

"Carol I love you and I don't want them to kill you!" She said all in one breath

Carol was speechless. It was the first time Therese declared her love for her.

She raised her face looking into her eyes: "Say it again" she asked her as if she didn't believe what she had just heard.

"I love you" the girl repeated while her eyes became shiny.

Carol could no longer restrain herself by kissing her strongly, craving that kiss so longed for, that kiss that stuns the soul, which materializes every dream, every desire.

It was no longer a stolen kiss, but the vibrant desire that took shape.

Therese stepped back due to Carol's impetus pushing the girl to the door; their bodies took shape one in the other, their tongues flickered, their hands slipped along the clothes that were being taken off and the skin ignited with passion. Therese's mind was clouded by a single thought: she wanted Carol, she could no longer lie.

"Take me to bed," she told her as she caught her breath in the kisses that had no brakes.

Carol recovered the young woman's body by anchoring it to her own, Therese's legs around her hips so as not to lose the much desired contact. They came into the bedroom.

Carol put Therese on the bed and didn't waste any time, she got rid of what was left of her clothes and slipped off the girl's panties and shirt and started kissing her body inch by inch, going up along the contours filling her mouth with turgid breasts that they vibrated at the eager assault, until they returned to the lips now swollen with passion.

"Carol I want you so much!" She whispered in the woman's ear

Carol felt pleasantly upset. They smelled and sought each other by stealing each other's rhythm, holding their breath, releasing groans, stealing chills of love, rolling in the warm pleasure.

The blonde's hands slipped between her legs, until reaching the center of the woman who, following the throbbing of her hips, took the desired rhythm. Carol looked up to get lost in those of her young lover, intoxicated with the scent of her skin.

"Oh love, you are so beautiful!" She managed to tell her before Therese arched her body in a long shudder and the room filled with that music that was her moans until she shouted the name of her love: "Carol ... Carol ... .Carol ".

They sought each other over and over again during the night until their exhausted bodies settled into one another in search of rest. They fell asleep at dawn forgetting everything and everyone but above all what awaited them.


	10. Capitolo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't post before  
> If you want to comment I will be happy to answer you;)

Therese woke up, her face on Carol's chest, an arm around her waist and her legs intertwined with those of the blonde. She opened her eyes and cradled by the breath of her lover she happily became aware of where she was.

She smiled, remembering the past night, then saw Carol's freckles adorning her white skin and drawing the outlines with her forefinger.

The blonde shivered at the sweet contact. She smiled and then said, "What are you doing?"

"I write," she said showing off her dimples

"What do you write?" She continued slyly

"The name of my love" she said, smiling

"Interesting" she said pulling her to her "can I know her name?"

"It's a secret!" The young woman said

"I know a way to be able to make you scream," she said, dragging her hands over the young woman's hips, lifting her and straddling her.

The blonde lifted her torso to reach the long-awaited lips and Therese hugged Carol's neck to keep from falling.

The mouths joined in savoring the morning's desire.

Carol's hands gently gripped Therese's buttocks whose mouth opened in a deep groan at the determined thrust.

"I want a name," repeated Therese on her back

"Never, not even under torture!" The young woman said, panting with excitement.

"Well you wanted it," Carol said, teasing the woman's belly with a thousand kisses, licking between the scented curls on the surface, caressing her erect breasts and then loosening her grip.

"Carol" said the brunette "so it is not valid! You can't torture me like that!" She said arching her hips in search of a deeper contact.

"What else do you want? The insolence pays my dear! "

"Carol please"

"What do you want, my angel," she said, looking up at the pleading green eyes

"I want to hear you, I want your love, I want you, only you and no one else," she said between the moans of love

The blonde lit up with lust and began to deepen her kisses, licking and sucking until Therese screamed her name over and over again reaching her pleasure.

"Carol ... and only Carol ... and my love," said Therese, covering the blonde's face with kisses, catching her breath.

"You know you have a sweet taste, and those dimples of yours: they will be my death !!!!"

Therese laughed, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Carol asked her

"In the bathroom, I'd like to take a shower," she said and stood up, wrapping herself in the sheet

Carol grabbed a corner of the fabric and blocked it.

"Doesn't it seem absurd to cover you after what we've done?"

"Now it is day and I am ashamed," said Therese. She had never walked around the house naked and then in front of the woman she loved.

"Let me look at you," the blonde said

"Carol doesn't make sense, I'm ashamed," she said, blushing

"I want to see you naked in the sunlight," she said, pouting

Therese wanted to please Carol but she had never been so audacious, she didn't consider herself beautiful and then above all before a Greek goddess like Carol.

She opened the sheet that surrounded her body and, without taking it off completely, exposed her breasts to the air.

"I had a Catholic education ...... the nuns have raised me ... .. "she said without looking at Carol as if to justify her modesty and a shy smile appeared

Carol observed every curve, every perfect line but above all the bright red of the cheeks and those dimples.

She got up and approached the young woman, threw the sheet away and whispered to her, hugging her "you're perfect" and kissed her passionately.

Richard woke up with a great headache still lying on the privé couch. His mouth is mixed and his eyes are still sleepy.

he remembered that he was celebrating in the company of Therese and Carol Ross but he didn't remember how the evening ended.

he stretched and stood up. The legs still aching from the uncomfortable position. he staggered for a few steps, still bingeing when he saw Genevieve still in Abby's company.

"Hey, have you seen Therese?" he asked in an uncertain voice.

"She went with Carol to buy the dress for the party" said Abby "you don't remember or talked last night"

he couldn't remember anything about it but he didn't want to look like an idiot "Oh, I remember now. They would have gone this morning, "he said to recover

"You're a Richard rag, but where have you been?" Harge asked as he arrived at the bar

"I slept at the club. I was with Carol Ross and Abby Gerhard all evening, "he said turning to Abby as if to confirm

"Yes, we celebrated the whole evening," said Abby to reassure the man

"Well, I'm glad," Harge said, anticipating the gains.

"Carol invited us to her birthday party," the boy told his uncle

"Really, or were you drunk?" He said looking at Abby

"I confirm" replied the woman "Carol had come to talk to you but found only Richard"

"I'm happy. At the Ross party there are only people who count. So new business, "he said with a smile

"Bravo, you followed my advice, you must be that woman's friend," he told his nephew.

"Yes, uncle. Therese has become a good friend of hers "

"I would say more than friends Abby said chuckling. Genevieve nudged her to stop her comments which could make the two men suspicious.

"Miss Gerhard, tonight you will be my guest, along with Miss Ross of course," Harge said

"Of course," the woman said and they said goodbye.

They prepared to leave the room, still intoxicated by the smell of their love. Therese took Carol's hand and said, "Please don't say a word to Richard"

"Therese you know you can't keep lying, I'll fix everything, don't worry"

"Carol, I don't want them hurting you"

"And I don't want them to separate us," said the blonde as she approached to get another kiss.

"And if they found out now," said Therese

"So? We are leaving a hotel. Seeing me with a beautiful woman, what do you think they think? "

"Do you come here often in good company?" She said angrily

"I came here before I met you. Now there is only you in my thoughts "said Carol" My life after Mia was full of excesses and sex with those women only served to forget the past and not think "

"And that Emma?" Therese asked, lowering her eyes thoughtfully

"Emma is my mother's favorite, the ideal candidate who should change my life," she said, laughing

"All this is not funny Carol! How should I feel? "

"Like the woman I chose and who doesn't have to fear anything," she said, picking up the girl's body in a tender embrace, "you are the woman I love and no one can ever divide us," she said kissing her.

They left the room and in the hall they met Emma who had not been seen, who looked at them curiously.

She approached the concierge who promptly said, "Miss Brown what can I do for you?"

"Miss Ross stayed here with her friend?"

"Signorina has privacy, I can't ... .."

The woman opened her bag and placed a $ 50 bill on the counter and waited looking into his eyes.

The man continued: "It embarrasses me, I can't ..." but he immediately took the note, turned the attendance book to the page the day before and turned her back.

Emma looked at the list and found the name of Carol Ross, then asked: "and the woman who is with her, who is she?"

"We never take the name of the friends who accompany her for Miss Ross, I don't know what to say to her"

Emma was irritated at the sight of the two holding hands and left to be seen.

"I wonder if Richard will have woken up?" Asked the young woman "she will ask about my absence"

"Not at all. I told Abby we would go shopping for the party "

Just then Carol's cell phone rang.

"Hi, we were talking about you"

"Do I have to believe you? I think you have had other things to do in the last few hours "

Carol laughed heartily.

"And I feel you are happy now," said her friend.

"Yes, I am," she said as she stroked Therese's cheek

"Did Richard wake up?"

"Yes. he didn't remember anything. I told him you were out shopping, as you would agree "

"Well, so we have all day to be together"

"Ah, we were invited to a free evening at the club tonight, try not to miss"

"All right. Now let me go I have more fun things to do than talk about that bully "

"I imagine" and laughed "Say hi to Therese"

"Sure"

"Abby greets you. Richard knows we're out shopping, so you don't have to worry "

"Yes, but I really should buy myself a dress" said Therese "I have nothing for the occasion"

"Don't worry, let's go straight back" and drag her to the hotel boutique.

"Carol, this is not the place where I can buy anything," said Therese embarrassed.

They entered the boutique. The director immediately recognized Carol and introduced himself to the two women.

"Hello, I am Teodore Rupert director of this boutique, how can I be useful?"

"Good morning, I think I shouldn't introduce myself," said Carol

"Absolutely. Just tell me what I can serve you "

"Well we need to make purchases for an important gala so we would like to spend a considerable amount to find something suitable"

"You are in the right place. We will show you the most exclusive items; even if it will be difficult to match your beauty, "he said to please Carol.

Carol approached Theodore: it's not me you have to flatter Teo, but she "she said" she is you who have to indulge, not me. "

The man set to work calling his assistants.

Carol looked at Therese who was amused and was happy.

Therese had never been in a boutique, especially she couldn't afford to buy anything, but what made her happy was that those attentions were from Carol.

She put on several dresses and Carol urged her to buy more than one. She chose a Givenchy dress that she didn't show Carol because she wanted it to be a surprise.

The blonde laughed at the request not to see the dress but demanded that she buy lingerie suitable for the occasion she should have seen.

Therese blushed, but nodded happily that Carol couldn't stop thinking about her from that point of view.

she went into the dressing room wearing white lace and blushed when she saw herself in the mirror.

It was a very bold suit (the balcony bra held up and showed the breast in a see I don't see lace giving a more attractive appearance to her chest; and the loincloth barely covered her nakedness revealing firm buttocks), was in contrast with white color that emphasized the youthful and innocent appearance of the girl.

Carol from outside urged the young woman to show herself. Therese poked her head over the body with the curtain in the dressing room. "I certainly can't go out like this, I'm ashamed," she said to the blonde.

Carol laughed heartily then turned to the waiters who were waiting "we would like some privacy, you should move away and say come back in 15 minutes"

Teodore nodded to his partners and they all disappeared.

"Dear you can go out now," she said to Therese

Therese opened the curtain and showed herself in all her splendor.

Carol's gaze embraced the body of the young woman, scrutinizing her nakedness with satisfaction

"Angel, you are wonderful," she said approaching the young woman

She placed her hands on Therese's hips and held her close, kissing her neck.

"Carol, we can't" She whispered in the woman's ear

"Let me do it, nobody will come"

"Someone could hear us," she said panting from the woman's warm touches

"It is you that I want to hear Therese, let me taste you" and knelt before her beloved.

She looked up at Therese and watched her excitement as she stroked the fabric with her fingers "are you already so wet for me?" She asked, giving a kiss on the lace.

Therese gasped for the pleasure of the touch and laced her fingers into the blonde's hair

"Not yet my dear," she said, crawling up her body with the young woman's

She kissed the exposed breast and with one hand raised Therese's leg and brought it behind her side

"Carol so you're killing me!" She said

"Didn't you say they shouldn't hear us?" She replied with a smile

"Will you let me stay like this? At least let me satisfy myself, "she said with a thin voice, unable to resist the heat she felt between her legs

"Stop with your hands," she said, "only I can access this paradise!" She said, continuing to stimulate the woman with her fingers

"Carol I can no longer ... .."

The blonde tore off her soggy thong.

With a shudder Therese arched over the body of the blonde who finally appeased her desire, penetrating her with her fingers

Therese could no longer tame the pleasure and arrived shouting the name of her love.

"Shouldn't we have been quiet?" Carol said after kissing her tenderly on the mouth.

"You are terrible ... but I love you," replied the young woman, returning the kisses.

Carol helped her tidy up. They left the dressing room. Teodore greeted them with a smile as if he had heard nothing but Therese still felt embarrassed.

"Delivery to my home and balance on my personal account," said Carol without getting upset.

"Yes Madam. I hope you enjoyed the shopping, "he said smugly

Carol looked at Therese "more than satisfied, didn't she?" Smiling at her

Therese nodded in embarrassment but smiled happily.


	11. Capitolo 11

"Welcome back," said Abby, seeing Carol and Therese enter the Club for lunch

"Hi Abby, didn't we decide to have lunch together?" Carol said to make fun of her

"Of course, but how things had turned out I thought you had run away together," she said, laughing

"It is an idea. I wouldn't mind, ”the blonde said, looking at Therese

Genevieve joined them and was happy to see the two women radiant.

"I see you've clarified yourself," she said, turning to Therese

The young woman nodded, showing off a sweet smile.

"And we are also so hungry," said Carol

They sat down and ordered lunch.

After a while Emma entered the room and saw the quartet having lunch and Carol still holding the hand of that young woman in her. She decided to investigate. She approached their table.

"Good morning Carol, it's a pleasure to see you at the Club"

"Good morning to you Emma, we have just finished ordering, if you want to join us you are welcome," the blonde replied gently.

Therese removed her hand from the blonde's, hoping that Emma had not seen; but the gesture did not escape the woman.

"I don't think I know your friends," she said. "I'm Emma, Emma Brown."

"Yes, you are right." Carol said quietly "She is Therese, Therese Belivet a dear friend of mine and she is Genevieve Cantrell"

"My conquest," Abby said to irritate the woman

Genevieve laughed at that statement, while Emma became irritated.

"I didn't know there were new members at the club," she said to emphasize their social status.

"They are our guests," Carol said and picked up Therese's hand again to emphasize the affection she felt for her.

"I see. They are lucky, you do not enter the club except as guests or for social status, "she said, turning to Therese.

"We know the rules of the Circle, as you should know that everyone depends on the Ross family," said Abby with a smile

Emma did not comment and turned to Carol: "I hope to see you again soon, we need to deepen the discussion of the other day"

Carol laughed heartily. "I think we'll meet again at my party," she said without another word

"Good continuation" and swayed away on her stiletto heels.

"Hey, Carol is swaying for you," said Abby, laughing

Carol observed the woman who turned slyly but did not flinch.

Therese pushed her hand away from the sullen blonde.

"You must not be jealous of Emma, there is nothing between us"

"But would she like it!"

"But I wouldn't like it," she said, kissing her palm.

"Harge is excited to come to your party," said Abby

"I believe he will meet new customers and therefore there will be new earnings," said Carol

"Is it a birthday party?" Asked Genevieve

"Yes, but half the country is invited," said Abby, laughing

"Your parents won't object that you invited us?" Therese asked worriedly

"It's my party, I can invite whoever I want," said Carol, smiling at her

"Of course Linda won't be happy when she sees you together," said Abby

She will have to accept it," said Carol determined

"In theory, Therese will be with Richard," Genevieve said

"She will come with him, then he will be with me," said Carol

"You're too optimistic," said Therese, "it won't let me go so easily."

"Don't worry, I know what to do," Carol said

And they toasted their success.

Therese and Genevieve returned to the club, they would see the girls later.

"Therese, you've finally come back," Richard began

"Yes, I went shopping with Carol as we had decided"

"Well, what did you buy nice?" she asked curiously

"They will deliver in the coming days"

"Wow, you went to a boutique"

"Yes. Carol insisted that I had to buy a nice dress for the occasion "

"How much did it cost?"

"It was actually her gift"

"You have become good friends"

"Yes," said Therese without looking at him. She was afraid that he could understand that they were more than friends because she was blushing thinking about the day she spent with her.

"Carol are you ready for the big event?" Linda asked, smiling

"Are you referring to my party?" Carol asked

"Yes sure. I invited several personalities I hope you will have fun and be sociable "

"Mom to what or who are you referring to?" She asked raising her eyebrows, already knowing the answer.

"Emma will come naturally and I wish you were kind to her and thought about a possible future together"

"Mom, don't get illusions, I don't want to spend my future with her. But I'll be kind "

"Carol tell me the truth, is there anyone in your life?"

"Yes. But it's not the time to talk about it, "she said to avoid other problems and started to leave.

"Carol is waiting. We need to talk."

"Tomorrow I have to get ready to go out"

"But if you've just returned," Linda said in surprise

"The night is young and I am more so," the blonde said, greeting her

"Good evening, beautiful women," said Abby as she entered the private room, while Genevieve awaited her arrival.

Carol had just arrived and was already sipping her favorite bourbon.

Ellene served liqueurs. Only Therese was missing.

Harge beamed in greeting and then turned to Carol: "Richard Richard told me you invited us to your party, I am happy with your invitation. Tonight offers the house "

"Well, will Richard and Therese not keep us company?"

"Sure, they will be here soon"

Therese soon came in followed by Richard.

"Good evening," the young woman said, smiling

"Hi Therese," said Abby

"We have to celebrate tonight, my uncle is not always so generous to offer liquor to everyone," he said, laughing

"We will do it," replied Carol, handing him a drink.

The evening continued quietly until Richard wanted to dance with Therese

"Come on, let's dance," he said, turning to the young woman

"I don't like Richard"

"And no, tonight we have to have fun" he took her by the arm and dragged her to the track.

Carol was about to intervene but Abby stopped her with her hand.

The two began to dance, Richard began to hold Therese to himself.

Carol couldn't see that bully hugging her Therese. she began to fidget

Ellene tried to distract her. "Carol are just dancing," she told her to calm her.

But Richard began to feel the girl's ass and kiss her neck.

Carol no longer saw us and jumped up to join them. Therese saw Carol approaching visibly irritated and pushed Richard away, saying, "You know I don't like public effusions"

The boy lost his balance and fell to the ground, but got up immediately.

"Therese, honey, forgive me. Come back to dance "

Therese went to the ladies' bathroom.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Carol said to Richard, without a glance at him.

She entered the bathroom and found Therese waiting for her.

"Therese all right?" She asked approaching the young woman

"You don't have to do that, Carol"

"It's stronger than I can't see you together. If I think he could touch you ... "she said irritably" Tell me did he try? "

"Carol, you'd better go home ..." Therese said so as not to continue the conversation

Carol took her in her arms and held her tight.

"You are mine and nobody else's" she said kissing her neck "I want to make love with you now and every day of my life"

Their effusions were interrupted by Abby.

"Hey, hey, stay calm, it's a bit too hot in here!" She said "and then somebody could come in and they'd find you"

"All right, Abby, I think the evening ended here. You should take Carol home. "

"I don't need the nurse. I need you to come with me, "she said, looking at her pleadingly.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will come to you but now it is better that you go. I promise I'll keep Richard at bay "

"Promise? I'll wait for you tomorrow for lunch, okay? ”The blonde said giving her a last kiss.

Therese nodded, smiling at her.

The next day Carol woke up early and showed up at her parents' house to have breakfast.

"Good morning," she said, greeting both Linda and John.

"What a pleasant surprise," said Linda, "what should we honor?"

"Mommy, I came to talk to daddy," Carol said, looking at her father, who looked up from his newspaper to meet his daughter's.

"It must be important if you fell out of bed early in the morning," said John, closing the paper. "Well, I listen to you"

"No. Not here I would like to talk to you in the studio, it's about work and I don't want to bore my mother "

Linda wrinkled her nose, sensing that her daughter was lying but didn't object.

The father got up and they both shut themselves up in the study.

"Now that we're here, tell me what's bothering you," said John, knowing his daughter.

"I want to sell quotas of my assets to Harge Aird" she said going straight to the point

"Thing? Why? "John asked worriedly

"I have business to conclude and I want to negotiate and only then will I get what I want"

"You're not very clear, Carol, what's going on? Won't you be blackmailing yourself? "

"Not me directly. I have to solve a situation that is close to my heart "she lit a cigarette and went to the window. "I fell in love"

John was amazed by Carol's words also because he didn't talk much with him especially about her private.

"If you have to go so far as to undermine your heritage, this means that he or she does not belong to our social class"

"It's a she. And Harge keeps it in his hand. If I don't do something, she'll be expelled from the country or marry that nephew's bully "

"And she loves you?" He asked looking into her eyes.

Carol put out the cigarette throwing the last puff into the air. If it were not so it will be my downfall.

"I don't want to get into your heart business, I want you to be happy but it seems like a rash move. Let me investigate and look for another solution. If then there is nothing else to do you can move as you wish. Even if your mother won't be happy with your choice, so it will be good if she doesn't know anything at the moment "

"Well, I knew I could count on you and your discretion."

"Carol"

"Yes?"

"Will this woman come to your party?" He asked curiously

"Yes, of course," she said beaming

"Like her?"

"An angel, flung out of space…"


	12. Capitolo 12

"Carol, come look who came to see us," Linda said as she sipped her tea.

"Emma, good morning," Carol said to be kind

"Carol, good morning. I came to invite you to lunch, a new restaurant opened in the center and I thought ... "

"It was a kind thought yours but I am busy for lunch, it will be for the next time," said Carol, who just wanted to leave.

"Stay with us for a while," her mother said. "Do you want a cappuccino?"

"No, but I'll have a coffee," Carol said to please her mother

"Have you already chosen the dress you'll be wearing for your party?" Emma asked

"No, not yet." Carol said

"Mine will be cobalt and I was hoping you would choose a color that would come close to mine," she said looking into her eyes.

"Emma, I don't like doing these things ..."

"Do you mind my company, Carol?" The woman asked directly

Carol looked at her mother as if to reproach her for giving false hope to their hostess.

"No. But I am a free spirit and I do not believe that I will soon be bound to anyone. "

"Carol you have to try to be happy again," said Linda

"I'm trying, mom believe me. Now I have to go I wish you a good day ”and got up to leave.

"Carol ..." Linda called to her unnecessarily

"Don't worry Linda, you'll see that I'll be able to change her mind"

"I'd be happy," said Linda, drinking her tea

"Do you know a woman named Therese, Therese Belivet?" Emma asked

"Yes. She is a friend of Carol's. A young woman full of problems she tries to help "

"She has no interest in you"

"She assured me no"

"I'm not sure. The other day they left a hotel together "

"Thing? It can't be, "said Linda, standing up

"You know how I feel about your daughter and I would stand aside if she approached a woman worthy of her, but I don't think this Therese is at her height."

"Of course not. She's a waitress with whom I suppose. Don't worry I'll investigate the matter. You are the right woman for my daughter and she will have to understand it in one way or another. "She said to please her guest who was satisfied with her reply.

Carol went to work and then to take Therese.

Seeing her leave the club, she pulled the car over to the sidewalk and began: "Good morning, miss, allow a prayer?"

"Carol, weren't we supposed to see you at your place for lunch?" She asked, illuminating her face with a beaming smile.

"Yes, but I decided to pick you up, the wait was killing me. Salts."

Therese turned back hoping no one saw her but Richard was at the window and watched the whole scene.

Therese got into the car and Carol gathered her face in her hands, resting her lips on those of the young woman, savoring her strawberry mouth.

The boy became irritated and ran down to join them but by now the car was gone.

He kicked the garbage can as a woman approached him

"Is he Richard Semco?" She asked, taking off her sunglasses

"Yes. I am, who is she? What she wants?"

"I am a friend and I want to help him. Where can we talk "

"Come on," the boy said, fascinated by the beauty and elegance of the woman.

"Carol, shouldn't we have lunch?" Therese said, laughing at Carol's effusions.

They didn't even enter the house that Carol pushed Therese to the wall and started kissing her neck.

"Of course, as you can see I have a certain hunger," she began between one kiss and another.

Therese started to unbutton the blonde's pants that rolled up around her ankles. Carol smiled for her initiative.

Each kiss was followed by the loss of a garment until they reached the bedroom where both were now completely naked and found themselves clutching one another's body.

The room filled with their groans and both stopped only after they had reached pleasure.

"If we continue like this, we will eat for dinner!" Said Therese

"Are you complaining about me?"

"How could I? You're a careful lover, "said Therese, blushing.

Carol smiled at her and began "I'm all sticky, I'll have to take a bath, come"

They started in the bathroom. The room was large and the tub was spacious, suitable for two.

They remained naked while the tub filled up and the steam flooded the room which now smelled of lavender.

Therese entered first and Carol positioned herself on the opposite side of the pool. The young woman stretched her foot between the blonde's legs, caressing her blonde curls, labia majora and clitoris with her big toe.

Carol smiled at her "you're a nice snack," he said, kissing her fingers and sucking on the damp skin. The blonde's face lit up and her breathing became faster and faster.

Therese moved closer to the woman's side and started caressing her groin again. Carol could no longer resist clinging to the hand of her young lover, panting until Therese filled her with two fingers, stimulating her and reaching extreme pleasure.

"You're amazing," she said, catching her breath.

"You're so exciting that I almost don't recognize myself, you don't know what you make me "the young woman confessed" I have never felt like this "

Carol kissed her tenderly "Come on, it's time to have lunch, I want to take you to a nice place"

They got up and dressed again, going hand in hand from the building.

Linda surprised them by looking out the window and realized that Carol was now taken by the young maid more than she wanted her to believe.

Emma had succeeded, she had hired Richard so that Carol hated Therese, and there was only one way to get to her purpose; and Richard was happy to help the woman and make some extra money.

Carol took Therese to a pizzeria near her company where she was known.

From the very spartan aspect the room was small but well maintained.

The owner Cesare immediately recognized Carol and went to meet her to greet her.

"Miss Carol is a pleasure to see you again, you haven't visited us for a while"

"You are right Cesare, I was very busy and then my girlfriend made me suffer; she took away my sleep and hunger, "she said, introducing him to Therese

Therese blushed but was happy to get to know the man who was very kind to them.

They had lunch with an excellent Margherita pizza and an Italian beer and spent the next few hours chatting lovingly unaware of what was about to happen.

Carol's cell phone rang. And she promptly replied: "Hi, I'm at lunch, what is it?"

It was her father who wanted to talk to her and asked her for a meeting soon.

"Well, I'm close here if you want I can come soon" she said, realizing that it was the question concerning Therese "I agree to see you soon" she smiled at the young woman who  
she had waited for the call to end.

"Everything good? Do you have to leave? "She asked a little disappointed.

"Yes, I have an important meeting with my father, but if you want you can accompany me so I can introduce you," she said, smiling at her.

"Carol I'm not ready for a meeting with your father, especially until things get resolved with the Aird," she said worriedly.

Carol took her hand "Don't worry I'll solve everything and we can be together in the sunlight"

Therese returned the gesture with a smile that showed those precious dimples that Carol loved so much.

Carol paid the bill, they greeted Cesare but, before leaving, she entered the store's warehouse door.

"Carol, this is not the exit!" Said Therese dragged by the blonde

"Shhhh, it's quiet, I just want to say goodbye" and took her in her arms, kissing her.

Therese picked up the blonde's lips in her and sank into her grip.

"Carol, so you take my breath away," she gasped, returning to herself

"You are my oxygen Therese, I could no longer live without you"

"It will be good to leave or we will show and then your father is waiting for you" the young woman said, recovering herself

Carol laughed at her girlfriend's embarrassment and then left before the eyes of Caesar who had guessed the situation and greeted her by shaking her hand in a greeting.

"Carol, you were right, Harge Aird is holding Miss Belivet in her hand. He has knowledge in the Immigration office, his cousin works there and I don't think he'll give up if he doesn't want Harge, so you'll have to act satisfying his thirst for money "

"I was sure he could act undisturbed, and his other employees are mostly underpaid and exploited immigrants. Use the cousin's power for his purposes. I don't think he'll let himself be corrupted by money, "the woman said

"Don't worry, we will arrange a meeting with him tomorrow and we will see what his demands are, then you will decide if it is worth it"

"I'd give all my possessions for Therese," she said openly

"Carol don't be rash, let me treat"

"Agreed," said the woman, "but I will not accept any compromise, she must be free of any link"

"Sure. I will contact you immediately. Don't go to the club tonight, let it be damaged to know the reason for the meeting, we must take it by surprise "

"Okay" she started to leave but before opening the door she turned to her father one last time and said "Daddy, thank you for everything"

John nodded and then told her "Now get out of the feet I have to do" and returned to his paperwork.

Carol smiled at him and left.


	13. Capitolo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I only post now but I was busy writing a new story that had taken me and that I will post after this.  
> I hope you like it anyway and would like to comment.

"Therese, I was looking for you," said Richard, smiling at the woman.

"I went to lunch with Carol," the young woman said enthusiastically

"Now you spend more time with her than with me," he said to test her

"There is a party in a few days and it is helping me to be up to the event" she justified herself.

"It will be a great event indeed. You will have to help me choose a dress. Today you will take me shopping "

"All right," she said annoyed.

"We will leave for the 17 p.m. and then we'll go to dinner together "

"I should be working tonight," Therese said to avoid having dinner with him and seeing Carol coming back to the club.

"Don't worry, you are the owner's girlfriend. See being my girlfriend has its advantages "

Therese did not contradict him.

They went out together and Therese helped him with his purchases and then Richard took her to eat at a restaurant near the sea.

She wanted the woman to feel comfortable and ordered her favorite dishes with champagne.

"Therese I thought a lot about us. I decided we should anticipate our marriage, ”he said, pouring the champagne.

"Why? I mean we don't have to rush things, I wish it were all perfect "she mumbled as an excuse

"You don't have to worry it will be but we have to hasten the immigration office files and then I can't wait to be your husband," he said, taking her hand.

Therese was saddened by that idea and hoped in her heart that Carol could free her from this nightmare.

"Don't forget that otherwise you will have to return to your country. But that won't happen, "he said with a smile," Let's toast to our future, "and he smiled at her.

Therese couldn't drink.

Carol had recently arrived at the club, she explicitly asked of Therese.

"She went out with Richard," said Dannie, pouring bourbon over her

"Where did they go?" He asked

"I'm certainly not their nurse! Then they are engaged they will have gone to have a good time, Therese is a nice treat! "He said naively

Carol froze him with a look, threw a handful of money on the counter and went away irritated.

Harge approached the counter "What Carol Ross wanted," he asked Dannie

"Drink ... and asked for Therese," he said without thinking

"This obsession with that girl is becoming a problem"

"They looked for you," Dannie said

"Who?" He asked

A boy left this note for you.

Harge took it and opened it. It was the request for an appointment with John Ross for the next day at his company.

"What will you want from me?" He thought without being able to give an explanation.

Therese and Richard returned to the club.

Richard was in high spirits for his beautiful evening, while Therese couldn't wait to return to her apartment and call Carol.

At one point Richard held her in his arms and kissed her against the wall.

Therese tried to wriggle out of his grip but couldn't. Flashes of light flooded the corridor but the young woman didn't understand in the bustle of what it was. Richard released the kiss, continuing the trail of kisses on the girl's neck.

"Richard, leave me or scream," she said, trying to move the man who was nailing her to the wall with his body.

"My dear, you're driving me crazy!" he tried to lift the skirt and reach the center of the young woman with his hand

Therese no longer hesitated, struck him with a sharp knee in the groin, and the young man could do nothing but bend in two and scream in pain.

"I didn't give you any permission to palpate me and I don't want you to touch me," she shouted as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Bitch, I'll have my revenge soon!" Then turned to the corridor where a boy was standing with a camera.

"Tommy, did you manage to take the pictures?" He asked still sore

"Yes, sir. I was so good that he didn't even see me, "the boy began

"Well. I have to have them for tomorrow, "he said with a grin.

Carol returned home and called Abby and told her everything.

"Do you think he will accept your proposal? "Harge is an unscrupulous man," said Abby

"But he is also an ambitious man and the money is what I love most in the world," said Carol

"What about Richard?"

"Richard is a bully, he doesn't love Therese he just wants to have her, but I won't let him"

"I hope things go as you wish"

"If this is not the case, I will act in another way"

"What do you mean?" Asked the apprehensive friend

"Nothing, don't worry, everything will be fine" and they said goodbye.

The next day was the long-awaited meeting.

John was sitting at his desk and Carol was standing next to him.

"When it comes, let me talk and don't let your feelings betray you, whatever he says"

"Of course, I'm not a naive," said Carol firmly.

"Mr. Ross, the sigor Aird is here and would like to be received," said Claire the secretary

"Let him come in and pass me no phone calls, I'll be very busy"

"Good morning, Mr. Ross, good morning, Carol," he said, entering and extending a hand to both of them

"Good morning Harge," said Carol

"Good morning Mr. Aird" said John to keep his distance he wonders why I sent for him "

"Actually I have half a mind but I prefer that she tell me the reason for my visit"

"We would like to make a deal with you," said the man, accessing a cigarette and offering it to the man he refused.

"With me? It seems a little strange to me. I don't think you need my support in your business "

"But you are. And she has something or better someone we need "

Harge after having openly laughed he began: "Therese. Therese Belivet "

Carol became nervous at her obvious mockery but said nothing as her father had asked her.

"Yes. Miss Belivet is a friend of my daughter and we would like to help her "

"She already has my help and then she will soon marry my nephew Richard," he said, looking at the blonde to catch her thoughts.

"We all know that it is not the solution to her problems and the girl does not have this desire," Carol's father said smoothly.

"And what would you like me to do, to break my nephew's heart for your whim?" He said to get to the real proposal.

"Absolutely. Richard is young, he will have the opportunity to rebuild his life with any girl he wants, or rather after the proposal I am about to make to him, I believe he will be able to aspire to some girl from a good family "

"What are you talking about?" Harge asked curiously

"If you accept our terms, I will give the boy $ 500,000, but he will have to forget about the girl and no longer have contact with her or my daughter"

Harge jumped from the chair. "Would you give us $ 500,000 for that girl with no family who can only do the maid? Carol really got into your blood! "He said mocking her

Carol clapped her hand hard on the table "I will not allow you to talk like that, nor criticize my decisions"

"Calm, calm. I was just surprised by this proposal, I didn't want to offend anyone. I didn't know I had the hen with the golden eggs in my house! "

"Enough" said John "You have three days to think about it and give us an answer. Of course he will have to have a green card and you already know how to get it, "he said, alluding to the shady knowledge he had.

"Sure, you'll have the whole package," he said with a smile

"Ah, I don't want Richard to show up at my party, I just want Therese," Carol said.

"she will be accompanied by you and I will give you the money at the end of the evening," said John.

"All right, I'll talk to the boy, but how will the girl get it? You are practically buying her "

"she won't have to know about this deal, you'll know what to say to her," said John annoyed

"Well, I think we're done, now you can leave us," said Carol eager to send him away.

"Certainly, it was a real pleasure to come and see you" and greeted them.

"Do you think he will accept?" Carol asked

"He certainly is so greedy that he won't let this opportunity slip away," said John.

Harge immediately returned to the club to meet Richard and tell him the news and called his cousin to get the green card for Therese right away.

Upon entering he met the young "Therese, how nice to meet you I really wanted to talk to you, come to my office"

"Mr. Aird I have not finished here yet"

"Don't worry, I have important news about you," he said, smiling at her

Therese followed her curiously

"From today I don't want you to work more at the club," said the man

"Why? How can I repay her if I don't work? ”The young woman asked, alarmed by the news

"Don't worry, I feel more than satisfied, you have no debt with me. From today you are a free woman "

"What is this change due to?" Asked Therese

"You did a good job and then Richard loves you very much and I don't want you to think we want to exploit you"

"Mr. Harge, I love Richard but as a friend," she said, hoping that the situation with the boy could be solved with her confession

"Richard wants to marry you, isn't it also your wish?" He said, already knowing the answer

"Actually I don't want to marry him, but he doesn't want to let me go, he also told me that if I don't marry, he will not only send me away but he will hurt the people I love" she confessed

"Are you referring to Carol?" He said, smiling at her

The girl didn't answer, she didn't know if she could trust

"Therese I wasn't born yesterday, carol always asks about you and spends more time here than at home because you're here. And if two plus two always makes four I've seen that you don't mind. "

Therese didn't have time to answer him, Richard came in like a fury "Uncle did you call me? What happened Dannie told me you went to the Ross "

"Was it from Carol?" Therese asked

"Yes, for some business, Therese now lets me talk to Richard. You have the day off, get out and go have fun, "he told her as he led her to the door

"Uncle, what's up?" Richard asked curiously

"I have good news for us. John Ross offered us a large sum to leave Therese free "

"And should I leave it to Carol's bitch? I don't think soor "the boy said irritated

"You are stupid. That little girl is our hen with the gold eggs. Do you know how much they offered us? $ 500,000 for not seeing her again and I'm not going to give up this money for your whim "

"But uncle made fun of me," the boy muttered

"I don't give a damn if you got your meatball stolen from the plate, I want you to leave it immediately and you won't bother either of us anymore"

"When will we get the money?"

"After the party, but you won't come"

"How, why?" The boy asked

"It is one of the conditions that they imposed on us and you will do what I tell you"

"That bitch will have won that?"

"For $ 500,000 he can also ask you to jump into the fire for me. Did you understand? And don't try to disobey me "

"No uncle," he said unconvinced and went out.

He kicked a chair and walked into the hall.

Therese returned to the room and met Genevieve in the corridor.

"All right, dear? Dannie told me that Harge wanted you in his office, "she asked

"Yes everything is fine. Indeed too well, "she said

"What do you mean?" The woman asked

"He freed me from the obligation to repay him and he wants me to be free and happy"

"What? But was he drunk or what? "

"No. He was sober, he had a meeting with Carol's father but I don't know what it was about, "the girl said

"Did Carol manage to reason with him? Or have solved in another way ... .. "

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Therese but I think they had to give him something in return for your freedom otherwise Harge would never let you go"

Therese was speechless "I have to talk to Carol," she said as he ran out.

Carol had just entered the club with Abby.

"Carol, we need to talk," Therese said directly

"Hi, of course tell me what's going on?" The blonde said

"You should tell me, what happens," the young woman said

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"Harge told me I can rest easy and I won't have to work here anymore"

"And aren't you happy?"

"But I also know that he spoke with you and your father"

"Therese I already told you I wouldn't let them blackmail you or take you away from me. What's the problem?"

"How did you do it?" The young woman insisted

"It does not matter. Now you're free and you can make your dreams come true here in America "

"I wouldn't say free," Richard said as he entered

"What do you want, Richard, this is a private conversation," Carol said to send him away

"Therese you want to know what happened. I'll tell you, "he said, laughing

"No Richard, stop it." Carol said "You're drunk and you might regret what you're about to say"

Abby and Therese looked at the two without understanding what they wanted to say to each other.

"It's good that she knows the truth," the boy said

"There is nothing to know," said Carol

"Therese bought you." He said all in one breath as the blonde yanked him toward the exit

"What?" Said Therese

"They bought you, they give my uncle money to let you go, that's how the rich solve their business"

Carol pushed the boy to the ground and joined Therese

"Therese didn't do things like that ... .." she tried to justify herself

"Did you buy me? How am I going to pay you back and your father knows everything about us and will he pay for me? It's monstrous, "she said as tears rolled down her face

"Wait, let me explain ..." Carol said, taking her hands

Therese freed herself from her grip and ran away crying.

"Therese ..." Carol screamed

"You're stupid, you can never have her" Richard said, laughing

Carol ignored his comment and now had to reach Therese and talk to her.


	14. Capitolo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm not always quick to post but my mind is elsewhere right now.  
> I will try to do my best to be fast in updates and I hope they live up to your expectations.  
> I will be happy if you want to comment.

Therese didn't know what to think or who to trust. She couldn't stop crying, she was deeply disappointed.

She knew Harge and she knew that he was an exploiter and that Richard wanted her only for pride but from Carol she never expected such behavior.

She was treated like a slut, a trophy earned at auction. Carol had not helped her get her freedom. She had only changed master, belonged to Carol as any object of her own.

She decided not to return to the club and wandered the whole day to think about what to do and how to behave.

Carol looked for her everywhere, at her apartment, at the tobacco shop, in the places she used to frequent, but nothing. She no longer knew where to look.

Therese went to the Ross home, wanted to know the truth before making any decisions.

Linda was not at home nor was Carol.

The maid explained that only the gentleman was present in the house and Therese asked if he could receive her.

John was surprised that the girl wanted to talk to him also because Carol was not present, but decided to receive her in his office.

"Good evening I am Therese, Therese Belivet"

"Good evening Miss Belivet, Carol is not at home," he said, believing that he wanted to talk to his daughter.

"Actually, I came to talk to you," said the young woman, gathering her courage

"With me? I am happy with her visit, I can finally get to know the woman who kidnapped my daughter's heart, "he said, sensing that the girl had heard about the latest events and was angry with Carol.

Therese blushed at that statement but she kept talking

"Mr. Ross, I am sorry for everything. I don't want to harm anyone, nor be a burden. I care about my freedom and I have a pride. If staying in this country means stepping on my principles, I prefer to leave. I have learned that to redeem my freedom you will have to pay a large sum of money to Mr. Aird and I cannot allow this to happen. Please for that to desist from his intent. "

"How can she believe that I want to trample her principles. My intention is to help a woman in need who is the woman my daughter loves. "The man said sincerely

"My relationship with Carol does not justify his work. How would you feel if your freedom depended on having money. If I accepted your agreement I would feel as if I were changing master and not as a free woman. I would feel obliged to Carol and your family and I could have no more respect for myself. "

"Your speech does you honor and I understand your reasons. Now I understand why Carol fell in love with her, besides being a beautiful woman she is also very wise for her young age "

"I don't see it that way. It is life that puts us in front of difficulties that we have the duty to overcome in order to reach happiness and be proud of ourselves "

John nodded. "Have you already talked to Carol?"

"No, the news shocked me to the point that I didn't want to hear her"

"She should instead. Therese my daughter does not have an easy character, she took from me, for her in life there is or white or black there are no compromises, no doubts; this is why she has never wanted to bind herself to anyone until today. Then she met her. Believe me, in a few weeks you managed to smooth out her character and finally make her open her heart and I'm very happy about it. I hadn't seen my daughter so full of energy and happy since she lived with her wife Mia. She had to face her illness and death and had closed herself up as a hedgehog, nothing had value for her, even her very existence no longer meant anything. If you really love her, think carefully before throwing such a deep love. Carol's gesture is dictated by love and not by possession. Talk to her then she can make a decision about your future. "

Therese felt calmer. She thanked the man for having received her and asked him not to mention their meeting with Carol.

"Don't worry, you won't know anything from me. I hope to see her again at the party, ”he said, shaking her hand.

Therese returned the greeting and decided to wait for Carol.

By now it was very late, Carol no longer knew where to look for the young woman and decided to go home, she would come back tomorrow to look for her.

She entered the driveway and saw a figure sitting on the bench in her garden and recognized the young woman.

"Therese! I've been looking for you all day, where were you? "She asked, approaching the young woman

"I had to think about what happened, I wasn't ready to talk to you," she said looking into her eyes.

"I understand that you are angry but it is not how you think"

"What should I think except that you bought me like you do with a pack animal, or worse, like a prostitute?"

"Do not talk like that. You know well that these were not my intentions; you are terribly unfair to me. "

"Would I be the one to act badly?"

"No. But forget the most important thing. ”The blonde said with decision

"What are you referring to?"

"I love you. And if I lose everything to share my life with you I would do it without any hesitation "

Therese had no words. No one had ever loved her this way. She didn't know whether to be happy or afraid it was too good to be true.

Carol approached the girl and took her hand kissing her palm

"You're all I want in my life, no one can ever separate us. Let me Love You. I respect you and I love you and what I did I did only for the feeling I feel for you. "She told her, continuing to kiss her wrist and then caressing her face with her hand and kissing her neck.

Therese trembled at her sweet touch and could not help but welcome the blonde's lips on her in a tender kiss that dissolved every doubt.

"Stay with me," Carol said as soon as their lips left.

Therese smiled at her discovering her delicious dimples "Is it an order?" She said softly

"It's a prayer," replied the blonde

Therese took her hand and they entered the house.

All the fears and misunderstandings vanished

Therese stepped forward to reach the bedroom door.

She opened the door and after closing it she put Carol's body back on it, groaning in surprise.

The girl's fingers began to advance along her thighs under her skirt. Carol shuddered as Therese's hand advanced with ever greater intimacy. Carol's breath picked up speed for the pleasure that the expert fingers gave her but suddenly the young woman stopped.

Disappointed, Carol heavily inspired holding the hand of her lover who bent down and opened her legs by insinuating her tongue inside her thighs. Carol's face flamed from the contact when the girl's tongue hit the hem of her panties and then she felt her hands spread her legs wider, bringing one over her shoulder.

The girl's fingers crossed the line of the leg along the touch-sensitive inner part, at the crease of her thighs, until she slipped inside the underwear to push the fabric aside and give space to press in the hot meat. Carol gasped with desire but in a moment Therese walked away.

She went up the woman's body and kissed her passionately on the lips, letting her lover taste her sweet taste; then she stepped back and sat on the armchair at the foot of the bed and ordered: "Undress"

Carol was excited only to hear the authoritative command of the woman and without her having it repeated she fiddled with the zipper of her dress that slid gently down her curves and then fell to her feet.

Therese looked at the woman, moistened her lips and then bit her lower lip but waited.

Carol took off her panties by lifting one leg first and then the other with a kick and threw them towards the brunette as a sign of challenge. Therese stood up and reached her calmly, looking into her eyes. She got rid of her suit (he was wearing only a thong and a white lace bra) but her attention was all directed to the gaze of the blonde who ignited her body;

Therese slipped off the bra straps and slid her finger down the cup, lowering it to the nipple but not uncovering the breast completely. Juicy kisses moistened the skin and the woman moaned at the rough contact. She did the same on the other side, showing the white skin that quivered at the touch, then stepped back to admire it.

"Carol, you're beautiful," she said softly, taking her to the bed. Both now naked.

Carol sat down along the edge, Therese put one foot on the bed and opened her legs to show her excitement: Carol could no longer resist her, she sank into the groin of the young woman who groaned with pleasure.

They spent the night looking for each other, wishing each other, loving each other until the first hours of the morning, now satiated by love.

Carol woke up happy; she held her Therese in her arms. She stood still to prevent her from waking up. The sun poked out of the window, illuminating the young woman's face. "She really looked like an angel," she thought.

The brunette opened her eyes awakened by the sound of birds chirping.

Her face was resting on the blonde's chest, she looked up to meet her and smiled at her.

"Good morning, angel," said Carol, stroking her hair

"Good morning," said Therese, rising to her neck, looking at the woman she had well marked in the heat of love.

Caressing the signs, she said, "I'm sorry, I scored too much, did I hurt you?" She asked softly

"Absolutely, never apologize for the love you show me, I am very happy that you want me so much. I like that you are so passionate "

Therese smiled at her, uncovering her dimples, and Carol could not resist, reversed their position, placing the blackberry on her back and kissing her tenderly

"These dimples of yours make me go crazy," she said, kissing them, only to discover the young woman's naked body and start kissing it along the neck, on the chest ...

"Carol. "You'll be late for work," she said panting

"Whoever tells you I'm going to work, I have something else in mind," she said, smiling at her and they started making love again.

Abby congratulated Carol on how she handled the situation and above all because she finally saw her happy. "

"I'm going to ask Therese to move in with me," she told her friend.

"Do you think it's the right time? I mean he will have to face several changes and she might think it's a stretch for how things went to get her freedom "

"I don't think so, she understood that mine was just a gesture of love and that only in this way could we resolve the situation with those people. I can't wait to slap that Richard parasite "

"Carol let it go, now you just have to think about your happiness. When will you make the proposal? "she asked curiously

"On my birthday, after the big party," she said enthusiastically

"Tomorrow? Wow we will see some good ones, it will be a birthday with a bang. "

"What do you mean?" Asked Carol strangely

"Your parents will know Therese, your mother will have a heart attack and Emma will die of envy," she said, laughing.

"Abby don't mess around. I don't care about my birthday but I want it to be unforgettable for my Therese "

"You're really in love!" she said making little hearts with her hands to tease her. Carol blushed and patted her shoulder to stop her.

Therese had returned to the club to get the things she needed to get ready for the next day's party. Carol wanted to accompany her but the young woman asked her not to return to the club to prevent her from meeting Richard.

Genevieve was happy to see the radiant girl.

"Therese, you sprinkle happiness from all the pores! Finally I see you happy "

"Yes I am. Carol and I have cleared up and will soon leave this place to start a new life. "

"With Carol?"

"We haven't talked about it yet. For now I am happy not to have to hide the feelings I feel for her "

"Well, tomorrow is the big event. Ready? "

"I'm a little nervous, but at the same time happy"

"Don't worry Abby and I will help you, you'll see that we'll have fun," the woman said, smiling at her

Tommy had just arrived at the club, met Richard and handed him the envelope with the pictures he had taken a few days before.

"Well done," he said to the boy, he paid his due and sent him away.

After a while his cell phone rang.

"Richard Semco" he promptly replied "Yes, I'm ready. Tomorrow Carol will have a nice surprise for her birthday, "he told the woman he called to make sure everything was ready.


	15. Capitolo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a good time for me; everything confuses me, I ask myself many things to which I cannot give an answer: broken promises, silences, pain. Whenever life gives me a gift, and gives me joy, suddenly everything vanishes, leaving me without a reason  
> However, I decided to continue writing to give a little relief to my thoughts.  
> I hope this chapter is good.

The Ross house came alive from the first light of dawn for the big event: waiters, workers, gardeners, cooks were already at work and Carol was awakened by the hustle and bustle.

"Will it be like this all day?" She muttered to Therese, who was watching her, her head on the pillow facing her love.

I really think so, but I can make your day more enjoyable, "she said with a wink." Today is your birthday and I already have a first gift for you "and sank under the sheets, clinging to the body of the blonde, now fully awake by the excitement of taking young lover.

"My God, Therese, please do not stop," she stammered, bathed in pleasure, placing her hands in the brunette's hair, urging her to continue, bringing it further to its center.

Therese lifted Carol's legs to be closer to her, raising the pace of sucking, filling the room with groans, and within moments she heard Carol's cries of pleasure screaming her name.

The young woman stood up licking her lips and then said, "Has your awakening improved?"

"Definitely," Carol said, smiling at her as she regained her breath.

"Best wishes, my love," said the young woman, getting up naked walking towards the bathroom. "I'll go take a bath," she said, turning to look at her.

Carol continued to observe the woman's perfect body and was taken by lust, joined her to bathe together and beyond.

Abby called Carol but got no answer. "Who do you call?" Asked Genevieve curious

"To Carol, today is the big day, her birthday," she said

"At least let her wake up," she said, laughing

"I know you and your family well. Her mother will already be instructing and tormenting the poor workers who have to set up and prepare the event and Carol will already be tired of the confusion "  
"Or she'll be in Therese's arms enjoying the morning in bed," said the redhead

"Of course, it would make sense. Maybe you know Therese better than me and this could be a realistic option. I'll call her later. Now I would like to imitate our friends and enjoy the morning "

"What does that mean?" The companion said

"Having sex until lunchtime," she said, taking her in her arms and kissing her.

"I think it's a great idea," Genevieve said with a laugh.

"Richard, don't be stupid, you can't go to the party, we have to get the money first and then you can burn the house if you want," Harge said as he put on his tuxedo.

"I don't want to bring confusion but a present to the birthday girl," he said with a grin.

"I'm not going to lose this money for your pride, whatever your revenge will have to wait," he said authoritatively

"Okay, let's do this, as soon as you have the money you will contact me so I will know that it is the right time to deliver my gift"

"You're stubborn but I don't want to argue, I'm already late; and business comes first "and left.

"Carol I don't want you to be late because of me," said Therese, separating herself from the blonde's embrace

"You're cruel, on my birthday then ... .." she said, pouting

"Do you think it's nice to be late for your party? What will your mother think? She doesn't like me, if she knows then that I'm the cause of your delay she'll kill me! ”She said with a smile.

"We make a last taste of your lips and I promise you that I prepare"

"You're impossible," said the young woman, kissing her passionately

Carol took advantage of the situation by pressing her hands on the girl's buttocks, bringing her closer.

"No, no, no, you have to go there will be time for this ..." Therese said, walking away forcefully

"Is it my birthday and you treat me like this?" The blonde said

"I think you can be more than satisfied in this respect, we have been closed here since last night"

"Are you complaining?" Said Carol, smiling at her

"Absolutely but if we stay a little longer you will see that your mother will come to get you"

"You're right" she gave up and went to put on makeup.

Therese stayed on the bed watching Carol get ready.

"Don't look at me," said Carol, tilting her head to get more light

"Why?" Therese asked

"You make me nervous," she said, smiling

"I saw you do much more personal things than this"

She stopped and glanced at her through the mirror. Then she resumed wearing make-up, applying gold eyeshadow over her eyes, blending with the tip of her finger, while Therese,  
defying her invitation, she studied her every move with the air of having fun every minute more.

"I don't remember seeing you more beautiful, you don't need all that makeup," she said

Their eyes met in the mirror as Carol made a great effort not to appear upset. She couldn't, so she closed the mascara and said "Therese are you doing the thread?" She lifted her chin and adjusted her hair behind her right ear.

"What makes you think so? She said with a smile

"It is time for you to get ready too. I am the birthday girl and nobody can see me until my triumphal entry "

Therese laughed heartily "All right, I'll go get me ready too or, but we won't arrive together, your mother could have a heart attack, ”the young woman said

Carol nodded "It could happen," she said, laughing.

Finally ready, the two women admired each other.

Carol wore a jacket / trouser suit with elegant gold embroidery. The flared trousers, also with the same gold elements and the white, classic and minimal shirt.  
Black décolleté at the feet combined with the black velvet edging of the jacket and a large necklace to further illuminate the outfit, they then did the rest, making Carol splendid.

Therese was no exception, her body was wrapped in a beautiful red dress with a plunging neckline that left her back bare, made of ruffles, her hair gathered in a soft braid and a sophisticated make-up

They were beautiful together.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Carol asked. "You're beautiful," she said, looking down at the young woman

"Carol don't look at me like that!" She said blushing "You're fabulous too!"

"Better go, if I stay a few more minutes I won't leave you in that dress much longer" she said giving her a kiss

"Tonight you will have your present," said Therese with a wink

"I can't wait," said Carol, leaving without any desire.

Carol's mother was thrilled the first guests had already arrived including Emma.

"Congratulations Linda, everything is perfect!" She said greeting her

"Thank you dear, I hope Carol will have your enthusiasm when she arrives," she said

"Still has to arrive?" The woman asked, looking around

"The birthday girl is waiting," said Abby, greeting the two women

"Good evening, this is Genevieve, a dear friend of mine," she said without embarrassment

"Good evening," Genevieve said

"Linda was surprised by the woman's skimpy dress, but she liked it" Good evening, Abby's friends are welcome, I hope she has fun "

"Definitely," said Abby, smiling at her

Carol finally entered the front door and was welcomed by her mother with a big hug

"Best wishes, my dear, I have not seen you all day!" She said scolding her lovingly

"Thanks mom, I was very busy," she said with a smile

"I can already imagine with whom" Abby let slip

Genevieve nudged her in the side and she knew he had exaggerated

"Now I'm here to celebrate, I see that everything is perfect, as in your mother style," she said to please her

"Thank you, I'm glad you appreciate"

"How could not, it seem like a bridal party," said Abby

"Exaggerated," said Carol, laughing

"You saw Emma was one of the first to arrive, offer her a drink," Linda suggested

"Good evening Carol, best wishes" Emma started kissing the birthday girl

"Thank you, you are very kind" said Carol to be polite "what would you rather drink?"

"What you want, I rely on your tastes," Emma said

As they approached the bar, Carol was busy thanking the various guests who wished her a happy birthday and was already fed up with the situation.

Therese entered the room in search of Carol, met Abby and Genevieve.

"Hey Therese, finally!" Abby said seeing her

"Hi, I'm glad to see you I thought I was alone tonight," the apprehensive girl said

"You're beautiful Therese, I don't think you'd have been alone for long," Genevieve said to calm her

In fact, after a while, some boys asked her to dance but she declined the invitation.

Carol watched the scene from afar and took leave of Emma.

"Forgive me Emma, but someone has come to whom I want to say goodbye," she said openly

"But if we just started the evening ..." the woman said to try to hold her back

But Carol paid no attention to Emma and went on to Therese.

"Therese, I don't want you to give confidence to strangers except in my presence," she said, smiling "you are too beautiful and could kidnap you"

"Or open your eyes to Carol," said Abby

"What do you have to say about me?" Asked the blonde

"That you are terribly jealous, for example" John intruded, greeting the daughter with a kiss "Happy Birthday," Carol whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Dad. I would like to introduce Therese, "she said happily

"I finally know her, it's a real pleasure," he said, winking at the young woman

"Pleasure is mine," Therese returned

"I would be honored if you wanted to give this old gentleman a dance," he said, holding out his arm

"I'm not very good at dancing," said Therese, blushing

"Dad, so you embarrass her!" Said Carol

"Absolutely. Don't be jealous, I'll just steal it for a dance, "he said, smiling at the young woman who hesitantly accepted.

"He's never been so open with your friends," Abby said

"Therese must like him then," said Genevieve

"I really think so," said Carol smugly

Emma couldn't believe her eyes that little waitress had managed to get into Carol's father's favor to the point of asking her to dance.

Even Linda was not happy with the scene in front of her: her husband was dancing with an attractive one girl in the eyes of the whole community for good and knew that everyone would ask for Therese's origins, who she was and where she came from.

"I see with pleasure that you talked to Carol," John began

"Yes, we have clarified ourselves but I don't know yet what will happen, we have not had time to talk about the future"

"Carol will have been busy making up for it," he said, laughing

Therese blushed brightly and smilingly showed her dimples.

"My daughter has good taste in women, let me say that you are beautiful"

"Thank you," replied the young woman

"What are you asking?" Asked Carol apprehensively

"If I know your father, he will be filling her with compliments. You look very much like him. I would be afraid if I were you stealing your meatball from the plate, ”Abby said to make fun of her.

"You're hateful when you do that," said Genevieve, taking it back.

"You are right, however, I have never seen my father so at ease with a woman who was not my mother, it would be better if I go and retrieve her," said Carol as she approached the couple.

"Allow dad, now it's my turn," she said, waiting to hold Therese to herself.

"Sure, it's all yours. Good continuation ”she said, abandoning the dance floor

"Carol everyone looks at us. Wouldn't it be better if you danced with someone else? "Therese asked, not to embarrass her in the eyes of the guests.

"Therese, it's with you that I want to dance," she said, pulling her close to her, the blonde put her hands on her hips and their bodies matched naturally.

"Be calm everyone knows me and they know what my tastes are and then you are the most beautiful woman at this party, they look at us because they are envious of me" she said stroking her exposed back "this dress is driving me crazy, I can't see it 'time to take it off'

"Carol ...."

The music was interrupted by Linda who could not stand Therese's sight clinging to her daughter's body, in her eyes she was destroying her reputation and with it also the good name of her family.

"Carol, dear, it's time to celebrate properly, you will have to open the cake and make a wish," she said, encouraging Carol to come forward

"I'm sorry, Therese, I have to finish the pantomime, it won't take long," she said, kissing her hand

Which did not go unnoticed in the eyes of Emma and Linda.

Carol cut the cake after blowing the candles and urged everyone to have fun: "Thank you for attending my party and especially my mother for having her organized so well. I hope you will continue to have fun and drink in my honor.” Her speech was greeted with applause.

Harge approached John asking him to close their deal and they walked to his office. A waiter approached Carol to inform her and she followed the two.

"Good evening Carol, best wishes," Harge said, smiling at her

"Let's avoid the pleasantries, did you bring what we asked you?" She asked without preamble.

"Of course, I am a man of my word," he replied, placing the green card on the table

John inspected the document confirming its authenticity

"You have kept your word, now we will conclude, but first sign this document in which you declare that you will have nothing to claim after this deal" said John handing him the documents

Harge was surprised at the news but did not object, he wanted the money and signed without even reading the contents.

A briefcase was handed to him, he opened it, saw the money and closed it.

"It's a pleasure to do business with you," he said

"For the future I would avoid seeing each other again," said John firmly

"Of course. Carol I hope it's worth it, "he said, laughing

Carol wanted to smash his face but John held her back with his arm.

"We got what we wanted, let it go," he told her

"Yes you are right. I have other things to think about now" she said looking out at Therese.

"I think she's the right person for you, she can stand you," John said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"She is the woman of my life," Carol said as she left to join her.

"I'm happy to hear you say it," said John toasting that statement.

Carol smiled at Therese who answered, showing her dimples.

"I have a good news for us," the blonde said, "You're free," she said, squeezing her to her for a kiss.

"No, Carol, please don't do it in front of everyone," she said embarrassed

"I agree but we have to celebrate seriously," she said, smiling at her

Their enthusiasm died away at the sight of Richard.

"What are you doing here?" Said Carol

"Calm down, I just came to get my uncle. I'll be gone soon, "he said, laughing

"You're not welcome"

"I take this opportunity to wish you Carol, you don't know what you got yourself from," he said contemptuously as he looked at Therese "but you will soon find out"

"You better go right away or I'll call security," said Abby

"Don't worry, I'll take it away," Harge said as he approached his nephew

"I just wanted to wish you all," the boy said, raising his glass of champagne at the top

"Good now that you have finished or everyone got what they want, we can go, "Harge said, greeting

"See you soon," said Richard, winking at Therese

Carol saw it and was about to jump on him when Therese embraced her, braking her run and caressing her face, he said to her: "He can no longer harm us ... now we must think only of us"

"You're right" and calling to the boy he shouted "never again" took the girl's hand and dragged her into what was her upstairs room.

"Where are you taking me?" Therese asked

"To celebrate," the woman said

Linda saw the two women go upstairs "Carol where you go, the party is not over, Emma is waiting for you"

Carol turned to her mother "Mom, Therese is my girlfriend I have nothing against Emma but I don't love her, now I'm going upstairs to celebrate and I wish she didn't bother anyone, after all it's my birthday and I'd like to celebrate it in the best of ways .... "

Linda was speechless and even Therese looked at her in bewilderment.

"Therese come, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I'd like to start tonight. "She took her in her arms and carried her into the bedroom

"I told you it looked like a bridal party," said Abby, smiling.

Linda ran to John.

"John you have to do something," she said worriedly

"What about?" He asked strangely

"Carol went mad, locked herself in the room with that maid and told me she wants to share her life with her! You know what that means?"

"That will finally be happy," said the man without getting upset

"What are you saying? Our reputation, our prestige will be put to the test by the entry into the family of a maid "

"My dear forget that you are the daughter of a landowner and I of a liquor trader and the prestige of our family lies in being right, if this is our daughter's choice and above all makes her happy because we should intervene or dissuade her? "

"Because it is not right for you, you'll see that I'll be right, time will prove me right"

"Why don't you think about enjoying the evening you organized so well?" She said, putting her arm around her and taking her to the hall to dance

"You know how to take me but the story doesn't end there ..." And he let herself be carried away by the music in her strong arms.

Carol locked the door, watching her Therese explore her room.

"You have received hundreds of gifts, it will take a month to open them all!" She said, observing a wing of the room full of packages.

"It's not the gifts that interest me at the moment," she said, taking off her jacket and throwing it on the floor, unbuttoning the twins at her wrists and undoing the huge necklace around her neck. She was calmly undressing as a predator studies her prey.

"Carol could come looking for you," Therese said, stepping back, enjoying the blonde's striptease.

"I locked the door, my mother will not come after what I told her and unless I go to the house I am not going to leave this room ..." She said, getting rid of her pants.

"Now, what are your intentions?" The young woman asked, leaning against the shaft of the four-poster bed that stood in the room.

"I'm waiting for that gift you promised me this morning," the blonde said as she approached

"Carol then you will have to unwrap it" and gave her the back so that the blonde can help her with the zipper of her dress

"I want to do it all night," she said hugging her from behind. Her breath settled on the neck of the young woman who shivered.

Carol started kissing her neck while her hand fiddled with the zipper.

His warm fingers brushed against the white skin, the dress already showed the girl's tonic shoulders and Carol just had to unwrap the bottom like a gift and the dress went down.

Carol kissed her, bit her down her back, licked her spine, Therese was on fire.

"Carol you're driving me crazy," she said with a whisper.

Therese turned, their eyes met and before the young woman could say anything Carol's lips rested on hers.

Her tongue rested on her lip and Therese sighed, opened her mouth and let her tongue meet hers in a kiss that nullified any thought, any fear, any hesitation.

Therese's hands clung to Carol's shirt, the only garment that still covered her body, and pulled her toward her as she left her face and ran her hands over her shoulders, then back down her spine until sit down. Carol wanted to touch her, hold her, brand her with her mouth, finally have her.

Therese slipped her hands under the fabric, her skin was soft and with each stroke Carol moaned with pleasure. She left her mouth to kiss her neck, biting her, knowing how excited he was. Therese's hands left her skin to unbutton her shirt and within seconds Carol was naked.

Now Therese was wandering with her mouth on her nu chest do, tasting her skin, caressing her breasts that rise to the rhythm of her breath.

Carol moaned, took her head and lifted it from her chest to look straight into her eyes. The heavy breathing, the dark eyes with desire, the red and swollen lips for their kisses.

She looked at her as if she were the most beautiful thing in the world, Therese grabbed her neck again and kissed her.

After a moment of immobility, Carol responded to her kiss by devouring her, her hands returned along her back down to her ass, grabbing her by the thighs.

Without any effort he lifted Therese in her arms, turned on the bed and placed her on the covers admiring her. She reached out and touched her belly, ribs, and without saying anything, positioned himself between her legs, kissing her.

Her hands wandered over the girl's body and stood on her breasts. Therese groaned as Carol's hands were replaced by her mouth that tormented her nipples without respite, sucked, licked, kissed and bit. Therese tried to push her where she most needed to hear her, but she was upset by the heat of her lover.

Carol restrained her hands, repositioned her on the mattress and started kissing her between her legs.

With her tongue she left a trail of fire, her fingers caressed the innermost part of the woman, and then without hesitation she pressed a kiss and her hot tongue stroked the skin up and down, first floor, then at an ever faster pace.

Therese squirmed every time her mouth circled her clit, asking for more, trembling almost to her climax. Carol stopped. She returned to kiss the skin along the young woman's body until it reached her mouth.

"I want to see you in the face, as you come into my arms," she said in a hoarse and panting voice as two fingers penetrated Therese's body bringing her to orgasm.

Therese arched, her head pressed to the pillow, her mouth open to scream the name of her love, the fiery red skin with excitement, tremors and spasms of love made her body sway and her hands clung to her arms love also in ecstasy for the vision.

They could not restrain their passion, they spent the night clinging to each other as if they were one being and Carol thought that there was no gift more beautiful than having found love again.


	16. Capitolo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support and for your messages of affection. Even if we don't know each other in person and even without knowing what happened to me, I felt your friendship and I'm happy.  
> I also appreciated your discretion.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The sun was now high in the sky and the two women were still in bed, their bodies in each other, their legs intertwined, their breath shared.

The steady and continuous knocking on the door made Therese jump with a start.

Carol reflexively opened one eye to understand what had scared her woman.

"Therese, what's wrong? Why are you restless? She asked again sleepily.

"They've been knocking on the door for a while and I'm afraid if you don't answer, they'll knock the door down!"

"Ignore she, it will go away!" She said, holding it tighter.

"Carol, how do you expect your mother to accept me, if you keep acting like that?" Therese said, kissing the blonde's lips with her tender pout.

Carol snorted knowing that Therese was right. She got up lazily picking up a tunic from the chair next to the bed and headed for the door muttering "I'm coming mom, I'm coming ..."

She opened the door and found her frowning mother who began: "Carolyn Elise Ross, do you think it's nice to sleep up to now ignoring your parents? It's almost lunchtime and I have to talk to you! "

Carol listened without batting an eyelid, lazily leaning against the door, when she was finished, replied: "Mom you know that we were late yesterday and thanks to your great party that I couldn't wake up early, let me get ready and go down for lunch and you can torture me with your talk about Emma. " she said, smiling at her.

"Don't be funny, Emma has nothing to do with it. We need to talk about your dubious choices of heart ”

All of a sudden, Carol woke up completely "Yes, it's the case that we talk about all my decisions once, I'll be down in an hour." she said as she closed the door.

She returned to Therese who was sitting waiting to find out what her mother wanted.

"What did she want?" Therese asked

"Nothing, now I don't want to think of her but give you the good morning you deserve." she said, moving closer, freeing herself of her tunic, uncovering her firm body, already marked by the previous night.

"Carol, you told your mother that you would be gone within an hour ..." She said covering herself with the sheet "We can't ..." She said laughing

"Of course we can," she replied. "Don't you want me to get angry already? I need to start the day with something sweet ... "and pulled down the sheets she left on the floor, revealing Therese's naked body that shivered.

She pulled her by the legs to bring her closer to his center and pulled her up with her torso to take possession of his lips.

Therese groaned at the impetus of the blonde, still insatiable after last night and broke into a passionate kiss.

"Stay at lunch, you'll see that it won't be so irritating." she asked because she didn't want to part with Therese, now more than ever.

"You'd better talk to her openly first, I'll go to the club and pick up my things and then I'll go find me a place to stay." she said putting on her shoes.

"Aren't you serious?" Carol asked, surprised. "It is with me that you must stay and if you do not want to live near mine, we will move where you want" she said kissing her tenderly

"Carol are you sure that's what you want?" She said looking at the floor

"Therese, I've never been so sure in my life. Don't worry, my mother will make it a reason, as my father likes you very much, I could see her from the way he looked at you, made me feel even jealous! "She said, smiling at her

"You don't have to be, it's you I want and no one else," she said looking into her eyes

"Say it again," said the blonde clutching Therese in her arms

"No, no, we'd better go or we won't leave this room anymore!" The young woman said laughing

"We will see each other after lunch. I'll come and get you, "said Carol, giving her a last kiss.

"Agree"

They went down the stairs and Carol took her to the car where the driver was waiting for her, gave instructions about the destination and greeted the young woman caressing her face, knowing that Therese didn't like public effusions.

Linda watched the scene from the window and waited for her daughter to arrive.

"Carol, don't you think you're overdoing bringing that waitress into our house!" She began, visibly angry.

"Mom, Therese is my choice and you will have to make it a reason, it is she who I love and who I want and will come to live with me" she said firmly

"You're just a social climber, you'll soon realize it," the woman said bluntly.

"I won't let you talk about her like this. If you don't accept Therese, forget me too. ”She said as she was about to leave

"Wait, let's talk about it. Let me explain my reasons to you "

"We have nothing more to tell us, I won't change my mind!" Said Carol, slamming the front door.

"Damn it!" Began the dejected woman "but it does not end here"

Carol entered her home, opened the windows and let the rooms air. She changed the sheets, put champagne in the fridge, took fresh flowers from the garden and as soon as she was happy with the result, she went to take a shower and change to join her Therese.

Therese arrived at the club, looked around and was wrapped from mixed feelings. She was happy to leave that place that had created new anxieties and worries but at the same time disappointed because there she had met new friends but above all the love of her life.

She entered her apartment and started packing. Genevieve, hearing the door open, realized that she had returned and joined her.

"Therese, what are you doing here?" She asked, puzzled

"I came to get my things." she said with a smile

"I thought you stayed with Carol, after she practically kidnapped you yesterday." she said, smiling at her

"Oh yes, sometimes she can be overwhelming, I asked her to come and collect my things. You also know the photographic equipment, I was afraid that Richard would have thrown everything "

"She certainly can't, Harge yesterday argued heatedly with her and forbade her to get close to you two, even though I wouldn't trust her promises"

"Of course not, but now I don't want to think about it, I want to enjoy these happy moments." the young woman said

"You are right. Abby's coming soon. What do you say we all hang out together? "

"It would be great," said the brunette, hastening to pack up her things.

Carol was closing the door when Alfred the butler approached her.

"Miss Carol, I'm sorry to bother you but yesterday they delivered this package for you saying it was important"

Carol took the envelope and looked at it and without giving it importance threw it on the entrance table and closed the door.

"Don't worry, I have more important things to look after now, thanks for giving it to me," and got on her bike.

Abby and Carol arrived at the club at the same time.

"Carol here too? I thought you were still locked up in your room with Therese."she said, laughing

"It was my intention, but she wanted to take her things to leave this place, so I had to suffer the wrath of my mother because Therese was with me and let her go away. But I came to take it back. " she said with a smile

"Well, I have to see Genevieve too," she said

"You're also very fond of her," said Carol

"Yes, the red one bewitched me!" And they entered the club.

"We're ruined," Carol said, laughing openly with her friend

"Women, how nice to see you so happy, can I do something for you?" Harge asked, seeing the two women so happy.

"Yeah, I think you could call our women and bring some champagne," Abby said

"I don't think it's the Abby case, I just want to meet Therese and leave," said Carol annoyed by Harge's presence

"Come on Carol, just a glass to celebrate our business, don't worry, Richard doesn't exist"

"You should worry about the terms of our agreement, I don't care about your parasite," the woman said contemptuously.

"Carol, are you already here?" Therese asked with a smile, showing her delicious dimples

"Yes dear, I missed you too much," said the blonde hugging her, giving her a kiss.

"I'm almost done, we'll be able to leave soon." She said blushing for the kiss in public.

"How about going out to dinner?" Abby asked

"It's a great idea," said Carol. "Leave the packages alone, I'll send someone in the morning."  
   
They went out. Abby and Genevieve got into the car and Carol put the helmet in Therese's hand to make her wear it.

From the club window he looked out to Richard who, in order to irritate the blonde, called Therese.

The two women turned to him and the boy kissed the young woman.

Carol got off the bike to reach and beat him but Therese took her by the arm:

"Don't pay attention to him, he just wants to ruin our evening," she said

"He can't always get away with it !!" Carol said, her face burning with anger

Therese put her hands on the blonde's face and said "Let's ruin him the evening ..."

Carol looked at her curiously. Therese kissed her, a sweet and slow kiss that came to life and became passionate when their tongues merged and left each other breathless. Their bodies pushed into one another.

Therese was red with embarrassment and Carol was happily surprised.

Richard's face purple, he watched the two women get into the bike after putting on their helmets and Carol greeted him with her hand and he punched the wall.

The evening passed serene between chatter and laughter, celebrating Carol's birthday again.

"The festivities will last at least three days" said Abby already a little bit "Like the real queens"

"Yes, but you didn't tell us how old you were, our queen!" Said Genevieve

"A woman is never asked about age, don't you know?" Said Carol

"Especially when she has a younger girlfriend," Abby said to make fun of her

"Abby! I don't think it makes a difference for my girlfriend, she certainly has nothing to complain about, isn't it Therese? "

Therese listened embarrassed, not only because Carol had called her her girlfriend but for the argument that she was taking a turn too mischievous.

"I think we should end it here, you have an age but Therese is very much or young and the subject embarrasses her "said Genevieve

"I'm not too young" she replied firmly "I have no complaints about Carol she is as passionate and insatiable as a twenty year old" she said and then regretted resting her hand on her mouth.

"Well said darling!" Carol began happily "I'm 32 but I show 20" she repeated, winking at the young woman

"She must love you a lot to talk like that, let's go into the subject I am very curious ..." Abby said

"Not at all," said Genevieve and time to go home

"Honey, if it is because these speeches have ignited bad thoughts in your mind I fully agree," said Abby mischievously

They all laughed for the comment, paid and said goodbye.

On her motorcycle, Carol started running and Therese clung to her body, satisfying her need to feel her close.

Carol could feel her heart throb.

They arrived home. Carol turned off the bike, Therese dismounted from the vehicle, uncovering her firm but still shaking legs for the ride. Carol, observing her, threw the helmet on the ground and approached the blonde, lifting her and putting her on the garage table. Therese trembled as her skin touched the metal floor, Carol's hands ventured along her thighs.

She sighed at the thrust that her hands exerted on her buttocks to bring it closer to her body and her legs opened naturally pushed forward like a flower that opens up to the sun.

Therese picked up Carol's head with her hand and joined their lips in a soft kiss that took effect. The blonde began to caress the back of her young lover freeing her bra with a touch of her fingers. The girl gasped at the contact of Carol's tongue along her neck, down the generous neckline now devoid of any impediment.

The breasts took vigor, rising to the rhythm of the heartbeat. Therese groaned at the warm sensation of the blonde's mouth on her left breast, at her wet tongue that surrounded her nipple now hard as a pebble.

Therese pulled the blonde's head back with her hands and said:

"Carol, wait. Someone might come." she said without conviction

"I like it when you're afraid of being discovered, it turns me on a lot," and he began to tease her center with her fingers.

Therese put her mouth down, breathing hard on the blonde's collarbone, trying to muffle her moans.

It was just an incentive for Carol to increase the push. After a while Therese couldn't stop her orgasm, shouting her pleasure, she pushed her head back and pulled Carol's body towards her, embracing her and then abandoning herself in her arms.

"How nice it is to hear you come for me!" Said Carol licking her fingers "And you have such a sweet taste ...."

Therese was catching her breath but smiled at her. Carol held her close, then adjusted her dress and helped her down the table and they went into the house hand in hand.

They spent the night cuddling, embracing.

The next morning Carol woke up very early, had a meeting that she could not miss, tried to prepare herself in silence, not to wake Therese, left her a note telling her that she would be back by lunch time and would go out for lunch and to prepare a bag with the necessary to spend the weekend outside.

When he woke up Therese smiled at the note and calmly washed herself, dressed and after breakfast she prepared the bag.

The morning passed quickly, fortunately the meeting was quick and Carol was about to leave, when a deliveryman gave her a package similar to the one she was in her house and she had not yet opened.

"Who sends it?" She asked

"Madam they didn't tell me anything about it they gave me only $ 100 to deliver it and I will understand I could not not accept"

"Of course, I understand that very well. Who asked you, man or woman? ”She asked curiously

"A man of about thirty, brown hair, tall" and left

Carol opened the envelope. Inside there were several photos of Richard clinging to Therese's body, of the two kissing, he palpating her. Photos that portray them in intimacy and Therese wore the dress that Carol had given her when they went shopping.

Carol could not believe her eyes, the anger assailed her. she took the envelope and rushed out of the office.

Abby caught a glimpse of her "Carol where are you going so you run?" She shouted

But the blonde ignored her, got on the bike and darted past her friend.


	17. Capitolo 17

Emma knocked on Carol's door. Therese opened it, believing it was her girlfriend but found herself with a bitter surprise.

"Good morning," she said timidly

"Hello Therese, I was looking for Carol," she said without a word.

"She is at work but will be back at lunchtime"

"I see. Don't you let me in? "

"Oh yeah sure, I didn't think I wanted to do it"

"I'd like to ask you a few things." she said, inspecting the house

Everything was already in order and two trolleys were positioned next to the door.

"Are you leaving?" Asked the guest

"Actually we are leaving," the girl pointed out

"What's true about your relationship with Carol?" She asked scornfully

"I don't think it's a subject of interest to you." she said looking into her eyes

"Carol and I have known each other for years and we have a more than friendly relationship, we are from the same social class, we live a reality so far from yours, don't you think your friendship can give you problems? Besides, Linda doesn't like your interference in her daughter's life, I suggest you leave as soon as possible "

"I don't think Carol would want it, much less me." she said

"You are an egoist!" Said the woman determinedly "I could help you make a new life if ..."

"Why does everyone want to buy me? I don't care about money, my feelings are not for sale and I have no intention of being manipulated by anyone, nor going away without Carol "

"Stupid little girl you'll be her ruin, don't you realize it?"

Their discussion was interrupted by the roar of Carol's bike entering the driveway.

"But didn't she have to come back for lunch?" Emma asked

Therese looked at Carol, who was getting very agitated, opened the door and welcomed her.

"Carol are you already here?" She said with a smile

Carol did not deign to look at her but turned to Emma: "How nice to see you again Emma" she said kissing her hand "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I came to see you and ask you if you wanted to come to the lake this weekend"

"Oh, it's a wonderful idea I had already thought of. In fact I had asked to pack my bags "

"I'm really happy about it. But will you spend some time with me? ”She asked slyly

"Absolutely, how could I not do it" and he laid her gaze on the woman's winking figure

Therese was strange, she didn't know what to think and above all she didn't understand Carol's behavior.

"Well then we will see each other at the lake, remove the noise" she said ignoring Therese and kissing Carol on the cheeks

Carol returned the kisses and slipped her hand on Emma's backside that smiled and whispered: "Whenever you want you can do with me what you want"

"I can't wait," said Carol in front of Therese, who saw the scene getting irritated.

When Emma left, Therese couldn't help but reproach her "Carol that means all this?"

Carol closed the door and turned to the woman with icy eyes "What does this mean!" She threw the envelope toward the woman, hitting her in the arms. The envelope opened and the photos fell to the ground, scattering.

Therese knelt and picked up a few, looking at them in horror. "Wait, don't draw hasty conclusions, it's not like it may seem ... .."

"I am a fool, I believed your words, your promises, in what you called love!" The blonde screamed "you and your pimp behind you, when I left you you ran into his arms, it's not so?"

"No, Carol what you say, how can you believe that I ... .." she said starting to cry

"Your tears are useless, I believe in facts and not in your words to justify yourself, now I have discovered your game!"

Therese stood up, understood that she would not be heard but would not allow Carol to insult her.

"You are a fool if you think Richard and me ..."

"Don't dare to pronounce his name before me. Pay attention Therese to what you say ... I would be able to kill you "she said, blinded by anger, overturning the entrance table with the flower vase and the objects resting on it.

"So what do you want me to do, let me go? You don't want to listen to me, you don't want to know the truth of that night ... "

"Not at all, you're not going anywhere and you're not allowed to see anyone. I bought you and in one way or another you belong to me "she said to hurt her" I have your green card and your documents, from today you have a new master! "And went upstairs.

Therese's eyes widened, she didn't think Carol was capable of that much. She picked up the shards of the vase and cleaned everything like an automaton, while tears ran down her face, unable to stop crying.

Carol took a quick shower, changed, took the envelope and left without saying anything else.

She entered the big house and looked for John.

"You were right, dad" she said without another word.

John looked into her eyes and saw the disappointment in her eyes. "Don't worry, we'll act accordingly" and went to her office to call.

"Carol you're back!" Linda said "Do you want to join us for lunch?" She asked lovingly

"No, mom I'm not hungry and I have to solve a business with dad"

"Oh, something urgent?

What happened?"

"Business," said John. "Don't expect us for lunch," he said

And the two went out. On the threshold Carol stopped and turning to her mother told her "Mom you were right about everything, don't worry Therese won't be a problem for you anymore"

Linda was amazed by her daughter's revelation and when she came out, she smiled at what she had heard, her plan had been successful.

"How did you hear that?" John asked in the car

"They sent me a package with these photos," she said, holding them out in her hands

John looked at the photos and then said "Do you really believe what you see?"

"There is not much to say the photos speak for themselves" she said turning to the window to not see them again

"You looked at them with the eyes of jealousy," Carol said. "Therese has no transport in these photos, I don't think she wanted to be with that idiot. Did you talk to her?"

"Not exactly. Now I don't want to talk about it, I just want to get this over with and give Harge and her slimy grandson what they deserve. " She said impatiently.

The car stopped in front of the club.

"We have to wait for Charles our lawyer and Sergeant Nolan, they're coming," said John.

Carol was restless she didn't want to wait anymore "Enough, I'm not going to wait any longer" and got out of the car.

John couldn't stop her and could only follow her.

"Carol! Carol! Wait ... " he tried to stop her run

They entered the club and Carol headed to Harge's office. She opened the door and saw the man with a half-naked young woman on his lap.

"Good morning Carol, have you come to have fun?" He said boldly

"You've really caught the point," the blonde said and turning to the woman she said, "You, get dressed and go away"

John came in as soon as the girl came out.

"John you here too? I never would have thought it " he said, laughing

"Soon you won't have anything to laugh about," said John. "Your nephew violated the agreement." He said without wasting time.

"What?" He asked becoming serious

"You got it," said Carol "You lost everything"

Harge jumped to his feet, approached the door and shouted out, "Richard, call me Richard right away," and many rushed in, and everyone ran to find Richard.

Dannie saw Carol from the doorway, the blonde ordered "You. Bring us bourbon, the best! ”And sat down at Harge's chair.

Meanwhile, Charles and Sergeant Nolan arrived to whom John explained the situation.

They showed the contract to the sergeant and the lawyer showed the documents signed by the judge regarding the assignment and the sergeant nodded saying that he should only enforce the order.

Harge reappeared with Richard who with a grin greeted Carol. "Did you like the birthday present?"

Carol kept a cool head, got up from the chair and leaned against the front of the desk.

"We came to get what we deserve right," he said

"I mean?" Harge asked

The agreement you signed provided that in exchange for the sum we gave you, your nephew would give up any request for non-marriage with Therese, he would no longer have to approach her under any circumstances, much less to Carol, but he did not respect the agreement for which you will have to return everything: you will have to return the money and you will have to renounce the club that now belongs to Carol. "

"What the hell do you say?" Said Harge "Do you want me to tell you the pleasure you asked me to get that woman's love?" He said, turning to Carol

Carol approached the man "Do you want me to tell you about your business? I refer to the trafficking of human beings, prostitution, money laundering and the illegal alcohol traffic that you used to organize "

"Stupid boy, that's what your trouble with that woman brought us!" Said Harge

"That dirty bitch!" Said Richard

At those words Carol hit him with a punch in the face "I won't let you talk like that about my girlfriend" she said as both the father and the lawyer tried to calm her and kept her so as not to beat the man.

"Sergeant does nothing about it? He was struck for no reason, "Harge said as the boy held his nose, which was bleeding with a handkerchief

"Don't aggravate his situation, he's the one who instigated Miss. Ross," said the sergeant

"Shee can't get away with it," said Richard, pulling out a gun and pointing it at the woman

"Richard, don't be stupid!" Said Harge

"The woman stole me and now she wants my club. If I have to go to prison I will go but I want to see her dead! "

The sergeant snapped toward the boy and jumped on him. But before plating it, while they were falling on each other, Richard fired.

Genevieve joined Therese. "Therese you have to come with me right away" she said as soon as the woman opened the door.

"Genevieve I can't, you don't know what happened!" She said sadly

"You, you don't know what happened: Carol and her father came to the club to talk to Harge along with a sergeant and a lawyer. Harge was angry and yelled at his nephew. Richard joined them and suddenly we heard gunshots. Richard shot Carol that she is now in the hospital. "

"O my God, where is she? How are you? Please tell me she's alive, ”Therese screamed

"I don't know, they called an ambulance and took it away. I don't know anything else, but we must hurry "she said

Therese didn't think twice about grabbing a jacket and wearing it in a hurry and rushed out.

They arrived at the hospital and the young woman went straight to ask about Carol.

"I'm looking for Miss Carol Ross"

The nurse looked at the two women and said, "I'm sorry, but the family does not want news to be divulged about your health"

"Tell me at least he's fine," Therese pleaded

"I can't, I'm sorry," the woman said

"But do you know she's talking to Miss Ross's girlfriend?" Said Genevieve

"I'm sorry I risk the place ..."

"When Carol knows how Therese was treated, then she'll risk the job" she said screaming

"Calm down Genevieve, let's wait. Surely her parents are here "

"Yes, I'm with her," said the nurse to make up for it

"Where can we wait?" The girl asked

"That is the waiting room" she pointed to the nurse

While the two women crossed the hall they met Abby.

"Therese what are you doing here?" She asked. "Carol is downstairs in the operating room."

"In the operating room?" She repeated crying

"She was hit. Richard shot her, she lost a lot of blood and they are working to take out the bullet. But no one warned you? "

"Genevieve came to look for me, but when they got here they didn't let us pass, so we were waiting to meet someone from the family," the young woman said in tears  
Abby took her hands in her "It'll be all right, you'll see" she said to cheer her up

They sat in the waiting room and Therese continued to cry

"Nothing would have happened if I had been strong enough to leave, Emma was right I'm her ruin !!" she said in tears

"When did you talk to Emma?" Abby asked

"This morning before Carol went out with her father. We had a discussion, she offered to help me go away to avoid problems with Carol. She was right, but all of this happened for my selfishness. I love her and I could not be without her, even now that she hates me "

"Does she hate you? But what do you say Therese, Carol loves you. I've never seen her so happy and resourceful " she said

"You don't know what happened, they sent her some photos where Richard was kissing me and she went on a rampage"

"Thing? Has he kissed you? When? "The woman asked

"He organized everything, stealing a kiss and sending the photos to Carol and she didn't want to listen to me"

"Don't worry, things will work out, you just have to talk to them. What matters now is that she is well "

"Yes sure. Do you want to check if the operation is finished? "

"Come with me, we'll go together" she said, taking her hand "Carol would like you to be close to her"

They arrived at the piano and found Carol's mother waiting for the operation to end.

"Good morning," said Therese

"What are you doing here? I thought my daughter had solved with you, "said Linda

"Linda why are you so rude to Therese?" Abby asked

"I came to know how she is, please don't send me away," the young woman said

"No one will send you away," said John, approaching, offering his wife a coffee

"Linda don't be rude, Therese is Carol's girlfriend whether you like it or not" she said seriously

"It's not like that anymore, Carol told me clearly. She is the cause of all her problems, "he said

"Don't be silly, Carol's problems are due to unscrupulous people, and as far as Therese is a blessing, Carol is happy with her," said John, "and I don't want to hear you talk about our daughter's girlfriend like that anymore."

Therese was speechless, she was moved to hear what John thought of her. He thought he didn't deserve all this affection because he didn't know about the discussion she and Carol had had.

"Don't worry, I just want to know if Carol is okay, I won't bother you, but let me stay, please," he said to Linda

Linda drank the coffee without another word.

The hours passed in a long wait and then finally the doors of the operating room opened.

The doctor came out and approached the parents and the group of women.

"I extracted the bullet, lost a lot of blood and will have to stay in the intensive room for 24 hours. No one can get close to her but I will keep you informed about her state of health if things change "

"Is it out of danger?" Therese asked with a whisper

"We have to wait for the night to pass but the operation went well and has a strong fiber," he said to cheer her up

"It is therefore not the case that all of you are here. We will let you know if he wakes up or anything else "

Linda and John decided to go change and cool off. Therese decided not to abandon Carol, she was content to see her through a glass, Abby decided to keep her company so Genevieve decided to go home to take some changes for women and something to eat.

The two women remained in silen for a while. They had to get rid of the tension of the last few hours and dozed off on the seats in the waiting room.

Carol's mother came but decided not to sit next to them but behind them.

Once awake Abby couldn't take it anymore she had to ask Therese what she thought she was doing.

"Do you really want to leave?"

"What should I do for you? I am such a disaster and Carol deserves better, I want her to be happy "she said, bringing her gaze to the woman who lay on a bed, pale as a sheet, attached to various machines.

"With you it is," said Abby, "why do you think she reacted like this? She was jealous, like Otello I think if she could she would have killed both of us without just seeing the photos, "she said smiling at the absurd idea

"Yes, she wanted to kill me she screamed at me but luckily she got the worst of it the entrance vessel" she said "was blinded by anger

"And what did you do?" The friend asked curiously

"I accepted her every action, I suffered her outburst and I suffered for the love she felt for me and that she felt betrayed"

"Why?"

"I love Carol more than myself. Loving is giving up, fighting, forgiving and believing. There is no love that can resist if we do not give up a little on ourselves, if we do not fight to obtain it and make it always alive, if we do not forgive the senseless actions that we sometimes suffer, if we do not believe in its strength and in the emotions it gives us. And if that's not enough I'll accept to leave her if that means she can be happy, but I'll never stop loving her. "

Linda silently listened to the young woman's words. She had misjudged she, she had understood it only now and could not but cry at that revelation.

She presented herself in front of the two women who rose from their chairs.

"Linda, are you already here?" Abby asked

Linda without saying a word approached Therese and hugged her, saying: "Forgive me, I'm a fool. Only now I understand how much you love my daughter. I beg your forgiveness because what happened is my fault. I hired the photographer, I organized everything even if Richard doesn't know it "

"Thing? Are you kidding? But are you crazy? "Abby snapped

Therese returned the hug, listening to the woman's confession. Then she turned to Abby: "Don't judge her, she acted out of love," said the young woman

"Therese ..." Abby was surprised by the girl's generosity

"Don't worry Linda, nobody will know about this conversation of ours" said Therese "Now we have to think only of Carol"

The woman "Will you ever forgive me?"

Therese nodded and suddenly an alarm went off in Carol's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my friend Rani2018 for inspiring Therese's speech with her definition of what love is  
> (I quote verbatim: Loving is giving up, fighting, forgiving, believing. Loving is a verb completely dependent on many other verbs, without actions there is no love that can resist) My dear friend I already told you that you are special and a true poet , for me an inspiration and an example to follow; )


	18. Capitolo 18

The doctor ran into the intensive room, the nurses surrounded Carol's bed while one of them hurried to obscure the glass that separated Carol from Therese.

Therese panicked threw herself with her hands on the glass shouting the name of Carol and saw the woman who jumped as if looking for air before everything was hidden.

Abby and Linda embraced her to comfort her, they could do nothing but wait.

Anxiety was killing her but she couldn't do anything else; after a while the doctor came out.

The women jumped up, reaching him.

"She had a respiratory crisis, but she resumed her normal functions, we were able to resume her"

"But she'll be fine, won't she?" Linda asked

"We have to wait for the night to pass to be sure" he said goodbye but before going he asked "Who is Therese?"

"I am me," said the young woman

"As soon as she started breathing again, did she call her, is she a relative?" He asked curiously

"she is her girlfriend," Linda said

"I see. Don't worry she is strong, you will see that tomorrow it will be out of danger." he said, putting his arm on her shoulder.

"Let me at least see her," said the young woman

The doctor nodded and the curtain was opened: Carol lay quiet now, a mask was applied to her face for oxygen and seeing her so vulnerable Therese couldn't help but cry.

"Therese it will be good for you to rest, why don't you come home and get some sleep?" Said Abby seeing the tired and tried young woman

"I'm not going to leave her. I'm not tired, I just want her to arrive tomorrow and she's okay2 she said, clenching her palms in each other feeling helpless.

"I see that you too have a good temper" said Linda to try to distract the girl "Carol is very stubborn, she has always been so since she was a child. You must have no doubts about her love for you, you should have felt her when she warned me that if I didn't accept you I would have to forget about her. And believe me she would have done it, she would have excluded me from her life. "

Therese was more and more distraught, she didn't want to lose her but she couldn't do anything but stay close to her.

"The jacket you're wearing is her, isn't it?" Linda asked. It was too big for the young woman's small body

"Yes, I gave it to her," the young woman said with a half smile

"Bold choice! I think she wear it because it's your gift, it's too eccentric for your tastes "

"Yes, she protested but then willingly accepted," the young woman said, remembering the situation

Abby intervened "In practice she forced her, I was there; she told her that if she didn't wear it she would be denied until she did! "and she laughed

"Abby! They are not things to tell Linda! "The young woman said

"That's why he wore it for a whole week!" Said Linda laughing "I also put John to the test with a similar trick, but it was a hat, he still kept it ..."

Therese blushed without another word, but she dozed off wrapped in a jacket that smelled of Carol.

It was already dawn and the three women were still asleep in the armchairs of the small intensive care waiting room. John arrived and gently woke Linda.

"Hello, how are you?" He said caressing her face

"Good morning. She had a respiratory crisis last night but now she is stable" she said quietly so as not to wake the others.

"I brought coffee and something to eat and also a change for you and Therese, I asked Alfred to take it from Carol's house"

"You did well, the girl didn't leave her even for a moment. "I was wrong about her, she loves our daughter deeply," she said, looking first at Therese and then at Carol through the glass.

"Yes, I think so too," said John "she doesn't know what awaits her with our daughter!" He said with a half smile

"This is like you," the woman said

"Well I'm glad. After all, it didn't go wrong, did it? We have been together for over 20 years, "said the man, embracing her

"It's the first time you remember these things," said Linda in surprise

"I remember everything about our lives together: our first kiss under the university oak, your first slap because I was looking at Lisa Smith in a bikini, your panties with a teddy bear at our first love meeting ..."

"At the time we didn't wear loincloths," Linda said with a pout

"I loved them, as I have always loved you, our daughter and all that we have built together, and I am sure we can still experience other good times together. "Also to Carol and Therese," he said

"My Bear, so romantic!" The woman said giving him a sweet kiss

"Don't call me that, we're in public," the man said, resuming his serious tone.

Therese woke up rubbing her eyes, stretched, stretching her aching legs from the position and got up from the chair still yawning.

"Good morning," she said, conscious of being observed

"Hello Therese," said Linda, "John brought a change and breakfast"

"Oh, thank you," the young woman said

"You're part of the Therese family," said John

"Don't say that, please. Carol she doesn't want me in her life " she said sadly

"Do you love Carol?" Linda asked

"Yes," Therese said firmly

"Therese as soon as Carol gets better you will clear up, you will see that everything will be resolved" said the man smiling at her

The doctor entered the room and checked the woman's vital functions.

Abby woke up and immediately asked about Carol.

Everyone was waiting.

"Vital functions are normal, you can leave the intensive room, but you have not yet woken up"

"Why?" Abby asked

"It is something inexplicable, but it can happen after having had a strong physical and emotional trauma and as if the body wanted to regain energy" he explained "Be quiet, the worst is over"

"I will not be quiet if I do not see her awake and conscious, then she can also send me to the devil if she wants" said Therese tired of this uncertainty.

Abby smiled at her "You really are my stubborn friend" she said

Carol was transferred to a private room. The more serene parents had gone for a few hours at home and Abby had decided to go and rest a little too.

Therese approached Carol's bed and took the woman's hand in hers, breathing hard as if it were her first breath, she felt the pulse of her wrist, the warmth of her skin and even though she was still pale she looked beautiful. She could not restrain herself, the tension accumulated in the previous hours seemed to melt at the touch of her beloved and he could not help but sobbing and crying bringing her face to the still sleeping woman's hand.

"Please, Carol wake up" she whispered.

A nurse came in to give Carol a drug and was surprised to find Therese.

"Therese ... ... Therese Belivet is you?"

"Rose ..." the girl said in surprise, wiping her eyes "Yes"

"I am happy to see you, you have become more beautiful than I remembered," said the young nurse

"Stop Rose, don't do it," the young woman said

Rose was a friend of Dannie who had fallen in love with Therese about six months ago, but the girl didn't want ties at the time not knowing yet what her future was and if she had remained in that country.

"Thing? You know you've always liked me, "said the nurse so naturally" Miss Ross is your relative? "

"No, she is a friend," the girl said sadly

"Not at all, I'm her girlfriend," Carol replied with a whisper.

"Carol, you're awake, you're finally awake," Therese yelled with joy, clutching her hand to her chest and kissing her back.

Rose measured her blood pressure and called her doctor to visit her; Therese had to leave the room but her heart was pounding for joy.

She ran to phone Carol's parents and Abby who immediately rushed to the hospital.

"Dear, we were so worried about you!" Linda started hugging her "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Even though I have severe pain in my shoulder and leg," she said

"You'll see that in a few days they will be just a bad memory"

"Luckily it didn't hit vital organs, that slimy will have what it deserves," said Abby

"I'll make sure his miserable life in prison ends," John said

"I don't care what the end will do, I just want him to stay away from us," Carol said, looking around.

"Are you looking for Therese?" Abby asked

"She went to get some change and take a shower. She stayed here all the time, slept on that chair and ate almost nothing. She didn't want to leave you alone, she was too worried, "said Linda.

"It will be guilt" she said contemptuously

"Carolyn Elise Ross, I don't believe my ears. Do you really think Therese may have betrayed you? She loves you immensely, "said the mother

"Didn't you hate her?" Carol asked

"I never hated her. I believed that her love for you was not sincere and was a social climber but I could understand that I was wrong by spending some time together "

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, these are issues that only concern us," said Carol.

"As you wish, but if you insist, you will lose it ..."

Carol lay down on her side and looked out of the window not wanting to argue anymore.

"All right, I'll go home too. I'll come back tomorrow " she greeted her with a kiss and left.

Carol could not forget those images, Richard's body glued to Therese's, their lips pressed together; the thought alone made her blood rise to her head and to calm herself she threw one of the pillows towards the door, which in the meantime opened.

"Thanks for the welcome," Abby said, looking at the pillow on the ground and then seeing Carol pouting

"I see that old habits die hard. Why are you so angry? ” She asked her friend.

"I should have strangled that imbecile with my hands! Now I wouldn't be in a bed alone "

"Carol you have to stop being so jealous, she's the one you want and no one else"

"I'm so confused ... and sore," the blonde said

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Abby asked

"Yes, call Therese and tell her to bring me a change and some clothes to leave"

"But we have to wait for that the doctor resigns you "

"She will do it soon, what am I doing here? She said looking towards the corridor

Therese had arrived and Rose was talking to her holding her arm to stop her running.

"Who is that woman who holds Therese?" Abby asked

"An old flame of her who wants to win her back," said Carol

"Are you kidding?"

"No, yesterday she was flirting with her"

"You have paranoia, yesterday you were the sleeping beauty"

"And I woke up hearing that woman who asked who I was and Therese replied a friend, and I had to point out that I was her girlfriend"

"Did you wake up because that nurse was courting Therese? No, I don't believe it, you really are a shelter! "Said her friend." And then you have to decide whether you are her girlfriend or not? You can't keep it on your toes so ... "

Carol could not answer her, Therese entered the room with a bunch of beautiful blue forget-me-nots as well as a change and something to eat.

"Good morning, how do we feel today?" The young woman said to Carol with a smile

"Aching" he answered softly

"Has the doctor arrived yet?" She asked turned to Abby

"No, I'm going to ask if she can come and visit her" and went out

The two women remained alone. Therese took a vase and placed the flowers on the window sill.

"I don't need you to bring me flowers, I couldn't forget if I wanted to. Your hypocrisy has no limits ”the blonde said to hurt her.

"Enough Carol, you can't treat me like that. You do not want me? Say it and let me go ... "the girl said exasperatedly

"No. You belong to me and I will not let you go away and if you do I will find you wherever you go " she leaned towards the young woman to grab her arm but the pain made her scream.

"Stop it, calm down. For the moment I won't go anywhere but when you get back in shape we will have to make a decision about it. I will work for you and I will repay you for what you spent ” she said as a tear ran down her face.

"Why are you crying?" Asked the blonde "Have your plans been discovered? Tell me .... why are you crying?"

Therese walked away from her as Linda entered the room.

"Carol what is there, why do you scream?"

"Mom, please go out, I need to talk to Therese" she said to her mother

Linda just looked at Therese at the sobbing window

"No. You don't want to talk, you just want to fight. You don't want to hear the truth! " She wiped her tears and said" I'll wait for the doctor outside and then I'll go home "

"No. I want you here with me. And you will stay, "said Carol firmly." You'll have to help me" she continued, softening the tone of her voice

"The nurse can help you, she is a good girl called Rose and I asked her to come home to help us too"

"No" they said in unison

Linda looked at her in surprise "What did that woman do to you?"

Neither answered, Therese was embarrassed and Carol was sullen.

The doctor entered, scrupulously visited Carol and said: "I am very happy to tell you that Carol is out of danger, she is weak but will recover quickly"

"Well. When will I be able to take her home? "Therese asked.

"She'll have to rest for a while yet and do physiotherapy, but I think she can come out in a couple of days if the exams don't give surprises. You will need the help of a nurse. I prescribe physiotherapy in the water but will have to do it as soon as she regains her strength. Rose Turner is one of my best nurses, I strongly recommend it, "he said, introducing her

"Is a nurse needed?" Said Carol

"Would you prefer a man?" Therese asked

"I'd rather it wasn't her" she said without hesitation even though the woman was present.

"I can teach Therese how to clean your wounds so she will take care of you, you will have to put up with me for just a couple of days," said the nurse

Carol didn't answer. Therese agreed instead.

Everyone went out and Therese called Rose in the doorway

"Wait for Rose" she said

"Yes, Therese?" She asked curiously

"Thank you. I really appreciate your help and your patience "

"Don't worry, I'd be jealous of you, too, but I don't know what you find in her. It's so irritating! Are you sure you want her as your girlfriend? "

"Yes. She is my girlfriend. she is true, she is very jealous and she never listens to me, she is difficult and proud but when she smiles at me I touch the sky with a finger "she said smiling.

Carol had heard her and was surprised by her sweet words, but she wasn't ready to hear the truth yet. She was still too disappointed and tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank not only those who read my stories, but those who comment and encourage me to always do better. I am very happy to confront you. I hope you enjoy this chapter ; )


	19. Capitolo 19

"Carol, do you want us to pick you up tomorrow morning?" Linda asked

"Do as you wish," she said

"Therese may need help"

"Don't worry, Linda can ask Rose to help me," said Therese

"Absolutely not," said Carol

"Don't be stubborn. She will have to come home for at least three days "said Therese" She is kind, and she is a friend of Dannie, I don't want her to think that she is not welcome "

Linda looked at Carol to let her know that she was exaggerating again and the blonde answered nothing.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at home" and left. Therese started collecting things and packing Carol's clothes.

Carol watched her. The care in folding clothes, gathering her underwear denoted love had to admit it. She had noticed that she was still wearing her jacket and this made her smile.

Therese captured that smile with her eyes. "Finally I see a smile, what is this miracle due to?" The brunette asked as she wandered around the room gathering her things.

Carol stopped her by grabbing her wrist, while the woman gathered her things on the table next to the bed.

"Wear my jacket," she said looking into her eyes

"I wanted to have you close. Believe it or not. I was very worried, ”the young woman said

"Whether I recovered or died," said Carol

"How can you just think ... .."

"I thought about when you gave it to me and how you forced me to wear it" and smiled at her

Therese smiled and her dimples popped "I think you like it in the end"

"I love it," said the blonde. "You can do what you want with me, you know. You could take advantage of me for this "

"Carol I don't recognize you. I spent the last three months seeing you with other women, flirting with other women, even making love with Elene and now you won't even let me defend myself from your absurd accusation, "said Therese, moving so as to lose all physical contact with Carol .

"Therese ..." she said, leaning over to take her back, whispering her name softly

"You can't treat me badly a minute before looking for me."

"You know I can't resist your dimples ..." the woman said

"You must understand that you cannot think that I am available to your whims"

"Therese can't stop thinking about you in the arms of that slimy, kissing you. How could you let him? "

"Do you really think she may have betrayed you? Is this the trust you put in me? "

"It's not about trust, the photos are true!"

"Yes, he kissed me, he tried to enter my room"

Carol changed her expression "admit it then"

"I don't have to confess anything, I suffered his gestures, it's different from betraying"

"I don't see the difference, you didn't have to let it get to that point."

"Carol your jealousy offends me. I gave myself to you with love, I never did it; and you know well I had never been with a woman. How can you believe what you say?

"Maybe you repented?"

"I just don't have to convince you of my love. I showed you that I want you and I have nothing else to say "

Rose entered. She saw the two frowning women "Hi Therese, tomorrow we go home"

"Yes, everything is ready. Will you come tomorrow night? "

"Sure, give me the address. Now I should give you the injection "

"Carol I'll go get some fresh water" and went out

"You're lucky to have a girl like Therese," said Rose

Carol didn't answer her.

"You know, I tried for almost a month, in every way but didn't want to delude myself, I was only able to offer her dinner; but it was clear from the beginning. People like her are rare ”

"I know," the blonde said

"You don't seem to know it, for how you treat it. She certainly doesn't deserve it "

"They are not things that concern you," she said contemptuously

Rose sank the needle without any haste

Shouted Carol

Therese entered and heard Carol shout "What is it?"

"The needle," said Rose, smiling

"You're a butcher," said Carol

"You moved," said Rose

"Can I stay with she tonight?" Said Therese

"Do you want to?" Rose asked, knowing the answer "I'll ask the doctor for a permit"

"Can I get up now?" Carol asked

"You'll feel a little weak, use crutches and you won't have any problems," Rose said as she left

Carol got up from her chest and sat down on the bed, Therese brought her crutches closer but she shook her head

"I don't need it, I can walk," she said stubbornly

"You don't have to strain yourself, don't be stubborn!" Said Therese

Carol got up on her legs and took a few steps, staggered and tried to hold on to the edge of the bed but she lost her grip; she was about to fall but Therese supported her by embracing her.

The two women remained embraced and the blonde clung to the young woman, squeezing her tight.

Therese returned the embrace. Both wanted it. Carol inhaled Therese's perfume and realized that she couldn't and didn't want to lose it.

"What takes me with you? I don't recognize myself, "he whispered in her ear

They looked at each other for a long time, their eyes immersed in each other.

Abby and Linda came in and saw the two women together.

"I'm happy to see you finally in peace, "said Linda

Therese loosened the embrace feeling almost like she missed the air.

"She was just falling and I helped her," Therese said to Linda as she left the room

"Therese, wait," said the woman. "Why not make it clear? Did you tell her it's my fault? "

"No. And I'm not going to tell her. If he loves me she won't need to know anything. "

"So what happens? Why are you still at this point? ”Abby asked

"I can't believe Abby is really happening" said Carol "I'm losing her ... .."

"You have to stop driving her away, she hasn't betrayed you"

"I can't help but think of her in the slimy arms. What if he doesn't want me anymore? "

"If you continue like this the situation will not be resolved"

"What should I do?"

"Talk to her and tell her how you feel and how you feel"

"Every time I try it ends that we fight"

"If you continue like this you will have no future!"

Carol looked at herself in the mirror and punched the wall, hurting herself.

"Carol!" Said her friend

"What's going on?" Both Therese and Linda ran

"She was falling and he clapped her hand on the sink," she said lying

"I'm going to call the doctor," said Therese

"No, I want to go home right away," said Carol. "Abby help me get dressed and leave"

"But Carol ..." Linda said

The doctor agreed to the request,he took care of the woman's handand said

"You have to stay calm or things will get worse. Rose will accompany you "

Carol asked for Abby's help to get into the car and Therese still felt left behind.

They arrived home. Rose was surprised by the luxury of the Ross estate.

They entered the house. Their room smelled of lavender, flowers towered on the table of the room along with the "Neapolitan bells" that the blonde loved so much.

Everything was perfect and prepared with love.

Carol sank onto the bed and put her arm over her eyes, not knowing what to say anymore.

"You can't go on like this," said Abby

"Yes, we can't. I'll talk to her"she said

Therese entered with Rose

"Are we ready for medication?" Said the young nurse

"Yes, but I would like Therese to treat me" said Carol leaning on her elbows, looking at her girlfriend in the eyes

Rose looked at the girl and looked at Carol and then nodded

"Well, here is everything you need: just disinfect and place the gauze to prevent the wound from becoming infected. Don't be afraid of hurting her, the worst is over and nothing can happen "she said, winking at the blonde" I'll come tomorrow to check "

Abby and Rose greeted them and left.

"Do you really want me to treat you?" The girl said as she approached the bed.

"Yes, I want. it is you I want now and forever. Your silence made me doubt; not of you but of myself. Carol picked up Therese's hands in hers and pulled her to her. "You scare me a lot. I don't have control of me when you're next to me and I don't want to lose you. Yes, I was jealous. Jealous that someone would take you away from me. And I couldn't stand it "

"How could you believe it. Will you still doubt me?" Therese asked

"No," replied Carol, stroking her arms

"Really?" Therese moved closer; one leg among those of the blonde. She stroked a lock of her hair, placing it behind his ear and bending over to whisper: "I love you"

"My God, your voice is music" replied Carol

"It's just playing for you," the young woman replied

Their lips finally touched and in the instant they touched they forgot everything to lose themselves in their warmth, in their sweetness.

Carol put her arm around her waist, wished for it like never before, but would not force it.

Therese interrupted the kiss, placing a hand on her chest. "Carol you're too weak, we can't....." she said

But Carol could not restrain herself, caught her lips again and exerted pressure with the tip of her tongue to induce her to open her mouth and gain better access.

She continued to kiss her until she felt her tremble.

Therese interrupted the kiss and backed away; she was breathing hard, she was so excited that she felt physical pain.

"Therese, come here," said Carol

"Carol I have to treat you ... ..."

"You'll do it later" she said handing her hand forward, claiming her

"Your mother will come soon ..."

"No. It's still early for dinner, ”the blonde said, resting her head on her lap

"My goodness! It is true I have to prepare you something for dinner! "She said, taking Carol's head in her hands so that she looked at her

"I already have my lunch" she said raising Therese's shirt, kissing and licking the mount of Venus "And I am very hungry ....."

"Carol ... .."

"Let me taste ... .." she pulled down the skirt of the young girl, raised her leg, her foot on the bed and looked at the already damp linen licking her lips.

She placed warm kisses along the thigh: sitting on the edge of the bed, she had the right view of Therese's center.

The girl gasped at the much desired contact and could only surrender to her desire to possess her

Carol shifted her underwear and stretched her hands along her thighs, keeping it behind giving her proper rhythm to the hips so that he had control of every thrust.

Therese closed her eyes and put her head back while Carol massaged the now swollen and wet meat from her attentions.

"If you continue like this, I don't think I will be able to resist for long ... .. Carol ... wait for you will hurt yourself"

"You're so sweet, hot ... ... I can't stop wanting everything about you" she said, increasing his suction

"How nice it is to hear from you ..." Therese whispered

"I waited too long"

"We both waited too long"

Therese lifted her hips gently following the movements, feeling Carol's hands squeeze her hips harder, their eyes crossed full of lust and the movements became frantic.

When Therese flung herself back, Carol pushed herself deeper and deeper until her name was shouted; to then hold it by collecting the juices of love.

"Carol you're impossible ..." Therese said, taking a breath.

"You taste so sweet" she said helping the brunette to lie down on the bed next to her "stay beside me. I don't want anything else in my life "

Therese settled beside her, stroking her golden hair.

"Do you want to tell me how it happened?" she asked

"What?" she said with a satisfied smile

"With Richard ..." Therese said, lowering her eyes

"Why do we have to talk about him now?" She said in an impatient tone

"Because she did this to you," said the brunette caressing the woman's chest at the wound.

"It doesn't matter now it's all over, the important thing is that I'm here with you," said Carol

"You risked dying for me," said Therese with shining eyes

"Now I'll seriously risk my life with you, you'll have to treat me" she said, smiling at her

"If you think so, I'll call Rose," Therese said, pouting

"I would risk my life for you every day" she said kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the uninitiated, the Neapolitan "Campanella" puff pastry, represents the unusual marriage between sfogliatella riccia and babà, takes up the theme of curly but inside puff pastry outside, instead of the classic filling with semolina, ricotta and candied fruit, yes find a tasty baba mignon wrapped in white or dark chocolate and in a cream mixed with ricotta. Prepared strictly by hand with selected raw materials, it is one of the many Neapolitan excellences.  
> It's a dessert to try once in your life; )


	20. Capitolo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my love D. which makes me so happy

Therese tried several times to get out of bed but Carol dragged her back into her arms each time.

"Carol we'll have to eat! I still have to clean your wound and soon Linda will be here. Do you want me to find you naked in your bed? "

"In our bed. I think she would be happy, now she likes you. I don't know what you said or did to her but she defended you in every way, "said Carol, standing up on her elbows, watching Therese try to recover the clothes scattered around the bed.

"We just talked about you. We both love you very much, ”said Therese, looking at her.

"Yes, I think you have a gift. Those who meet you cannot fail to love you, "the blonde said with a wink

"Don't look at me like that," said Therese

"You drive Me crazy. I don't know how I managed to stay away from you, "said Carol

"I wonder too," said Therese, waving her little ass around her.

"You're taking advantage of being convalescent, but as soon as I can you won't be able to walk for at least two days!" She said with a wink

"I can't wait," the young woman said and disappeared to take a quick shower.

Carol took the opportunity to rest a little. As expected, Linda showed up at Carol's house with dinner ready.

"Mom you shouldn't have, I'm not a child. "We would have done the dinner," she said scolding her

"I certainly didn't do it for you, but for Therese. She must be exhausted for 3 days and she doesn't sleep and eat properly "said Linda" But where is she? "She asked

"In the shower, she wanted to cool off," she said, smiling

"I think it's also necessary to let the room get some air," she said, opening the windows.

"Hi Linda," Therese said

The young woman wore Carol's white sweatshirt larger than her size.

The blonde smiled seeing her worn by the young woman.

"What is it?" She asked as she approached her for treatment

"You Wear my sweatshirt," said Carol

"Do you mind?" The girl said, smiling at her "I want to always have you on" she whispered, leaning toward her ear

Carol's eyes widened in surprise at Therese's audacity. She had become more audacious and vocal and she liked it.

"Now I'm here and I'm not waiting for anything else," she said, placing her hand in the sweatshirt, stroking the soft and still-damp skin from the shower she had just made.

"On Carol, don't distract Therese, let me treat you," Linda said

Therese calmly takes off the gauzes gently revealing the raw red blood of blood and a scar that testifies to what is left of the bullet hole between the white skin of the chest.

Her eyes become shiny as she tries to clean and disinfect her.

Carol stops her hand, searching for her wrist with her. "Do not do it. Don't cry, there's no reason. I'm here with you and I won't go anywhere else "

Therese smiled shyly. She had read her mind. She wanted to look for Richard and show him her contempt and anger but she was happy that Carol was now recovering and said nothing to keep her from being upset.

"Can you walk?" Linda asked

"She has a wound in her chest and leg. She has to move only if strictly necessary, for now, ”the girl said after treating her chest.

"I'm going to warm up your dinner while you finish," she said to Therese

"All right. It will not take long"

She cut the gauze and gently cleaned this hole too, lingering along the thigh.

Carol looked into her eyes and took her hand guiding her where she wanted to be touched.

"Carol!" The girl began

"Therese don't want to cure me? I need a complete cure you don't want to give peace to my senses, you want me to be sick "

"At three meters from us there is your mother ... ..."

"But you are close to me, I want to hear you ......."

"You are still weak and your wound is still fresh"

"Will you leave me like that, without peace?"

"Later, I promise you that later you'll be more than satisfied ..." Therese said, blushing

Carol smiled at the sight of her blush and her dimples.

 

"I see you have an appetite, this is good," said Linda

"I have to heal quickly, I have to buy the necessary strength to be able to cope with every physical effort ..." Carol said, coughing Therese whose water was going sideways.

"All right, dear?" Said Linda

"Of course. I'm just surprised by her determination "

"I'll have to face physiotherapy and walking isn't easy now, I can't always take advantage of you, or you won't have the strength to take care of me anymore ..." and she winked at her.

"I think I'm going to have coffee with John, I'll leave you a good night," Linda said as she left.

"You should sleep. Tomorrow morning I'll go to Elene, "said Therese

"Will you leave me alone, in my condition?" She said caressing her hand, gathering it between her own and kissing it, brushing her palm with her lips.

"Do you want me to make you coffee?" The girl said, smiling at her

"Actually, I just want dessert," said Carol, continuing her attentions to the young woman's skin "you're so sweet, your skin tastes good"

"Carol ..." Therese sighed

"You promised me you would satisfy my every request if I had waited"

"You are really impatient," the young man said talking "let's go" handing her the crutches

Therese entered the room and lit the candles, turning off the lights as Carol sat at the foot of the bed watching her.

"What do you want me to do for fun?" Therese said with a smile approaching her

"I want to undress you," said Carol without taking her eyes off those of her love.

A moment later Therese's mouth is on Carol's in a sweet kiss that comes to life.

Carol pulls her to her to intensify the kiss as if it were possible. Without ever stopping to kiss Therese, Carol starts to lift the young woman's shirt and brush her belly with her fingers.

Therese makes an incomprehensible sound when the woman touches her. The hand continues grazing gently until it reaches the bra.

"Can we take the shirt off?" The blonde says taking her lips off the girl's for a moment.

Therese nods and Carol slowly rolls up the fabric to help the girl get rid of it. Then it is Therese who takes the initiative and kisses her again, Carol closes her eyes dreamily.

The young woman observes her honey lashes tremble and the pressure of their kiss forces her to narrow her eyes too. Carol squeezes it tight and arrives at the bra.

"No, wait ..." Therese asked

"We find a compromise. Keep the bra for the moment but take off these odious jeans ”

"But how, they are so comfortable," said Therese, laughing

"They're so tight it's a hell to take away," said Carol, starting to unbutton them and pull them down.

The sliding of warm, smooth fingers on bare thighs was a very sweet torture. Carol stopped her hands on the sensitive skin of the inner thigh.  
Therese looked at Carol, her eyes dark with desire, her cheeks flushed, she saw her parting her lips to catch her breath; involuntarily Therese closed her eyes and spread her legs, Carol touched her making her shiver and then pull her to her with a quick movement on her hips, sinking her mouth between her breasts still covered by the lace.

"Take it off" she panted among the soft flesh

Therese unhooked her bra and covered her breasts with her hands.

Carol caught one wrist first by kissing her to replace her hand with her.

She picked up the object of her desire with both hands, stroking the roundness and encircling the pink nipple, now turgid and ready for her attentions. She kissed, sucked and licked the end of the breast while listening to deep moans drown in the air.

"Carol ..." Panted Therese

"I don't want to leave this paradise anymore, tell me you're mine"

"Carol I love you," Therese whispered

At these words Carol took her by the hips and tried to lift her to move her to the bed but she couldn't. A sharp pain stopped her impetus and she fell backwards.

"Carol! Yelled Therese

"No, I'm not fine. I can't take you, I can't love you as I would; and don't tell me to be patient. "Stay away from you is torture!" Said the blonde with a glare.

Therese smiled happily at her confession. She made sure her wounds were in place. She took off her night pants, uncovering her long milky legs, unbuttoning her shirt, caressing every strip of skin that came out.

"Therese ... .."

"Shhh! Lying. There is only one way to love you without you being able to hurt yourself. Let me do it. ”She said as she climbed to the side of the bed, reaching her sideways.

Carol looked at her, trying to understand her intentions. The brunette kissed her tenderly caressing her chest, descending slowly along the borders with her hand, listening to the throbbing of her flesh. She was already so wet.

"Therese if you continue like this ..."

"I want to feel you inside me and I want to give you pleasure, let me do it ..."

The blonde nodded. Therese positioned herself with her head at Carol's feet and rolled over herself, placed her legs apart, holding her center in front of Carol's face and her face was between her legs.

She couldn't hurt her body was raised and they were united by the pleasure of their mouths in the center of their legs. Gently she caressed the soft, smooth wall with her tongue and then lingered on the throbbing clitoris, the warm bud that hardens at her touch.

Carol pants and intoxicates with the smell of sex, kisses the center of Therese already rich in juices and can satisfy her excitement by sinking her tongue into her center, gathering the ardor. Hands are sought, they leave, they scratch the skin, they give new rhythm to their bodies drenched in sweat.

It is a succession of moans, thrusts and kisses of love until their bodies tremble, a burning flame and sweet cries break the silence.

"It was ... unbelievable," said Carol, recovering her breath.

"I liked it very much," said Therese, standing next to her. "Now try to sleep. You have to rest"

"Come here" and she pressed her face to her chest and letting herself be lulled by the rhythm of their breath, she came back to sleep.

Carol woke up a little earlier that would have dawned. she watched from behind the curtains that the light would flood them shortly thereafter; she could have slept a little longer, but her soft and perfumed body, curled up against her, prevented her from moving and thinking.

Therese sighed in her sleep and unconsciously leaned even more against her body, and Carol realized how much she wanted her and a thought crept into her mind: she wanted to marry Therese.

But would she have wanted to? After all they had been through, how and when should she ask? What if she said no? What would she do?

She pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on the face of her love that slept peacefully.

"My angel flung out of space ..." she whispered, smiling


	21. Capitolo 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all. Sorry for my absence but it was a summer of fire  
> Work, work, work but fortunately also the longed for love!  
> So I had very little time to devote to our heroines, but I'll try to fix it.  
> This is a chapter to resume history.  
> Feel free to comment  
> Your comments are my inspiration ; )

The sunlight came out of the window and woke Therese. She stretched and for the first time felt rested. She had slept like a log all night, which she hadn't done since Carol had been in the hospital.  
She got up with her torso and realized that she was naked only when she felt Carol's hand gently caressing her back.  
"Good morning sleepyhead!" Said Carol, smiling at her  
"Good morning" Therese leaned toward her to give her a kiss  
"Now it's a good morning!" Said the brunette, showing her dimples "What time is it? Do you want me to make you breakfast? "  
"It is 11.30 am I think it is better to prepare lunch" said Carol laughing  
"My goodness! How could you let me sleep so much. I have to treat you, prepare food and Elene and Genevieve were waiting for me ... .. "  
" I was hoping I would spend all day in bed of you" she said, pouting  
"I guess you can't complain about my treatment" she said, blushing  
"Absolutely I was so pleased that I thought I could reply" she said dragging her towards her, kissing her neck  
"No Carol, not now. As much as I like it, I really have to prepare myself ... "she said reluctantly  
"Okay," said Carol so as not to contradict her. "What am I going to do while I wait for your return?"  
"Abby will come for lunch and later Rose to check your injuries but I'll be back already"  
She said abandoning the bed, hiding her body with the sheet, heading for the bathroom.  
"You're so beautiful" she said, looking at the young woman's bare back "when we can take a shower together?"  
"Quick love, soon," said Therese, laughing at the explicit request  
While Therese was getting ready, Carol picked up her cigarette case from the drawer of the bedside table and lit a cigarette so desired.  
She managed to get it to her lips and suck in a first aroma when she heard:  
"Carolyn Elise Ross, turn off the poison immediately and get up that it's quite late," said Linda accompanied by Abby.  
"Good morning mom, good morning Abby, it's a pleasure to see you early in the morning" the blonde said as she extinguished her cigarette.  
"It's almost noon my dear," said Abby.  
"I didn't realize I was absorbed in other things" she said, laughing, wearing her nightgown.  
Therese came out of the bathroom, greeting the two women.  
"Therese, I didn't think you were so hot," Abby said, watching the red marks on the milky skin of the blonde's neck.  
Therese blushed, didn't answer but approached Carol "I'm sorry. I'll be back soon "and gave her a kiss.  
"Therese you going away like that?" Carol protested  
The young woman came back to look at Linda and Abby then flanked Carol, put her arms around her neck and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, letting the blonde savor her mouth.  
"I'll see you later?" She said red-faced, smiling.  
Carol nodded happily.  
"I see you finally made peace," said Linda  
"Yes, we clarified ourselves," replied Carol  
"I also believe several times," said Abby, smiling  
"Stop Abby, don't be intrusive," Linda said. "If Carol wants to tell us how good it was to make peace, she will do it spontaneously, won't she?" She said, looking at her daughter  
"Mom, what do you want me to tell you!" Carol asked  
"We're all grown up and vaccinated Carol, we want the details," said Abby  
"We made peace and spent the night together" she said with a big smile  
"I am pleased to. Now you just have to think about healing "said Linda" I'm going to prepare something for lunch "  
Linda left the room.  
"So my friend, are you happy?" Abby asked  
"Yes. Therese loves me, I am not more doubts "  
"How are you, how are you feeling?"  
"I still have pain but it is bearable. Today Rose will come and check my status. But I need you to help me. ”She said seriously  
"What do you want me to do?" Asked Abby curiously  
"I want to marry Therese"  
Abby looked at her in amazement "I'm glad you made this decision. Did you already ask her? "  
"No. I want it to be special and I want to be in shape ”  
"You just said you had a wonderful night"  
"It was fantastic, very sweet"  
"What do you have in mind?" Abby asked  
"Therese went to the club from Elene and Genevieve, I want to organize a romantic evening and you will have to help me"  
"Well, well, do you ask for help from Abby and not from your mother?" Said Linda  
"Mom, I want it to be special"  
"It will be," they said in chorus, laughing.  
Carol laughed heartily and got up to get ready.  
"Therese what happens?" Genevieve asked as soon as he saw her enter the room  
"I need your advice" she said, looking at her friends  
"You look upset," Elene said  
"I am" and sank into the armchair of the room asking to drink something strong.  
"You drinking before lunch? The thing is serious, "said Elene, laughing  
"From your behavior I already understand that it is not good news that you have to give us" said Genevieve  
"Come on, don't keep us on your toes, did something happen?" Did you and Carol fight again? " Said Elene  
"No. Carol is all right between me. We clarified and she is recovering"she said with a smile  
"Then what is? I don't understand" said Genevieve  
Therese picked up her bag that was at the foot of the chair, opened it and took a letter, handing it to her friend.  
Genevieve read the contents immediately, while Therese drank her whiskey in one breath as if to find the courage to continue the conversation.  
"What is it?" Elene asked impatiently.  
"her visa is about to expire, she will have to leave," Genevieve said without preamble  
"What?" Elene asked looking at the brunette  
"Yeah," said Therese  
"Did you talk to Carol?" Asked her friend  
"No. After what happened: our quarrel, her emergency shelter, her convalescence ...... "  
"Therese!" Genevieve urged  
"I didn't want her to worry, I wanted to fix it but apparently I don't have much time anymore"  
"We have to think of something ..." Genevieve said  
"Just talk to Carol," Elene said  
"No. She is convalescent, she is not well yet and then what happened happened to solve my problems "  
"Do not be stupid; Carol loves you and won't let them send you away "said Elene" she has a lot of knowledge and can solve it in a moment "said Elene  
"No. I have to solve it alone, "said the brunette" and I don't want her to talk to her about it "  
"How stubborn you are" Elene got up to retrieve the drinks from the bar  
"Therese, Carol could really help you and solve the problem," Genevieve said, taking her hand  
"No. I don't want her to have other problems because of me "  
"All right, we'll think of something. I'll ask around, we'll find someone who can help us, you'll see "  
"It will take a miracle!" Said Elene who had listened to her friends "but we'll try"  
"Thank you," said Therese, spinning the ice in her thoughtful glass.

"How long do you think it will take to heal completely?" Carol asked Rose while the woman medicated her.  
"I think it will take another week then you can get up and walk freely without crutches, you will have to continue physiotherapy for another month but if you are careful and avoid any unnecessary effort, in a couple of weeks you can even cross the English Channel by swimming! Said Rose smiling.  
"Two weeks ..." the blonde repeated thoughtfully  
"What do you look impatient" Rose asked as she began to massage her legs  
"I have to recover as soon as possible," he replied  
"Why, if I can ask?" The woman insisted curiously  
"I have to go on a trip. The most important journey of my life "  
"You're intriguing me more and more. Do you want to escape? She said laughingly  
"Yes. From my single life "she said with a smile  
"You asked Therese about ..."  
"Not yet" she said, interrupting her  
"What are you waiting for?" Said Rose  
"To be in full form. I want it to be unforgettable "  
"Do you want to take she away?"  
"In a certain way, yes"  
Their chatter was interrupted by Therese who entered the house completely out of breath  
"Carol, I'm home. Where are you? ”She asked, taking off her coat  
"In the torture room," the blonde screamed  
Therese came to the door and saw Carol on the couch and Rose massaging her legs.  
"I don't think being massaged can be a torture dear," the young woman said as she approached the bed to kiss her beloved.  
They kissed each other quickly.  
"Welcome home, I was waiting for you"  
"Yes, he did nothing but look at the clock instead of concentrating on the exercises," Rose said, laughing  
"Hi Rose, forgive me I'm late. I'll make you a coffee right away "  
"Don't worry you don't need to"  
"It's the least I could do, you had to endure Carol's moods all by herself"  
"Thing? I am the patient. You should cuddle me and not the nurse who helps me "  
"We both know that when you're not in shape you become intractable. I don't think coffee is enough to thank Rose for patience. "  
"The coffee will be fine and then I have to get back to work, tonight I have the night shift," Rose said to avoid an invitation to dinner  
"All right. I'll be right back with the coffee"said Therese as she left the room  
"Well?" Asked Rose curious  
"So what?" Carol sighed "If I'm not in shape I won't be able to organize anything good" she said  
"On not complaining, you'll be fit in two weeks. Where will you take her? "  
"I don't know yet, I'm thinking about it ... .."  
"A romantic dinner?" Suggested the woman  
"Yes, of course, but in a magical place"  
"Looking at the stars?"  
"Yes, I suppose it will have to be magical so what is more magical than a starry sky"  
"Good background music ... And that's it "said Rose  
"Having said that, it seems a little obvious. It is to be perfected ... "  
"What's to be improved?" Therese asked as she entered with the coffee tray in her hands.  
"The love exercises. I have to be more precise and constant” she said, looking at Rose with disappointment  
Rose patted her buttock "Here, we're done"  
"Hey, a little delicacy is a sensitive area," said Carol, laughing  
"Your sensitive area will have to wait and stay at rest if you want to get back together as soon as possible"  
"What?" Said Carol, rising abruptly from the cot  
"What's wrong?" Therese asked  
"The wounds are reddened and out of the lega bit of whey. She must not make efforts of any kind. And follow the doctor's instructions" said Rose, finishing her coffee  
"Ohh okay," Therese said, thinking they had gone too far last night  
"Rose you're exaggerating," said Carol, sensing Therese's thoughts  
"If you want to be fit, you have to give up something for a while" she said, winking at her  
"Yes Carol we have to be cautious. "Don't worry, Rose can't do anything that the doctor didn't prescribe," the brunette said, accompanying Rose to the door  
"Good. Hi Carol see you tomorrow night" she said, turning to the blonde  
"I don't greet you, on the contrary you know I tell you: I hate you" she said, throwing her the pillow that the woman promptly dodged.  
"Carol!"cried Therese not knowing the reason for the reaction and the talk the two women had had in her absence


	22. Capitolo 22

Carol sank her tired body to the bed and snorted.

"I'm going to make dinner," Therese said, moving away

The phone rang.

"Carol is Abby wants to talk to you" she shouted from the kitchen

Carol stretched lazily and then grabbed the cordless who was on the nightstand "Hi Abby, what do you want?" She said lazily

"What enthusiasm! I see you're happy to hear me" she said laughing

"Forgive me but I'm very annoyed: Rose has just left"

"On Carol you don't have to be so grumpy with that woman, unfounded is helping you heal in record time!"

"She has forbidden me any effort and when I say every effort I mean all fun and Therese intends to follow her advice to the letter for at least two weeks!"

"Thing? I don't believe in my ears. Carol Ross has her hands tied for two weeks? Not even in college could they stop your hormones" she said, laughing loudly

"Don't be stupid Abby. Did you do what I asked? " She asked impatiently

"Everything was organized as you wanted, you'll see there will be no problems. You just have to book for dinner "

"Thank you," she replied, smiling.

The evening passed calmly. Too serene.

After dinner the two women sat on the Carol sofa lying with their heads resting on the knees of the young woman dozing and Therese absorbed in watching a movie.

The family atmosphere had been Carol's dream for too long

Carol started to get excited

"Carol what is it?" Therese asked, stroking the golden curls "why are you so restless, don't you like the movie?"

"No. I'm sick of staying home all day ” she said, pouting

"The doctor said ..."

"Enough, Therese, I don't care what the doctor said" she said, standing up with her chest "I've been locked in this house for weeks!"

"Where would you go? You're still recovering, "Therese said, trying to calm her

"The doctor said I shouldn't overdo it, no I was under house arrest"

Therese laughed.

"What is it, do you find it funny?" The blonde asked, getting up from the couch

"No, forgive me; but where would you like to go, what would you do? "

"Tomorrow I would like to go to the office" she said, pouring herself a bourbon

"Absolutely not." Therese said taking the glass from her hand

"Hey! I can't go out, I can't drink, I can't make love with you, give me a blow to the head and don't make me suffer anymore! "

"I didn't mean that," said Therese. "You're right. I too could not stay still for so long ”

"It 's all so ... ..a torture" said Carol girdling the hips of the brunette and starting to kiss her on the neck "we come to a compromise, do you want?" She said deepening her kisses and introducing her hands in the sweater of the woman who was starting to warm up .

"Carol ... Carol stopped or I will not be able to stop you if you continue like this ... .."

"And who wants to stop, honey" the blonde whispered in her ear.

Therese tried to resist the caresses and kisses: she picked up the blonde's hands, gave her a kiss in the mold and took a step back.

"Thereseeee!"

"Soon, I promise you soon ..." She regained control with a long breath

"Do you really want this?"

"I want you to be well. Agreed tomorrow you will go to the office, but only for a couple of hours then we will have lunch together ”said the brunette taking the glass of bourbon with a long drink.

"I don't know what to do with you anymore. Do I have what you want with me, "Carol said, returning to the couch.

But she had succeeded: to have a couple of hours to plan her surprise.

Therese woke up alone. Carol was out early in the morning.

She opened her eyes and when she extended her hand to the other side of the bed he found the void.

She turned around looking for the warmth of her half, but Carol had already left.

She got up and found breakfast in the kitchen: croissants with sour cherry and hot coffee together with a note.

She opened it: "I will go to the office and see you for lunch; I made you breakfast I hope you sweeten your awakening since I can't even delight you with my kisses. See you later. I love you, Carol "

Therese found all this rush to go out strange, but while she was absorbed in her thoughts, the phone rang.

"Ready?"

"Good morning, do I talk to Miss Belivet?"

"Yes, with whom I speak"

"My name is Teodore Rogers, we have a friend in common"

"Yes? Who is it? " She asked suspiciously

"Elene"

"Well, what do I owe his phone call?"

"I know he has a problem and I know how to solve it" Teo said without turning around

"Tell me what to do"

"I don't like talking business, let's see each other at the club where her friend works and I'll explain everything"

"Agree. Tonight by 6:00 pm I can be there" the young woman said

"No, by 9:00 pm"

"Actually I don't know how to justify my exit ... .."

"Miss Belivet, I have no time to waste and I think she doesn't have much time ..."

"I'll be there," said Therese without hesitation

"Good morning" and hooked up without waiting for an answer

"Carol I'm happy to see you standing, but was it the case to come to work?" John asked as soon as she saw his daughter

"I'm fine and I'm tired of staying home doing nothing and work awaits me"

"You don't have to worry about this, the work has already been done you just have to sign some documents"

"Good" she said with a smile, "Ah, I need Charles; do you think he can be here, say in an hour? "

"Of course, I call him. Do you need him for any particular situation? "

"Yes. I intend to resolve the situation in the Club " She said without adding anything else

"It will be a nice present for her," said John, turning his back on her and returning to his office

Carol smiled thinking that for her father it was an open book, satisfied that he approved

Carol entered the office, Sandra brought her a cinnamon-stained coffee and asked for provisions

"Sandra I need you to book a suite at the hotel on 653 Eleventh Ave, at 48th St, New York and of course the rooftop which is on the terrace"

"For what event, how many people and are there special requests?"

"Yes. Make sure there is no rain, the use of the pool and I will let you know the menu to serve. Of course, Champagne should not be missing "

"How many will be invited to the party?"

"It's a private party, we'll be two and of course I want discretion and everything is perfect based on the directives I will soon be giving you: soft music and soft lighting as well as scented candles, I want a romantic atmosphere for a thousand and one nights! "

"Do not doubt my abilities, you will be more than satisfied"

"Well, work then"

"Look who is there early in the morning. Didn't think I was coming back so soon? "Abby said entering without being announced.

"Hi, how did you know I was here?" Asked the blonde, sipping her coffee

"I called your house and Therese informed me. It was very surprising that you were out so early. Were you in a hurry? "

"Yes. I couldn't wait to go out, but above all to organize everything. Soon Charles will be here and the documents will be ready, I have given instructions for the tête-à-tête, only your confirmation is missing "

"All done as you wanted. There will be no problems in a week it will all be different "

"Good"

"Of course doing things so fast it cost you a fortune, but glad you ..."

"I can't wait any longer, on Sunday I'll make the proposal and everything will have to be ready"

"Yes I know, now could we celebrate? What about going to lunch with an old friend? "

"I'm sorry but we have to postpone our exit, Therese will come to get me at 12:00 and like she's done I'll find her here first and not later" she said smiling

"All right. But you owe me a lunch"said the redhead stealing cinnamon coffee from her friend

"Sure. Every promise is a debt"

They knocked on the door. "Come on!"

"Miss Ross the lawyer Falls has arrived"

"Great let him in," Carol said enthusiastically

"Do you want me to go away?" Abby asked

"No. I have no secrets from you, you know it makes me happy if you stay "

"All right then," said Abby, sitting back in her chair

"Good morning Charles, sorry if I hurried you ..."

"Good morning, Carol, don't worry, I'm happy to see you back up so early; they told me you were in serious danger "

"Water passed fortunately. I called you for those Club-related documents, I hope you haven't forgotten about it "

"Not at all, they are ready and I have it here with me if you want to see them"

"I don't need to know how you work and I know there will be no problem with that, I count on your discretion"

"Absolutely" replied the man, holding out his hand to leave

"So is there something I need to know?" John asked as he entered his daughter's office

"Nothing new for the moment but I think you will like my future plans and our discussions will end soon," he said with a smile

"I am pleased to. I don't want to know anything. You will tell me everything done ”

"Good morning," said Therese as she entered

"Hi honey, you're early," Carol said, looking at Abby as if to say I told you

"You left early this morning and I didn't hear you so I thought I'd come and see what took you away from me so soon"

The blonde laughed heartily "The usual paperwork dear, it's not like that dad"

"Yes, she had to sign several documents, nothing complicated"

"Come on, let's not make a fuss about it, the girl is now in full form, there is no need to check her" said Abby approaching Carol, clapping her hands on her shoulders to prove her optimal state.

John laughed and greeted them as he left the office. "I'll wait for you at home one of these evenings" he told Therese, kissing her cheeks

"Can I come too dad or the invitation and only for her?" Carol said ironically

"Of course you can but only if you delight with your coffee" he said, smiling at her

Carol smiled back "Contaci"

"Beautiful women I leave you too, I have a date with Genevieve and you know very well that she hates when I'm late"

"Well say hello"

"At your orders," Abby replied, winking at Carol as she left the room

"What was that for?" Asked Therese

"What?" Said Carol pretending not to understand

"That code greeting"

"Dear you see too many espionage films, why don't we go away? I have a certain hunger” she said, picking up the hand of the young woman kissing her

"All right. Ah, I'll have to go to Elene tonight, "said Therese

"Tonight, Why?"

"She needs to talk to me. She wants an advice and since she could not in the afternoon I accepted her invitation for tonight: I hope you don't mind "

"Rose will be tonight," Carol said to make her give up

"Very well, you won't be alone and I'll be back soon; I promise you " She said giving her a quick kiss on the lips

"You always know how to get what you want from me" she said as they entered the elevator "But this time it's not enough to kiss me to convince myself" said Carol pulling her to her as the doors closed.


	23. Capitolo 23

"Elene, you didn't tell me about Mr. Theodore Rogers. He'll be here tonight "said Therese as she entered the club's green room

"Hey, hi Therese. You are early, "the woman replied with a smile" Yes, Teo called me to confirm "

"Do you think he can help me?"

"He is a man of few words but very practical. I explained a bit about your problem and your story and ... "

"Did you talk to him about everything that happened?" The worried young woman said

"I couldn't do anything else: do you want me to help you or not?" She said, pouring a drink for them both

"Yeah, I just didn't want to create any more problems for Carol" she said, sipping her drink

"Carol, Carol" Elene said in a teasing tone "you only think about her ... but now you should think a little about your situation, don't you think?"

"Yes, but the reason I want to stay is just her" she said, whispering as her lips joined the cold drink as if to find relief from her thoughts.

"Don't worry, Teo knows his stuff; if there is a way to stay, he will surely find it "

"All right"

 

"Hi Rose, come in"

"Hi Carol, alone?" Rose asked in surprise

"Yes," Carol said dryly

"Therese finally understood that you have a temper?" She asked laughing

"Funny. It's only gone out with a friend "

"With a friend?" The nurse asked curiously

"Yes, but let's start," Carol said annoyed

"Yes sure. Leave before you visit and then see how it goes with some targeted exercises "

Carol stripped off her shirt and Rose looked at her scar by now. She also checked the other and everything turned out well

"Well, healed in record time" she said satisfied "Now let's check the movements"

Carol lay on the carpet on the ground and raised her legs, took them to the bust and then lifted them up, a bicycle ride then got up. She turned her pelvis, leaned forward, stretched her arms forward and to the side and knelt up, getting up quickly.

She managed to satisfy all of Rose's expectations.

"I see you've done a lot of work. And the results are visible: you are fully fit " she said satisfied

"Well am I fully healed?" Carol asked for confirmation. "Fully?" She insisted

"Yes, I have no more excuses to keep you away from sweet Therese" said Rose with mock regret

"You couldn't have done it even if you were immobilized" Carol said, laughing

"I can believe it" the young woman said, returning the laugh

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Carol asked

"Really?"

"It is the least I can do to thank you"

"Ok, I'm in" she said, removing her work gloves

 

"Teo, finally! We were waiting for you and I couldn't wait to see you! " Elene said hugging the man dressed in an impeccable double-breasted and winking at Therese

"Yes, sorry for the delay" the man merely said

"She is Therese"

"Miss Belivet is a pleasure" and held out her hand

Therese shook it and sat down

"Elene told her about my situation ..."

"Yes, and not much can be done. You see you have been here for almost a year and while you were working before, you now do not work permanently and cannot find a job on foot "

"Could Carol, she has a company famous throughout the country," said Elene

"Given the previous events, I do not advise you to be an employee of Mrs. Ross."

"What do you suggest then?" The girl asked impatiently

"Ask Ms. Ross to marry her at least as long as necessary to acquire rights"

"No" she said categorically

"How not?" Said Elene "Therese you love Carol and she loves you"

"Yes. But after the misunderstanding, after what happened I don't want her to believe that she wants to take advantage of her to stay here " she said looking out the window" I want to marry her as an American citizen " she said

"It will be difficult now. She will have to return to her country and request a new visa but it will take months to return "

"How long I have before they look for me," the young woman asked

"They could already do it to understand your situation if it has changed, but officially about ten days"

"I see"

"Can't anything else be done?" Elene asked, caressing the man's arm with her fingers

"Small is not worth exposing yourself by paying, Mrs. Ross is an important woman and has many enemies we could activate a mechanism that could go against her given the previous events. Arouses many envy "

"No, I wouldn't want anything else to happen to her because of me" said Therese, rising from his chair. "Thank you for your time and your availability" she said greeting the man. "Hello Elene, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Stay. We will spend the evening together and think of something " the woman said to console her

"Excuse me, but I prefer to go home" she said, hugging her and then leaving

On leaving she decided to walk a little. The evening allowed it and she wanted some time to think

She walked two blocks and stopped in front of the window of a jewelry store

In the window there were several jewels and rings with diamonds and diamonds but her attention shifted to a real simple but elegant rose gold wedding. She made a breath taken from her thoughts when she heard: "Therese, are you?"

The young woman turned and saw Abby calling her from the car window

"Hi Abby. Are you going to the Club? " She asked as she approached the car

"Yes and you?" Asked the curious brunette

"At home now"

"Jump on, I'll take you" she said, opening the door and leaning over to the side

"No, it's not necessary. Genevieve is waiting for you "

"Don't worry, I'm early"

Therese did not want to insist and accepted the passage

"What are you doing on foot this time without our Carol?" She asked curiously

"I went to Elene's, we chatted more than I should and I didn't realize the time" she said without tone

"Is something wrong Therese?" Abby asked, recognizing that the young woman was not in her usual mood

"No. Just thoughts "

"You know you can count on me if you have a problem"

Therese just thanked her and closed her thoughts looking out the window until they reached their destination

 

Carol sat on the sofa sipping wine when she heard the door of a car close and realized that Therese was back

She went to the door, opened it and saw the young Abby say goodbye that seeing her on the door she greeted her with her hand, signaling her that he would call her then

"Hi," said the blonde, smiling at the young woman

"Hi Carol," Therese said giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Everything good? You came back soon " she asked, watching her

"Yes, Abby gave me a ride and Elene had to work" Therese said as she sat on the sofa

She sank exhausted in the session, discarding her shoes and massaging her legs

"Do you want some wine?" Carol asked

"Yes, thank you," the brunette replied, looking her straight in the eye

Carol reached the kitchen took a goblet, filled it and reached her beloved

"Heavy evening?" She asked handing her the glass

"To forget; but I don't want to talk about it now. I want to know how it went with Rose "

"All right, hurry up" she said without another word

Neither of the two women wanted to talk, both wanted to savor the family atmosphere: the calm that distinguishes the Sunday days spent in total laziness

"Film?" The blonde asked

"Yes," said Therese

Carol joined her on the sofa. She sat down and the brunette curled up on her chest

The blonde greeted her by picking her up in her arms and placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

They stood on top of each other in silence, exchanging tender caresses that alternated with each other until Therese fell asleep sweetly

The room illuminated by the light of television and the wine that drowses the senses.

Carol didn't move, she picked up the plaid resting on the armrest and decided to stay there for the night; she turned off the television and squeezed the young woman to herself, caught up in the last thoughts of the day

She took the last sip of wine with her lips and watched her beloved sleep

She could feel everything about her: Her warm body, the beating of her heart, the slow quiet breath that warmed her arm, the smell of lavender of her brown hair, smiled at that image and rocked her and fell asleep in her turn, happy of their intimacy.


	24. Capitolo 24

Therese woke up in the night. She opened her eyes and saw Carol's face beside her and smiled.

She was happy: she was in the arms of her beloved and she wouldn't want the day to come.

She looked at the clock at 5:00 a.m. She decided to get up and start getting ready: she could no longer sleep.

She covered Carol with the plaid and walked away on tiptoe listening to the mutterings of the blonde who changed position.

She stood for a few seconds looking at her and sadness filled her. Should he leave her? Should she tell her the truth or leave without an explanation? She still didn't have very clear ideas, so she decided to abandon those thoughts for the moment and prepare breakfast and take a shower.

Carol woke up a little later. Her sleep was interrupted by a cup that had probably fallen. She jumped off the couch but realizing that she was dealing in the kitchen, Therese sank back onto the sofa to recover from the fright.

Therese came over to check that she had not woken Carol.

The room was dimly lit only by the kitchen light so she had to approach the edge of the sofa, leaned over the blonde's face and was happy to believe that she had not interrupted her sleep.

As she was about to retrace her steps, turning her back to the sleeping beauty, Carol took her by the wrist, dragging her over her as the brunette screamed in shock.

"Carol! They are not jokes to do early in the morning! ” She said with a heart as the blonde held her in her arms, immobilizing her.

"This is the punishment for going away without waking me up and waking me up in the worst way ..." the blonde said looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry it was an accident" the young woman justified herself trying to wriggle away

"You'll have to be punished for this!" Carol said, tickling her

"No, please no, I'll do anything you want!" Said Therese exhausted from the surprise attack

"So I like you," said Carol, stopping and looking into her eyes and then saying, "Good morning, my love, I hope you slept well"

Therese broke up with her words "Yes, I slept very well. "You're better than a mattress" she said standing up

"And so you thank me?" She asked, rising to her chest and sitting down

"I made breakfast" the young woman said, standing up

"And no, at least the good morning kiss I deserve it," said Carol, getting up while holding her with her hands on her hips

Their bodies joined together and their lips merged into a sweet kiss that took effect

"Well, let's see what you prepared for me" said Carol, leaving her grip on the young woman

Therese was a bit disappointed, usually Carol could not restrain herself from wanting her or at least she tried.

She said nothing, just made her breakfast while the blonde went to take a shower.

Carol got ready, dressed, and spent a little over ten minutes at breakfast in a hurry to get out

"Are you in a hurry?" Asked the brunette "It's early"

"Yes, I'm in a hurry the work has accumulated and I have a lot of things to do" she said without further explanation

"Can we have lunch together today?" Therese asked "I need to talk to you about something important ..."

"I do not know; I don't know the plans for the day yet, I'll let you know ... thanks for breakfast; We'll talk later, "Carol said, running out after a quick kiss on the cheek of the young brunette.

Therese was amazed and bitter: not only did she have to make a decision soon but she felt Carol more distant.

Carol a few months ago would not have let her sleep and would not have left the house early in the morning leaving her like this after so long that they hadn't been together. Strange, it all seemed very strange to her.

 

Driin driin

"Come on Abby, open up!" Carol shouted as she banged on the door

"Arrival, arrival! You decided to throw the door down! "Said the still sleepy woman opening the door

"Finally!" The blonde said entering the house without any hesitation

"You could warn me that you would come at dawn," said Abby, yawning

"The morning has gold in my dear mouth and I need you to do something for me"

"Okay but you'll have to pay me back with something more than a dinner this time" she said, laughing

"Like?" She asked curiously

"A weekend at your chalet, where I will bring Genevieve"

"Gone. You have to follow Therese and figure out what's going on "

"Wouldn't it be better if I talked to her?" Asked her friend

"No, in a few days I will make you the proposal I don't want that nothing can ruin the surprise or prevent me from realizing it; I want to be prepared for any eventuality" she said determinedly

"Okay but first I'd like to have breakfast"

"Not at all, hurry up or Therese will come out without you noticing"

"Okay, okay I'm going to get ready"

"I'll just give you a coffee, move"

Therese decided to be patient and took the paper and opened the ad page.

"It's difficult but not impossible" she said to herself, marking the most interesting announcements with the red interesting

She took the last sip of coffee and took her jacket and went out.

Abby arrived just in time to see the young woman leave the park and then take the subway.

She ran away from the car and followed her from a distance.

She saw her enter more bars and restaurants and then sat on a wall with her hands in her hair.

She then decided to enter one of the premises to understand what was troubling her and why she appeared in so many places.

"Good morning" she said as she entered one of the bars where she had seen her enter.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The woman at the counter said

"In reality I was looking for a person, a friend of mine: Therese Belivet; has she already arrived? ” she asked looking around as if searching for her

"Belivet? Ah, a green-eyed brunette girl? "

"Yes, really her"

"Yes, but it's already gone"

"Too bad I wanted to meet her; she told me she would come here "

"You too looking for work?" The curious woman asked

"No it was to support her. She had the job? " She asked

"Unfortunately it has already been assigned. The girl was desperate and said she really needed it because she was in trouble. I sent her to ask in a bakery two blocks from here, they were looking for a banker "

"Well, let's hope he's lucky. Could I have a coffee and a couple of cream croissants? You know I didn't have breakfast " she said, taking the phone to call Carol.

"Sure" the waitress replied, pouring some coffee into the cup.

"Carol, you were right the little girl is hiding something from you," said Abby without turning around

"Where are you now?" Carol asked to join her

"Al Moka's to finally have breakfast" she said, sipping her coffee

"Arrival" she said hooking up

"Elene, I have been going around the bars and restaurants for three hours to look for work but I had no luck"

"You should talk to Carol," the woman said on the phone

"I tried but it's too busy with work" she said softly " She has no time for me"

"Don't talk nonsense Therese, call her and invite her to lunch and talk to her once and for all" she said categorically

"Okay thanks"

She dialed the blonde's number but the answering machine answered

She did not lose heart and went to the office with Carol.

 

"Therese, what a surprise! I will have to give you an office, you spend more time here than my daughter Carol "said John smiling

"Good morning John, I came just to talk to Carol" she said as he climbed into the elevator with him

"I don't think it has arrived yet," he said. "He'd rather work from home a few days ago."

"Didn't she come to the office these days?" Therese asked

"I believe sometimes and for a few hours" said John as he stepped out of the elevator

Therese kissed him on the fly and greeted him and went back up the elevator to leave in a hurry with John's amazement

She left the lobby and tried again to call Carol, but nothing.

She decided to go home thinking of finding her there, but as she walked she saw the blonde in the company of a woman holding hands.

Intrigued, she followed the two women who entered a jewelry store

The young man approached the window and saw that Carol was giving a ring to that mysterious girl.

The woman was beautiful: brown hair gathered in a tail and emerald green eyes, a distinguished woman, well dressed, classy. The opposite of her that was simple and ordinary.

She was almost breathless to see that scene: Carol put the ring in the woman's hand and they embraced happily. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Tears began to fall on her face and she could no longer look. She tried to wipe her face with the palm of her hand and ran away before being seen by the two.

She wandered for more than an hour aimlessly thinking about what she had seen and what he should do now.

She felt drained. She would be expelled from the country and Carol would be married to another woman.

She felt herself dying. Without even realizing it she had come to the club.

"Hey beautiful what are you doing here at this time?" Asked Genevieve looking out the window; but Therese heard nothing, she was in a trance.

"Hey Therese?" She shouted louder

The young woman raised her face and only then realized the presence of Genevieve

"Therese what do you have?" Asked her friend

Therese did not answer but tears began to furrow her face.

"Wait, I'll be down right away," said Genevieve, closing the window

When she came down she found the young woman still on the street looking into space, crying.

"Therese are you okay? What happened to you? ”The redhead said worriedly

"I got it all wrong. I'm a fool, "Therese said in tears

"Come on in, tell me everything," said Genevieve, taking her by the hand, dragging her into the room

She poured her a drink and waited for her to be ready to talk.

"I'm a stupid Genevieve: I'm trying to stay because I love her, but she's not the one who wants"

"What are you saying? What are you talking about? ”The woman asked

"Carol doesn't want me. She gave a ring to another woman" she said in tears," I saw it with my own eyes "

"Where is it? When? "Asked her friend

"I went to look for her at her office for talk to her

I didn't find her and when I left I saw her in the company of a beautiful woman "

"It must have been a business meeting" the young woman said to dissuade her

"No. I tried calling her cell phone, she didn't answer. She held her hand " she said sobbing and they went into a jewelry shop together"

"Therese this means nothing"

"I looked in the window. Carol chose a ring and put it on the girl's finger and then they embraced happily,"she said without tone

"There will be an explanation to all this," Genevieve said, clasping her hands together to help herself think, to find a reason for this behavior.

"Simple, she got tired of me and the problems I caused her"

"No, don't say that: Carol loves you"

"Loves me? We haven't been together for weeks, spend more time away from home than with me, don't have time and don't even go to the office "

"How do you know?"

"John told me; unintentionally she confessed to me that her daughter just went to the office and she only heard her on the phone "

"What do you want to do now?" Asked Genevieve

"Nothing, I can't think. I just know that I don't want to, I can't see it now "

"Cara stays here tonight. The night brings counsel. Tomorrow you will talk to her "

The brunette nodded and started drinking again. It wasn't long before she fell asleep on the completely drunk couch.

Genevieve called Abby worried about the fate of the young woman

"Abby what happens to your friend, is she crazy?" She said without preamble

"Hi dear, what's going on? Who are you talking about? ”Abby asked curiously

"I'm talking about Carol"

"What did he do to you?"

"To me nothing, but here I have sweet Therese completely drunk who cries for Carol's betrayal"

"Carol who betrays Therese? I don't even believe it if I saw it with my own eyes! Carol would die for Therese "

"Abby doesn't know what to tell you, the girl is upset and has no intention of going home; saw Carol with another and even gave her a ring. Therese followed her and saw everything "

"Let me talk to Carol. I'll know the truth. It is good that the girl sleeps from you; we'll catch later"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be happy to hear your opinions ; )


	25. Capitolo 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait but my PC had freaked out. It arrived only today so here is a brief Chapter to take up our story.  
> Thanks to those who want to read and comment ; )

"Carol where are you?" Abby asked, calling her cell phone

"I'm coming home, Therese will be back soon if she's not there already," the blonde said

"I do not think so. You are in trouble and very big my friend! ”Said Abby coming right to the point

"What are you ranting, are you already shining?"

"Not me, but Therese definitely drunk" replied the brunette

"Therese drunk? Where is she? And why did she drink so much? " She asked apprehensively

"She saw you in the company of a woman in a jewelry store"

"Did you see me with Anne?"

"Were you with Anne?" Abby asked

"Yes. She helped me with the ring I purchased for the proposal I have to make to Therese "

"And was it necessary to let her measure and hug you?"

"It was just the enthusiasm of the moment, Anne was happy for me, for us. I even invited her to dinner tomorrow night "

"It is not the case that Therese meets her now, not before you clarify your position at least"

"Where is she?" Carol asked

"At the club at Genevieve"

"I'll go right away" the blonde said

"See you there" said Abby

"Finally!" Said Genevieve seeing Abby enter

 

"What I am, I did as soon as possible" replied the woman giving her a chaste kiss

"Where is Carol, isn't she with you?"

"Is coming"

"What is this story about another woman?" Asked the redhead

"It's just a misunderstanding, when Carol is here they will clarify everything you'll see. But where is Therese? "

"She's sleeping on the couch in the privée, I didn't want to wake her up"

"Where it all started ..." Abby commented ironically

"Hi, where's Therese?" Carol asked as she rushed in

"Hi Carol, you have a big problem to solve tonight, what do you have to say in your defense?" Asked Genevieve angrily "Therese doesn't deserve you to treat her like this"

"Quiet Genevieve, I appreciate you being friends with my Therese but believe me it's not like you think; it is a misunderstanding and I came here to solve everything " she said rubbing her neck with her hands for the nervous" Tell me where is she? "

"It's in the privée," said Abby

Carol did not wait for further comments and rushed into the privée

Therese was lying on the sofa, one arm on her forehead covering her wonderful eyes and the other outside the seat; the legs broken down along the sofa one shoe and the other not.

Even so upset and unmade Carol found her beautiful.

She approached slowly and knelt before her face "Dear, wake up" she whispered softly

But Therese gave no sign of wanting to wake up

"Therese, it's time to go home" she said, shaking the girl's arm softly

She only managed to make her mutter

She got up, went to the girls and asked "Is there a room where we can spend the night?"

Genevieve looked at Carol with disapproval

"As you want me to explain, it's cooked. I promise you I'll solve everything in the morning "

"Come on Genevieve, don't be so strict. Carol has done nothing wrong I assure you. I would be the first to send her to that country if she betrayed the sweet Therese "

"But good, I should bear that too" she said, looking at her friend

Abby winked at her and then hugged Genevieve kissing her neck "Let me explain everything in private, right? Then if Therese needs us, we'll be in the next room" she said to convince the redhead

"All right. You can sleep in the room that once occupied Therese; but there is a French bed only "

"It won't be a problem, believe me" said Carol, smiling

"The problem now is to bring it up in this state," said Abby

"Don't worry, I'll take it" said Carol

"You can't, it could be too much for you after what you have suffered" said her friend "I'll help you" and they approached the girl on the sofa

They both lifted her to the sides and Therese found herself dragged heavily with her arms around the neck of one and the other woman in a state of drowsiness  
"Where am I? Where are you taking me? ” She muttered

"Dear, we take you to bed" said Abby, "where you'll sleep most comfortably"

At first he did not notice Carol's presence then, turning to the blonde, opened her eyes wide, made a face and tried to free herself.

"Stop; said Carol

"Leave me, I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore!" She shouted

"Don't worry Therese, we'll just take you to your room, you'll talk tomorrow," Abby said to calm her

"I never want to talk to her again" she said, shouting

"Okay, okay but calm down now" Carol said

Therese kept struggling until Abby escaped her grip and she was about to fall

Carol promptly supported her, lifting her and placing her body on her shoulders like a sack: the torso resting on her back and her legs forward to her chest.

Caught by fear and vertigo, she fell silent and the three women entered the room.

"I'm going to vomit!" The young woman said

Carol took her to the bathroom and while the poor girl got rid of the alcohol, the blonde held her head with her hand on her forehead to support her and help her.

"How are you?" Abby asked on the door

"I think better. She also threw away the soul I believe "said Carol" come help me take her to bed "

Therese was exhausted with difficulty to walk also supported. She didn't have the strength to say anything; she abandoned herself on the bed without uttering a word, falling into a deep sleep.

"Well, the most is done. She will sleep until tomorrow morning, "said Carol

"Yeah" said Abby "I recommend you try to resolve the situation right away"

"Don't worry," Carol said

"Or you will also have to face Genevieve's wrath" she said as she left

"Abby"

"Yes?"

"Thanks"

The friend smiled at her and went out, closing the door behind her

She closed the door and took a deep breath and looking around she began to think about the first time she had entered that room: Therese's room

When he dragged her to breakfast after the clash with Richard, how her eyes immediately kidnapped her heart

"Little fool. How can you believe she can betray you? ” She whispered, looking at the young woman who was sleeping soundly

She decided to get rid of her jeans and after having undressed her he covered her with the blanket giving her a kiss on the forehead and then lying down next to her

Carol spent the night with her eyes open in the dark thinking "is this love?" She turned on her side towards the woman who had changed her life. Was she tired? She was happy?

Yes, perhaps, tired from the vicissitudes that continued to hinder their union, happy for the jealousy of that young woman who made her go crazy

How her sweet Therese had shrunk. She had never seen her like this. For her? She who had called her a prostitute, had "bought" her, had imposed her love on her

Her Therese who had endured, fought for their love, had watched over her and accepted her stubborn, jealous, shitty character

My little, big, sweet Therese loves me so much even though I make her suffer so much. "Yes, I want to live with her, I want to grow old" Now it was all clearer even the darkness of the night could have obscured her thoughts of love for that young foreigner who had stolen her heart

The hours passed observing her, feeding on her breath. Carol felt serene and at that moment Therese moved, still sleepy, clinging to her shirt, dragging herself towards her chest, leaning her face between her neck, a tear furrowed her cheek but, without saying anything, clung to Carol's body as if it were the right thing, the most natural thing for them

Carol picked up the tear with her fingers and with a breath swept it away. "I will try not to make you suffer and make every tear that life has led you to shed, love disappear. Because this is also love " She said to herself and finally closed her eyes, hugging her woman


	26. Capitolo 26

The night passed quietly; Carol got up, took a quick shower and went downstairs to get breakfast and the aspirin her Therese would surely need

In the corridor she met Genevieve who was going down to take her breakfast too

"How did the night go?" Asked the woman

"Pretty well, she fell asleep deeply after vomiting" said the blonde

"She was upset" said Genevieve

"I assure you that there is no reason you doubt my love"

"You must clear up with her immediately and help her" said Genevieve

"Help her?" Carol asked "What's the Genevieve problem?"

"Genevieve, no" said Elene, approaching the two women

"What?" Carol asked" I won't let you go if you don't explain what happens" the blonde said firmly

"Therese doesn't want us to talk to you about it" said Genevieve "You need to talk to her right away"

“She won't tell me now that she is so angry; tell me what's going on” Carol insisted

Elene looked at Genevieve and nodded to her to speak

"Your visa is expiring" said the redhead without preamble

"So what?" Carol asked

"They'll send her away" said Elene surprised

"No. I won't let that happen. Don't worry, ”Carol said and walked to the stairs

"Maybe it's not clear to you: the inspector has already contacted her and in a few days she will have to leave even if she doesn't want to; but maybe you don't care, "said Genevieve, taking her by the arm

Carol froze her with her eyes. Genevieve let go

"Therese is the only gift that life has given me, she is the woman I love and nobody will separate us," she said firmly

"Forgive me," said Genevieve, looking down

Carol went out to buy aspirin and then returned to the room with breakfast

"He electrocuted you with his eyes," said Elene as soon as the blonde walked away

"She is a very strong and determined woman, passionate and loving, Therese is lucky," said Genevieve, walking towards the bar watching Carol come out

"Where have you been?" Abby asked, still sleepy

"At the bar, I got you breakfast," said the redhead approaching the bed

Abby moved to the side to allow the woman to sit next to her

"You are sweet but it is not early to get up?" Asked the woman, playing with the woman's dressing gown, then loosening her belt and uncovering her pink bust

"Don't you want coffee?" Genevieve asked moaning for the warm kisses

"I have no intention of getting out of this bed," Abby said between kisses

"Honey, you have to. You promised me you would help Therese"

"Now Therese is the last of my thoughts ..."

"Eh, no," said the redhead closing her dressing gown. "A promise is a promise" she said seriously

"Genevieve!" Abby shouted annoyed as the redhead rose from the bed

"If you don't get out of that bed and solve the situation, you'll be dry-mouthed for a long time" she said without looking at the woman

"Are you serious?" Abby asked pouting

"Yes"

“Genevieve, you don't have to worry, I've known Carol for a lifetime, she's in love with sweet Therese and won't let a misunderstanding undermine their union. Therese saw her with Anne, a friend of ours who owns a jewelry store and ... "

"Do you know that woman?"

"Sure. I shouldn't tell but Carol went to Anne to buy a ring"

“A ring? You mean…"

“Yes, a ring for Therese. Anne tried it for her and they embraced each other for the happiness of the moment. Anne knows Carol and knows that she would not remarry after Mia's tragic death, she loved her too much, then Therese came and managed to make her heart beat again and make her love life again. No need to intervene, Carol just has to declare herself and everything will go as it should go: I will be the witness and you will be the woman of the witness, the most beautiful woman of the party ... .. "she said bringing the redhead back to her, taking her gently by the arm and kissing her on the lips

"Can we think of us now?" She whispered in her ear as she undressed her slowly

"Anything you want darling" she said smiling

Carol entered quietly thinking that Therese was still sleeping. The bed was empty but he felt the water flow and understood that he was in the shower. She placed the tray on the coffee table and opened the curtain to allow natural light to invade the room.

She lit a cigarette and waited patiently. It wasn't long before Therese returned to her room wrapped in a bathrobe and a towel that wrapped around her head. She didn't look good, she just overdid it with alcohol.

"Good morning," Carol said quietly, putting out her cigarette and pouring water into a glass.

Therese didn't reply, she sat on the bed rubbing the towel over her wet hair

"Are you all right?" Carol asked, handing her a glass of water with two aspirins

"No" she said dryly

"Drink, there is aspirin and as soon as you feel better we'll talk" she said, looking into her eyes

"There is no need to talk, what I have seen is enough for me" she said drinking the water

"Don't think about what you've seen, just think of the two of us" she said

"We? And you thought about us as you embraced that the woman? ” she said, getting up abruptly, slamming his glass on the table

Carol approached the young girl "are you really jealous?"

"What kind of woman do you think she is? Carol you can't do what you want with me, I'm tired. I'm not one of your leisure women. I demand respect and I expect you to tell me who that woman is and what she represents to you "

"Anne? She is a friend of mine who has helped me a lot these days and I am happy with her help" she said

Therese raised her arm as if to hit her but failed. She would never hit Carol. She lowered her arm and turned to pick up her clothes from the bed. She would get dressed and go away.

"What are you doing?" Carol asked, taking her by the arm. "Did you want to hit me? Yes Anne is a friend of mine "and pulled her to herself" She loves me "Carol recovered the other arm of the young woman and Therese widening her eyes tried to free herself from the hold of the blonde" would do anything for me "she said and then kissed the young woman

Therese was taken aback, she wanted those lips so much, that kiss more and more intense, strong; then a thought flashed to her mind: those arms had gripped Anne and perhaps those lips had kissed her; seized with anger she bit the blonde's lower lip and then pushed her away as if it were fire.

"Ouch!" Carol cried, touching her bloodshot lips

"Go to her to be consoled, since she would do anything for you!" Shouted Therese, now red with anger

Carol had never seen Therese like that, she was blinded by jealousy, angrily, she held her head and it excited her a lot

She ran towards the young woman, taking off her towel and pushing her onto the bed, climbing on top of her

"It's not her I want, it's not her I love" she said, kissing the warm skin

"Leave me or don't answer me" she said, pushing Carol weakly to remove her, but he really didn't want to

"I want you Therese, only you, now and always" she said kissing her again

Therese gathered her lips to indulge the blonde's passion. Their lips parted only for air

"Did you make love to her?" Therese asked looking into her eyes

"Never. She's just a friend" she said, getting rid of her clothes and reaching her completely naked

"Swear to me" Therese said, picking up Carol's body on hers

"I swear to you," he whispered looking into her eyes before slipping between his legs leaving a trail of kisses and bites along the way

Therese caressed her hair gently holding her head, guiding her where her pleasure grew, her breathing getting longer and faster

"I want you inside me" She managed to spell between one moan and the other by lifting her buttocks opening her legs like a flower that opens up while Carol savored it, satisfying every desire

"Yes, Carol… .continue, do not stop please" she said reaching orgasm "SSSSIIIII Holy heaven" she shouted at the apex tending her body like an arch, her head flattened on the bed, her muscles tense until sinking inert after being coming, recovering the breath and placing the arm on the eyes for the intensity of the moment just lived

Carol stood beside her tired but happy

"Carol, is that woman really nothing to you?" Therese asked softly

"Therese we go out, I want to take you to a place" she said, caressing her middle chest with her fingers and then taking her chin in her hands and giving her a sweet kiss on the lips "Anne is nothing but a sister to me"

A shy smile popped on the young girl's lips "Do we really have to go out?" She said maliciously

"Yes" and stood up revealing her statuesque body

"Will I have my plumcakes?" She asked, getting up on her torso looking at the blonde

"You'll get what you want" Carol said as she entered the shower


	27. Capitolo 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I hope you like it, I apologize for waiting and I thank my woman for being my muse and also Mica1962 for encouraging me every time to continue  
> In addition to being romantic, I am also a bit lazy, sorry!  
> I await your comments if you like ; )

"I'll go down and talk to Abby while you're getting ready darling" Carol said approaching Therese, sitting while putting on her makeup, kissing her on the head

"Okay, I'll be ready in ten minutes" she replied smiling at her through the mirror

Carol went down to the bar but her friend had not yet come down, so she decided to go knock on her room

She knocked on the door and Genevieve opened the door

"Good morning" she said, looking at the woman still in her dressing gown

"Hi Carol, come in" she said, stepping aside to give her room to enter

"Disturbance?" She asked seeing Abby still in bed wrapped in the sheets still half asleep

"No, don't worry it's time to get up" said Genevieve

"It doesn't seem" she said, nodding towards Abby

"You know she's a lazy woman"

"I heard you" said Abby. "I'm not the lazy girl, it's you who wake up too early! You don't know how to enjoy the beauty of life" she said yawning

"What are you referring to?" Carol teased

"Food, love, bed, my dear" said Abby, stretching

"I'm going to take a shower" Genevieve said placing a kiss on the lips of her woman

"See, you're a spoiler now I could have enjoyed one of the pleasures of life in the shower" she said watching Genevieve go away

"No, my dear, it's late and I think you enjoyed my graces enough tonight" said the woman entering the bathroom

"Time is relative my dear, there is always time for love, isn't Carol like that?" She asked turning to her friend

"Sure, I agree with you" she said laughing "Now get up" she said grabbing the sheet and discovering it

"Yes, okay I get up" she said, lifting her torso

Carol went to the window and lit a cigarette as she waited for Abby to get dressed

The day was cold but the sun peeked out from the clouds, after all it was still early, but Carol had other thoughts: she felt restless and did not know why

"Is Therese sleeping?" Genevieve asked, dressed in a delightful dusty blue dress

"No, she's getting ready" she said, looking at the woman as she put on her shoes

"Did you clear up with her?" She asked smiling

"Yes" Carol said, returning the smile

Genevieve had never stopped to look at Carol so closely and was surprised by her seductive and exotic face

"Now I understand why Therese fell in love with you" Genevieve said, smiling at the blonde

"What?" Carol asked, gently blowing smoke from her lips

"We heard sparks, did you convince little Therese of your innocence?" Abby asked as she approached her friend stealing the cigarette in her hands

"We just talked" Carol said laughingly thinking back to the night just gone

"Talking?" Abby laughed so loudly that the smoke went sideways and she started coughing

"My dear I leave you to your confidences" said Genevieve "I will go to Therese, as soon as you are ready Abby come to call us" she said going out

Abby raised her thumb in sign of approval as she tried to catch her breath

Carol poured her some water and laughingly handed her the glass

"You know I can't resist love" said the blonde

"I believe you are in love with my darling" said Abby

"More" Carol said. "Come on, get ready, Therese will be ready."

She didn't finish saying that Genevieve broke into the room

"Carol, they soon took Therese away"

"Who?" She asked, reaching for the woman by the door

"The immigration agent, a certain ... .."

"What's his name?" Carol asked, shaking the woman by the shoulders

"Agent Drew. They just took the lift ... "

Carol didn't stop her from talking, she rushed up the stairs to try to reach them

When she reached the entrance she could only see the car driving away

"Thereseeeee!" She shouted

The young woman heard Carol's cries but could not do anything, a tear marked her face but tried not to cry, there was nothing left to do now

Carol returned to the room, Abby and Genevieve joined her

"What happened?" Abby asked

"They took her away" Carol said pacing nervously

"What will you do?" Asked Genevieve

“I won't let them take her away from me. What is that inspector's name? " She asked, retrieving her cell phone from her pocket

"Agent Drew, I think," Genevieve said agitated

“I'm Carol, they took Therese away. Yes, ten minutes ago. I will go to the immigration office, call Charles, I will recover Therese's documents and I will wait for you there

"Will John help you?" Abby asked knowing that Carol had called her father

"Yes. But now we have to hurry, time is not on our side. Genevieve call me a taxi "

"Now," replied the redhead, going to call

"Abby I will go home to get Therese's documents and her green card, then I will go to the immigration office" she said determinedly

“Don't you think you're waiting for news? I'll come with you, I'll be able to help you if necessary " she said, retrieving her bag

"Then go home to get the documents, I run to her: she will be scared to death!"

“The taxi is coming. Call me if I can help you, "said Genevieve, kissing Abby on the lips

The woman nodded and followed Carol to the exit

 

"Well Miss Belivet, I think you already know what the procedure is" said Agent Drew, motioning Therese to sit down

"Yes" the young woman barely replied

"You will have to wait for the next flight that will take you to your hometown, I sent an agent to retrieve your documents at the address he gave us along with some personal belongings, I hope someone is at home"

"Actually there is no one now, I should call to get my things ready" Therese hoped to make up some time so she could at least say goodbye to Carol

"Agree. She's lucky the next plane leaving tonight will be able to recover her belongings, but she will have to wait here escorted, it's the practice" he said without even looking at her face

Therese didn't reply, she just looked towards the window thinking about what had happened

It had been a fantastic morning, the awakening with Carol sweet, all the doubts dispelled and now that their love was so strong she should have gone back to Europe, to her land, so far from the love of her life

"Now you can call," said an agent, handing her the phone

Therese dialed the number but Carol was not at home. Where was she? What did she think?

"What happens? "Asked the agent

"I am not at home. But I can call someone who can help me with the bags " she said "Can I make another call? "

"Okay," said the guard and walked away

Therese dialed Genevieve's number

After a few rings, she finally listened to a friendly voice

"Genevieve" she said in a low voice, holding back tears

"Therese! Where are you? Carol and Abby are coming "

"Genevieve I'm at the immigration office, I'll be leaving in a few hours"

"It won't happen dear, Carol is coming ..."

"Could you do something for me?"

"Anything you want, don't worry"

"I need my things and I wish you would give Carol something for me"

"You will do it Therese, she is coming to you"

Therese resignedly ignored her friend's optimistic words

"It's in the drawer to the right of the secretary in the bedroom, take it and give it to her and tell her I love her"

“Therese you will. You will see things will work out, Carol will not allow them to take you away ... .. "

"So, did you manage to ask to bring your stuff here?"

"Yes, let me say goodbye to my friend," said Therese, turning to the agent. "Genevieve, thank you for everything, I will write to you" she said and without waiting for an answer, she hung up the phone.

 

"I'm Carol Ross, I have to talk to Agent Drew," Carol said without preamble

"Agent Drew is not receiving today; he is busy will have to return. Reception hours are posted behind her, "the woman said without even looking up

"Maybe she didn't understand, my name is Carol Ross, I'm looking for Agent Drew and I won't go away if I don't talk to him directly"

The woman looked up looking directly into Carol's eyes

"Maybe you don't understand, Agent Drew is not getting anyone today" she said quietly

Carol banged her fists on the desk and the objects shook, the coffee spilled and the pencils rolled on the ground

"Don't let me repeat it, I want to see Agent Drew or ... .."

"Or what?" The agent said forcefully "You are talking to a public officer, if you continue with this attitude I will have to report you and ..."

Carol did not finish her, opened the door that led to the interior of the structure in a corridor and began to open each door in search of Agent Drew but above all of Therese

The agent with whom she yelled began shouting to go back immediately but Carol ignored her

Suddenly a series of agents surrounded Carol and one of them put her handcuffs on her wrists reading her rights

Carol squirmed trying to escape her grip and suddenly she saw beyond a glass Therese sitting with her hands covering her face, which was crying. She took a bite in the hand of the agent who was holding her and tried to approach her shouting:

"Therese! Therese! I'm here, don't worry, you're not going anywhere! " She said as an agent dragged her to another room

Therese widened her eyes to see Carol being dragged by three men; she went to the glass that separated them and shouted: “Carol! Carol forgive me! ”She said crying

The agent who held Carol opened the door of a room and pushed the woman there without any care

"You will have to wait here for them to decide what to do with you, but no one will take a complaint for injury to a public officer" he said, massaging the hand that the woman had bitten

"Let me go I have to see Agent Drew, and help Therese!" She said and kicked the chair that was in front of her throwing it on the ground

Agent Drew heard the noise and asked an agent what the confusion was

"A certain Carol Ross asks about you, but she doesn't want to respect the rules, she bit Brian and she is now in the interrogation room"

"Carol Ross? A nice cat to peel, it didn't take " said the man

Why who is she? "Asked the agent

"The daughter of the most important man in the country. A woman who is difficult to treat, now they will only be problems" he said snorting

"What do you want us to do?" He asked in amazement

"Keep it good for a while and try to calm it down. I'm in charge of these practices and I'm at her" she said hurriedly


	28. Capitolo 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear friends, I hope you continue to enjoy the story  
> writing about our heroines gives me joy and I will try to update more often  
> I will be happy to comment with you if you wish ; )

"Genevieve!" Therese shouted happily as soon as she saw her friend enter the door throwing herself into her arms

"Therese" the two women joined in a long hug and Therese could not help but cry in her friend's arms

"Calm down, everything will be fine, Carol will arrive and fix everything" Genevieve said wiping her tears with her fingertips

"She is already here, but I don't think she can do much" replied the woman, sitting down in defeat

"Already here? What happened?” She asked sitting down

"I don't know much, I just know that I saw her dragged by three agents, I think she's in trouble because of me" she said sobbing

“Don't worry, Carol always manages to get by, then Abby will be here soon. Rather tell me how you are and what your situation is now "

"There is not much to say, I am awaiting repatriation. In a few hours they will accompany me to the airport; my plane leaves in the evening "

"I understand. I brought you what you asked for" and pointed to the suitcase and a red package for Carol

Genevieve handed her the package

"I will have no way to give it to Genevieve, do it for me"

"Up you will see that we will find a solution"

"Miss Belivet, say hello to your friend, she'll be leaving soon" said Agent Drew, holding files on the desk.

“Shouldn't I have left tonight? Can I see another person? Is already…."

"I have to solve a problem and I have to speed up her repatriation so get ready, there is no more time"

"I won't be able to give it to him therefore," said the young woman caressing the package with her thumb

"Agent can't wait a little longer?" Asked Genevieve

Two agents entered the room, the agent ignored the woman and turned to the two

“Pick up Miss Belivet, you'll have to go to Prague; unfortunately you will have to take two planes, you will stop in Rome; only personal documents are missing and you can leave immediately "

Another agent entered with Abby

"Ms. Gerhard brought Miss Belivet's documents"

"Abby!" Therese ran to the woman "Carol is here, she's in trouble because of me, please do something"

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her and we'll solve everything," she said, looking at the agent

"Unfortunately, Gerhard, there is no more time, Miss Belivet will leave shortly" and gestured to the agents to pick her up

"Please take care of Carol" she said, hugging the two women

"Therese Carol won't leave you, she'll come and get you back" Genevieve said in a voice broken by tears

The young woman smiled at her

"We will do everything to make you come back dear" Abby said hugging her

The agents escorted her out

"Fuck!" Abby began

"Talk to Carol," said Genevieve

They left the room asking for Carol

"Your friend is in trouble, serious trouble" said the agent who had met Carol at the entrance

"Excuse me what happened?" Asked Genevieve

"She transgressed the rules, entered without permission and attacked an agent" she said annoyed

"Can we see her?" Abby asked

"Unless you're her lawyer, no"

"Fuck what ways" Abby said, banging her foot on her desk

"Better for her if she calms down" said the agent

Genevieve removed her from the counter "Calm down, we already have many problems to solve" then turned to the agent "Excuse me, it's just a little shaken by the events. Now what will happen to our friend? "

"Agent Drew will take care of it now" she replied

"Okay then" said Abby sarcastically

"I don't think she's going to get away easily, she bit Agent Brian's hand. If I were you I wouldn't sarcasm" she said referring to Abby

Abby looked at her badly but didn't answer her, she didn't want to make things worse

Meanwhile, Charles, the Ross family lawyer, entered at that time

"Oh, Charles, you don't know how happy I am to see you," Abby said welcoming him

"Miss Gerhard, I'm here on behalf of the Ross" he said, shaking her hand

"Yes, yes I know for Therese. Things got complicated" said the woman

"What happened?" He asked

The two women updated the events attorney

"Miss Ross know that for what she did I should report her and throw her in the cell?" Said Agent Drew sitting at the desk in front of Carol who was openly ignoring him

Carol looked up in defiance. "Do it" she said

The agent sighed in surrender by getting up near the window

“You are all the same you rich, believe that with money you can buy everything houses, boats, people; well I have to disappoint you I am not a man who lets himself be corrupted but I am here to listen to her" he said leaning on the window sill with his back turned to the sun which still illuminated the room

"Simple I came to talk to her, but the mastiff at the entrance paid no attention to me"

"What do you want to talk to me about? You have no problem with immigration, you don't understand "

"It's about Therese Belivet" she said, picking up a cigarette from her bag

"What does Miss Belivet have to do with you?" He said, hurrying to light the cigarette for the woman

Carol deeply inspired and flooded the man with the first puff

The man remained as if enchanted to the woman's red lips

He stood motionless watching Carol put her hand through her hair; a habitual gesture for the woman when she was under stress but so seductive

"It happens that Miss Belivet is my fiancée and I have no intention of letting her go"

Drew startled at the news; he marched nervously to his position and sat rubbing his hands in each other nervously

Carol noticed the man's reaction and did not hesitate to press him "What? What happened to my Therese? "

She said standing up throwing her cigarette on the ground in anger

"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about Miss Belivet's case"

"What do you mean?" Carol said approaching the man placing his hands on the table

"He'll be at the airport by now" he mumbled

"Fuck!" Carol swore throwing everything on the desk to the ground

At that moment Charles, Abby and Genevieve entered accompanied by an agent

"Carol stop!" Abby said approaching her friend "Do you really want to be arrested?"

"Abby sent her away!" She shouted

"All is not lost, we reason," said Genevieve

"I'm sorry, but even if I wanted to, I couldn't do anything," said Agent Drew, touching his tie nervously.

"You forced a woman to leave without the reasons for a return" said the lawyer without turning around

"What?" Drew jumped from his chair "What is he saying"

“Miss Belivet owns a club in New York. Here is the deed of ownership, the licenses and all the documents that prove it" he said placing a large file before the unbelieving man

"Why didn't Miss Belivet tell me about it?" Asked the man wiping the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief

"It was my wedding present," Carol said dryly

"Is Therese really the owner of the club?" Genevieve asked with a smile

"Yeah" Abby said. "Apparently she's a victim of abuse" she said, looking at Drew

"It was just a misunderstanding, sir, I will try to remedy it immediately," stammered the agent

"I think it suits you, I don't think the Governor will be happy to know how agents and inspectors operate here" said Carol.

Drew picked up the phone and immediately tried to contact the border police operating at the airport, but the plane was already gone

"Now he'll face a serious problem" said Carol

"There is no way to reach it?" Genevieve asked

"Right, let's get to Rome" Abby said to Carol

"I want you to be treated like a queen, I want you to be accompanied to Rome in the best hotel and above all to know nothing of the situation and that I'm going to her"

"Yeah, don't worry" Drew replied slyly

"Come on, let's not waste any more time," said Abby

"Thanks Charles, you are unparalleled," said Carol, greeting the man

"What do you want to do now?" Asked Charles curiously

"I will go to her and bring her home"

"Well, be careful and try to stay calm: I won't be able to be there anytime soon if you need me" he said smiling at her

"I'll be cautious, thanks again"

"Carol the taxi is waiting for us" said Abby and they ran home to pack


End file.
